Mianhae, Saranghae
by Yieun Choi
Summary: *Come Back from Hiatus!* Sibum semakin romantis, namun ujung-ujungnya mereka bertengkar dan berakhir dengan Siwon yang membawa kabur Minho dari Kibum! Apa yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar? Lets check it out! Sibum.
1. Chapter 1

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Catch if you can**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, BL, **

**Disclaimer: Choi bersaudara (Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho) sah milik author**

**(ditimpuk sandal se-RT Siwonest n Minholic)**

**Summary:**

**Ketika tangan kecil itu menyambut kehadiranmu, ketika itu pula hatiku akan terbuka kembali untukmu.**

**Backsound: Super Junior – Only U**

**Dedicated for Kim Kibum's Birthday**

Hari ini hari yang cerah untuk sekedar pergi ke gereja. Matahari bersinar tak terlalu menyengat, burung-burung berkicauan, awan putih terlihat berbaris dengan rapi di langit biru. Seorang namja cantik berkulit putih menggandeng tangan seorang namja cilik tampan berusia dua tahun. Tampak sekali langkah kaki sang namja cilik berusaha menyamai langkah kaki namja dewasa yang menggandengnya.

"Umma, Umma, Umma… Cetelah kita dali geleja tak bicakah kita pelgi ke taman belmain, Umma? Minho mau jalan-jalan cama Umma." Bocah kecil yang teridentifikasi bernama Minho itu berhenti melangkah dan menarik-narik tangan namja dewasa cantik yang menggandengnya. Pipinya yang bulat digembungkannya, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa dia memanggil namja dewasa itu umma dan bukan appa? Hal itu akan readers ketahui nanti.

"Ne, Minho Chagi. Setelah kita pulang dari gereja Umma akan mengajakmu ke taman bermain ne? Sekarang kita jalan lagi ne?" Sang namja dewasa berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak. Dia membenarkan topi anaknya yang terlihat berantakan karena ditiup angin.

"Chileo! Minho mau digendong Umma. Minho capek jalan. Umma jalannya cepat." Minho menghempaskan tangan sang bunda yang ingin menggandeng tangan mungilnya lagi.

"Ne, arraseo. Minho Umma sudah lelah eoh? Sini Umma gendong." Minho merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya yang disambut sang bunda. Namja dewasa itu mengangkat tubuh Minho, membawanya ke dekapan hangat miliknya.

"Minho, sekarang turun, Umma mau menemui Pastur Choi dulu." Minho turun dari gendongan ibunya dan berlari ke taman belakang gereja.

Gereja itu memiliki taman belakang yang cukup luas. Ada beberapa ayunan dari kayu dan kursi-kursi panjang berjejer rapi di sana. Beberapa pohon tua yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya menjadi peneduh di taman itu. Ada kolam kecil yang berhiaskan bunga teratai di dalamnya. Benar-benar damai jika berada di sana.

Minho kecil ternyata sudah hafal betul dengan taman favoritnya sejak dia bisa merangkak itu. Ibunya yang seorang namja dan single parent selalu aktif dalam kegiatan mingguan gereja. Karena tak memiliki pengasuh, jadilah sejak kecil Minho selalu dibawanya ke gereja, selain karena ada alasan lain yang hanya ibu Minho sendiri dan Tuhan yang tahu. Readers juga akan segera tahu.

Hari ini gereja itu terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di dalam dan berdoa. Ibu Minho langsung menemui seorang pastur yang sudah lama dikenalnya di gereja itu. Entah ada apa di antara mereka. Setiap ada waktu luang, ibu Minho selalu membawa Minho ke gereja ini untuk bertemu sang pastur yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi menjulang, tampan, senyum menawan, dan lesung pipi manis saat tersenyum itu. Sepertinya bertemu sang pastur benar-benar membuat Minhonya nyaman.

"Pastul Choooiii! Cini main cama Minho!" Minho kecil berteriak kepada seorang pastur yang berjalan dengan ibunya.

"Ne Minho. Hati-hati, jangan main di dekat kolam. Pastur tak suka kau menceburkan dirimu lagi karena mengejar seekor kodok." Pastur tampan itu menghampiri Minho yang main air di dekat kolam teratai dangkal itu. Jika diukur dengan tinggi Minho kecil, kira-kira kolam itu hanya sebatas lehernya.

"Ani, Pastul. Minho cuma main ail di pinggilnya caja. Hali ini tidak ada kodok yang bica Minho kejal." Minho tersenyum manis kepada sang Pastur tampan. Minho adalah seorang frog holic. Dari baju, sepatu, topi, cover sheet, bed cover, bantal, boneka, piring, gelas, dan hampir semua barang-barang miliknya bercorak Kero-Keropi, tokoh kartun berbentuk kodok hijau. Minho bahkan pernah merengek pada ibunya untuk menangkap seekor kodok di halaman rumahnya sebagai syarat saat Minho akan dibawa ke dokter. =.=

"Semakin besar dia semakin mirip denganmu, Hyung." Ibu Minho seperti memulai pembicaraan serius dengan sang Pastur.

"Setelah usianya cukup aku akan memberitahu semuanya pada Minho, Bummie." Pastur Choi atau lebih lengkapnya Pastur Choi Siwon itu membelai surai halus namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Bummie.

"Sampai kapan, Hyung? Sampai kapan kau menganggap Minho adalah sebuah kesalahan? Minho butuh sosok seorang ayah, Hyung." Namja manis bernama Bummie itu mulai berkaca-kaca mengatakan hal yang selama dua tahun ini mengganjal hatinya. Tunngu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya terkejut. Aku sudah tak pernah menganggapnya suatu kesalahan lagi sejak kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di gereja ini, Kim Kibum. Dulu aku terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Tapi aku malah memintamu membawanya padaku. Kini hatiku tak bisa lagi lepas dari Minho." Siwon menatap lekat-lekat Minho yang kini sedang kesusahan menaiki ayunan lalu menghampirinya.

"Pastul Choi, Minho tidak bica naik. Bantu Minho naik, nanti Pastul Choi dolong Minho ne?" Minho berdiri di samping ayunan masih mencoba menaikinya.

"Aigo, Minho yang tampan ini mau naik ayunan? Tapi Pastur Choi mau ke dalam. Minho belum berdoa bersama Umma kan? Tuhan Minho pasti sedih jika belum melihat Minho berdoa." Siwon mengangkat tubuh Minho ke dalam gendongannya dengan tiba-tiba yang menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari Minho.

"Aaaaah. Pastul Choi nakal. Hihihi. Ayo cuci tangan lalu beldoa. Minho mau beltemu Tuhan." Minho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon. Sejak bisa berjalan dan bicara, Siwon rutin mengajari Minho untuk mengaitkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa. Dia sangat menyayangi seorang Kim Minho. Sepasang mata cantik yang melihat pemandangan itu berhasil meloloskan satu kristal bening.

"Nah Minho, sekarang duduklah yang tenang. Kaitkan kedua tanganmu, lalu mulailah berdoa seperti yang Pastur Choi ajarkan." Siwon memangku Minho dan membantunya mengaitkan kedua tangannya.

"Umm. Cudah Pastul Choi. Cekalang kita beldoa." Minho mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya, bersiap mengikuti kata-kata sang Pastur Choi yang menjadi doanya.

"Tuhan, lindungilah Minho, Umma Minho, dan Pastur Choi. Berikan kami kebahagiaan selalu. Terutama Umma. Minho sangat mencintai Umma. Jagalah Umma selalu dan berikan kesehatan untuknya. Supaya Umma selalu bisa menjaga Minho sampai Minho besar nanti. Amen." Siwon membisikkan kata-kata sederhana untuk doa Minho yang diikutinya dengan bahasa khas anak-anak. Entah apa alasannya setiap kali membisikkan doa untuk Minho, dia selalu menyelipkan namanya dalam doa itu.

Kibum sudah tak kuasa lagi membendung air matanya. Dia memohon pada Tuhannya agar Minhonya bahagia. Berdoa semoga Minho segera menyadari sosok ayahnya yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ya, Siwon adalah ayah kandung dari seorang Kim Minho, bocah yang sedang dipangkunya kini. Sudah dua tahun dia memanjatkan doa yang sama. Dia sudah lelah berharap Siwon mengakui identitasnya di depan anaknya. Jadi lebih baik baginya berharap Minho menyadari ikatan bathin di antara keduanya.

Kibum menyelesaikan doanya sebelum Siwon dan Minho selesai. Ia berlari ke taman belakang gereja dan duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di situ. Kibum menangis sepuas hatinya. Taman ini kosong, tak akan ada yang melihatnya. Hari ini tepat dua tahun ia melahirkan Minho. Karena itu ia membawa Minho ke gereja untuk menemui ayahnya dan untuk berdoa.

Kibum tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun Minho dengan pesta. Selain karena hidupnya yang pas-pasan, karena pekerjaannya yang hanya menjadi pembuat roti dan pastry, Kibum tak mau Minho menjadi anak yang manja. Oleh karena itu, Kibum lebih memilih mengajak Minho ke gereja untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kibum tak pernah mau menerima uang dari Siwon untuk menghidupi Minho. Karena itu juga, dia berusaha mempertemukan Siwon dan Minho setiap kali dia bisa. Dia ingin Siwon memberi Minho kasih sayang yang cukup daripada sekedar uang.

Kibum masih menangis keras di taman itu. Siwon yang menggendong Minho melihatnya menangis sendiri ketika melintasi taman sehabis berdoa. Beruntung Minho sedang menatap ke arah lain, sehingga tak melihat ibunya yang sedang menangis. Siwon memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Minho terlebih dahulu. Dia mengajak Minho ke dapur gereja untuk menemui Suster Park, siapa tahu suster paruh baya yang lebih senang dipanggil Leeteuk itu punya kue untuk Minho. Suster itu juga akan dengan senang hati menjaga Minho ketika ayah ibunya butuh waktu bersama.

"Kibummie, kau menangis lagi?" Siwon mendekati Kibum dan duduk di sebelahnya. Seketika itu juga Kibum menyeka air matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu aku menangis atau tidak, Hyung. Mana Minho? Apa dia bersama Suster Park?" Kibum mencari-cari keberadaan putra semata wayangnya di sekitar mereka.

"Minho aman bersama Suster Park. Setiap hari ulang tahun Minho kau selalu menangisi hal yang sama, Kibummie. Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali padamu, saat Minho siap dan bisa mengerti semuanya maka saat itu juga aku akan mengatakan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya." Siwon menghapus air mata Kibum dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku masih menunggu janjimu, Hyung. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Setiap kali melihat Minho aku seperti melihatmu. Begitu juga setiap kami akan pergi dari gereja ini, aku akan melihat kesedihan yang amat dalam di mata Minho. Aku merasakan bahwa Minho tak ingin berpisah darimu. Tapi karena dia masih kecil, mungkin dia tak pernah menyadari bahwa kau adalah ayah kandungnya dan menganggapmu sebagai sosok Pastur Choi idolanya yang selalu menjaganya." Kibum kembali menyeka air matanya hingga benar-benar kering.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku Kibummie, sudah membuatmu dan Minho menderita dua tahun ini." Siwon tertunduk menyesali kesalahannya.

"Huweeee, Umma…. Mma…. Ummaaa…. Appo Umma… Hiks.. Hiks.." Minho menangis dalam gendongan Suster Park.

"Ah, Suster Park. Ada apa dengan Minho? Kenapa dia menangis?" Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Suster Park yang menggendong Minho. Suster Park memang mengenal Kibum, namja manis yang kerap membantunya membuat kue saat perayaan Natal atau Paskah tiba. Selain itu, Sister Park Leeteuk adalah salah satu suster yang melihatnya di taman gereja saat akan melahirkan Minho.

"Minho terjatuh karena tersandung batu saat berlari di sekitar dapur gereja, Kibummie. Aku sudah memeriksanya tak ada yang terluka. Mungkin dia hanya terkejut, karena itu dia menangis." Suster Park menyerahkan Minho kepada Kibum dan langsung undur diri dari sana kembali ke dapur gereja.

"Cup, cup, cup.. Anak Umma yang gagah jangan menangis ne? Hei, seorang namja tak boleh menangis. Bukankah hari ini Minho ulang tahun? Anak yang sedang berulang tahun tak boleh bersedih, ia harus selalu bahagia." Kibum mengelus punggung anaknya dan menyeka air mata Minho dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ummamu benar, Minho. Kau tak boleh menangis lagi ne? Sini, Minho sama Pastur Choi." Siwon mengambil Minho dari dekapan Kibum lalu memangkunya.

"Pastul Choi, apa Pastul Choi cayang Minho?" Siwon terkejut, tak pernah Minho menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Kibum terlihat khawatir, takut Minho bicara yang macam-macam.

"Tentu saja, Chagi. Pastur Choi sangat menyayangi Minho. Pastur Choi mencintai Minho." Siwon membelai lembut rambut hitam tebal anaknya.

"Minho juga cayang Pastul Choi. Minho mau cama Pastul Choi hali ini." Minho memeluk tubuh tegap ayah yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Tapi bukankah tadi Minho ingin ke taman bermain bersama Umma? Minho lupa?" Kibum ikut membelai rambut Minho dan menyebabkan tangan keduanya tak sengaja bersentuhan. Semburat merah tiba-tiba menjalari pipi Kibum.

"Ah, iya Minho lupa. Apa boleh Pastul Choi pelgi belcama Minho dan Umma?" Minho terlihat memelas pada ibunya.

"Mianhae, Minho. Pastur Choi sangat sibuk hari ini. Mianhae, Pastur Choi tidak bisa ikut Minho ke taman bermain." Siwon berhenti mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya.

"Itu benar Minho, Pastur Choi sedang sibuk sekarang. Minho pergi bersama Umma saja. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang sebelum hari sore." Kibum berdiri melepas pelukan Minho pada Siwon dan menggendongnya.

"Ne, Umma. Tapi kalau Pastul Choi cudah tidak cibuk, Pastul Choi mau kan pelgi cama Minho?" Minho menatap penuh harap pada Siwon.

"Pasti, Chagi. Jika Pastur Choi sudah tidak sibuk lagi, Pastur akan pergi bermain bersama Minho." Siwon mengelus pipi bulat Minho.

"Janji?" Minho mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Siwon yang dibalas tautan dari kelingking Siwon.

"Pastur Choi janji" Siwon mencium kening Minho yang sudah menyodorkan dirinya pada Siwon.

"Kami pergi dulu, Hyung." Kibum sedikit membungkuk berpamitan pada Siwon lalu berlalu meninggalkan gereja sambil menggendong Minho.

Kali ini Siwon yang berhasil meloloskan air matanya saat melihat punggung mantan kekasih dan anaknya berlalu dari hadapannya. Selalu begini saat Minho kecilnya akan pergi dari hadapannya. Tapi entah mengapa sisi egoisnya bahkan tak bisa mengatakan pada Minho bahwa ia adalah ayah kandung dari bocah lucu itu. Ia hanya membiarkan Minho memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pastur Choi, bukan Appa. Dan tidak terasa ini sudah dua tahun Siwon menyembunyikan identitasnya di hadapan anaknya. Seketika itu pula pikiran Siwon kembali pada masa-masa pertama kali melihat Minhonya.

**Flashback**

Di sebuah taman yang berada di tengah kota, sepasang kekasih yang sudah terancam bubar duduk berdampingan. Air mata mengalir dari sang namja cantik. Pipinya yang putih memerah menahan emosi terhadap orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedangkan si namja tampann terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bummie, gugurkan kandunganmu sekarang juga. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Siwon itu menggenggam tangan sang namja cantik kekasihnya, yaitu Kibum.

"Aku tak bisa, Hyung. Aku tak bisa membunuh anakku sendiri. Dia anakmu, kenapa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" Kibum melepas kasar genggaman tangan Siwon dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bummie, aku masih muda, baru lulus kuliah. Umurku baru 23 tahun. Lagipula Appa belum memberiku posisi yang mapan di perusahaan. Aku tak yakin akan bisa membahagiakanmu. Selain itu Appa akan murka jika mengetahui aku seorang gay dan menghamili kekasihku." Siwon bangun dari duduknya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Jika dari awal kau tak ingin menikahiku, harusnya kau tak menghamiliku, Choi Siwon." Kibum masih terus menangis dan kini tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih datar, merasakan kehidupan baru di dalam sana.

"Yang salah itu kau, Kim Kibum. Kau itu namja, tak seharusnya kau hamil. Tapi apa ini, kau membawa surat keterangan dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan kau positif hamil enam minggu? Apa kau berusaha menjebakku?" Mata tajam Siwon menyipit, memberikan tatapan yang mengintimidasi pada Kibum.

"Cukup! Aku yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mendengar namja yang bisa hamil dariku. Jaejoong Hyung, istri sepupumu Jung Yunho itu juga bisa hamil kan? Bahkan Changmin tumbuh normal layaknya anak yang lahir dari seorang yeoja." Kibum berusaha membela dirinya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengakui anak itu. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Sekarang kau pilih, gugurkan kandunganmu sekarang juga, atau kau pergi dari hadapanku membawa anak itu. Dan kita akhiri hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini." Siwon menatap mata Kibum lekat-lekat, berusaha berharap Kibum mau menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku lebih memilih pergi, Choi Siwon. Selamat tinggal." Kibum bangun dari duduknya dan tanpa melihat ke arah Siwon mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi dari taman itu.

"Aiisshh! Kau bodoh Choi! Kau membiarkan kekasihmu pergi. Biarkan saja, aku akan mencari yeoja mulai sekarang. Aku akan menjadi seorang pria normal. Setidaknya dengan menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja aku bisa berhati-hati untuk tidak menghamili orang lagi." Tanpa rasa bersalah Siwon pergi dari taman itu kembali ke rumahnya.

Sejak saat itu Siwon tak lagi menghubungi mantan kekasih yang juga hoobae di kampusnya itu. Siwon menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang. Bahkan ia sudah memacari sekretarisnya di kantor, Tiffany Hwang. Hari-harinya berjalan normal, sampai suatu hari saat dia pergi ke gereja tempatnya menjadi pastur sekarang, ia melihat Kibum dengan perut besar duduk di deretan kursi paling depan sambil berdoa.

Seketika itu rasa rindu yang sudah beberapa bulan ini hilang kembali datang di hati Siwon. Kibumnya, ah mantan Kibumnya terlihat sangat cantik di matanya. Menggunakan celana panjang hamil dan kaus maternity, rambutnya yang sengaja dipanjangkan sepunggung, flat shoes berwarna coklat pastel menghiasi kakinya. Siapapun yang melihat Kibum pasti mengiranya adalah seorang yeoja. #bayangin Kibum di Jumunjin. Rasa kagum keluar dari hati Siwon melihat sosok yang pernah jadi miliknya itu.

Seolah melupakan niatnya yang ingin berdoa, tanpa Siwon sadari ia mendekati tempat duduk Kibum. Tangannya refleks menyentuh perut besar mantan kekasihnya itu. Siwon terkejut ketika sentuhan tangannya dibalas tendangan dari dalam perut Kibum. Ada rasa bahagia dalam hati Siwon. Dia tahu anaknya merasakan kehadirannya dan menerimanya. Ketika merasa seseorang menyentuh perutnya, Kibum langsung membuka matanya dan menemukan Siwon telah duduk di sampingnya. Siwon masih tetap mengusap perutnya. Sepertinya Tuhan menunjukkan kekuasaanya di gereja itu.

"Sudah berapa bulan, Kibum?" Siwon mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke mata Kibum.

"Bukan urusanmu, Siwon-sshi. Bukankah anda sudah menolak kehadirannya?" Kibum berbicara tanpa melihat Siwon. Dalam hati ia bertanya pada Tuhannya, apa sebenarnya rencana Tuhannya yang mempertemukannya dengan laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya di tempat suci ini.

"Kibummie, mianhae. Aku tak tahu kau tetap mempertahankan bayi ini. Kau tinggal di mana selama ini? Apa hidupmu bahagia selama ini?" Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari perut Kibum dan beralih menggenggam tangan namja cantik di sampingnya.

Kibum adalah namja yatim piatu. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan SMA-nya karena kecelakaan. Sebenarnya Kibum masih punya paman yang bersedia menampungnya. Tapi Kibum yang memang dasarnya anak yang mandiri menolak ajakan pamannya untuk tinggal bersama. Kibum tetap memilih tinggal di rumah mungil peninggalan orang tuanya yang hanya seorang pembuat roti yang bekerja di salah satu toko roti kecil dekat rumah mereka.

Sejak orang tuanya meninggal, Kibum yang mewarisi bakat ayah dan ibunya dalam membuat roti menggantikan pekerjaan orang tuanya di toko tersebut. Kibum bahkan berhasil membuat berbagai jenis roti baru yang membuat gajinya bertambah. Setahun Kibum bekerja di sana, toko roti itu pun berkembang, dan Kibum ditawari kuliah di bidang pastry and bakery oleh sang pemilik toko. Ia membiayai separuh biaya kuliah Kibum atas permintaan Kibum sendiri. Karena Kibum berhasil mendapat beasiswa dari kampusnya hingga ia tamat. Di kampus itulah dia bertemu Siwon yang merupakan sunbaenya di jurusan manajemen perhotelan.

"Maaf, Siwon-sshi. Anda tak perlu tahu tentang hidupku lagi. Bukankah kau yang memberiku pilihan untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu?" Kibum berdiri dan berjalan di lorong antara kursi-kursi kosong di gereja itu.

"Tapi Kibummie.." kata-kata Siwon terputus ketika melihat Kibum tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti sangat kesakitan.

"Kibummie, gwaenchana? Kau kenapa? Apa kau akan melahirkan sekarang?" Siwon terlihat cemas. Relung hatinya mendadak ikut merasakan kesakitan Kibum. Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan membantunya berdiri, tapi Kibum menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang sudah melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku baik-baik saja, Siwon-sshi." Kibum mencoba berdiri walau masih merasa sakit. Kibum tahu, ini belum saatnya dia melahirkan. Masih lima minggu lagi.

"Tapi kau sepertinya merasa kesakitan, Kibummie." Siwon mencoba mendekati Kibum tapi Kibum langsung berjalan menjauh dengan mengusap-usap perutnya. Berharap anak dalam kandungannya tak memberontak lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Itu biasa terjadi ketika ia menendang perutku dengan keras. Anda tidak usah khawatir, Siwon-sshi." Kibum tetap berjalan pelan meninggalkan Siwon menuju pintu gereja. Perutnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi, ia merasa kesakitan sekali. Anak dalam kandungannya seakan tahu bahwa ia baru saja bertemu ayahnya dan tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan ayahnya di sana.

Kibum kembali berjongkok ketika sampai di halaman gereja. Dia menangis, menahan sakit di perutnya dan menahan sakit di hatinya. Ia merasa luka yang sudah mulai mengering di hatinya itu kini kembali terinfeksi saat bertatap muka dengan mantan kekasihnya. Setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang, Kibum memutuskan untuk ke taman belakang gereja itu.

Siwon masih menatap pintu gereja, berharap Kibum kembali ke sana. Lama menunggu Siwon menyerah. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai berkeluh kesah dengan Tuhannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kibum. Ia juga bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa untuk memiliki Kibum lagi, melindunginya, bahkan rasa bahwa ia bahagia akan menjadi seorang ayah sebentar lagi, padahal saat Kibum memberitahu kehamilannya ia malah menyuruh Kibum menggugurkan bayi tak berdosa itu.

Selesai berdoa, Siwon memutuskan melihat-lihat sekitar gereja yang baru kali pertama ini didatanginya. Suasana gereja ini begitu asri, ia merasakan kenyamanan saat berada di gereja ini. Siwon yang memang memiliki cita-cita ingin jadi pastur itu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gereja ini untuk mengabdikan dirinya melayani umat nanti. Ketika sampai di taman belakang gereja ia melihat kepanikan dua orang suster yang berada di dekat Kibum. Kibum terlihat amat kesakitan, ada cairan bening bercampur darah turun dari kaki jenjangnya. Melihat kondisi Kibum, Siwon segera berlari menghampiri Kibum dan dua orang suster itu.

"Kibummie, gwaenchana? Kau akan melahirkan sekarang? Bertahanlah, Kibummie. Aku tahu kau kuat." Siwon dengan sigap menggendong Kibum ala bride style ketika seorang suster bertanya padanya, sementara Kibum sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Apa tuan mengenal nyonya ini? Cepat selamatkan dia, sepertinya dia akan melahirkan sekarang." Suster itu memandang cemas pada Kibum yang kini sudah ada dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Ne, Suster. Aku sunbaenya saat masih kuliah dulu. Suster tenang saja, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang." Siwon hendak pergi dari taman itu, namun suster yang satunya lagi memanggilnya.

"Tunggu tuan. Tas nyonya ini ketinggalan. Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, nyonya itu dan bayinya. Semoga bayinya lahir dengan selamat." Suster itu menyerahkan tas selempang Kibum pada Siwon yang langsung diterimanya dengan sedikit susah payah karena dia sedang menggendong Kibum. Setelah mendapatkan tas Kibum, Siwon tersenyum pada dua suster itu dan pergi menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Tenanglah Kibummie, tetaplah terjaga dan atur nafasmu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit." Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kibum yang semakin merintih kesakitan.

"Siwon Hyuuuungghh, aku tak tahan lagiiih. Sakit sekali. Aaaarrrggghhhttt!" Kibum berteriak kesakitan di dalam mobil Siwon, membuatnya semakin panik dan semakin cepat melajukan mobilnya. Ada rasa bahagia mendatangi hatinya, sebentar lagi dia menjadi seorang ayah. Kibum juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung bukan lagi Siwon-sshi.

"Tetap terjaga, sayang. Atur nafasmu. Kita sudah hampir sampai." Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang kemudi. Saat mobilnya memasuki rumah sakit, seorang perawat sudah siap menunggunya dengan sebuah brankar. Siwon langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan unit gawat darurat. Dia menggendong Kibum dan meletakkannya di brankar.

"Dia akan segera melahirkan, ketubannya sudah pecah dan dia seorang namja. Dia tidak bisa melahirkan normal." Siwon berkata pada perawat yang mendorong brankar Kibum menuju ruang bersalin yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman. Ketika sampai di ruang bersalin ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada dokter yang akan menangani Kibum. Sayangnya, karena proses operasi mengharuskan Siwon tak boleh menemani Kibum yang sedang berjuang melahirkan anaknya, dengan raut cemas dan kecewa dia pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Siwon kalut, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sebentar-sebentar dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu kembali duduk lagi. Tak jarang dia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu itu. Dia melepas kalung salib di lehernya dan menautkan jari-jarinya seraya berdoa demi keselamatan Kibum dan anaknya.

"Siapa suami pasien melahirkan tadi?" Dokter kandungan dengan pakaian operasi berwarna pink muda itu menghampiri Siwon yang khusyuk berdoa.

"Ne, saya suaminya, dokter. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Siwon mencoba tenang saat bicara pada dokter namja yang sudah berumur itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Bayinya laki-laki, 3,5 kg, 60 cm, sehat. Saat ini ibunya sedang istirahat di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Anda boleh masuk melihat bayi dan istri anda. Tapi hanya sebentar karena istri dan anak anda harus dipindah ke ruang rawat." Dokter itu tersenyum ramah dan menepuk pelan pundak namja yang baru saja menjadi seorang ayah itu.

"Gamsahamnida, Dokter. Kalau begitu saya masuk dulu." Siwon membungkuk pada dokter itu dan langsung berlari memasuki ruang bersalin. Ditemukannya sosok Kibum yang baru saja selesai dimandikan oleh perawat. Wajahnya damai sekali saat tertidur. Anak-anak rambutnya menempel di dahinya karena keringat. Dia mendekati Kibum dan langsung memindahkannya ke brankar. Perawat akan membawanya ke ruang rawat.

Selesai memindahkan Kibum ke atas brankar, dia mencari-cari anaknya. Matanya melirik seluruh ruangan itu hingga telinganya mendengar suara tangisan yang keras dari seorang bayi. Dia mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan anaknya sedang dikenakan pakaian oleh perawat. Sepertinya bayi mungil berkulit putih itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Tuan, ini bayi anda. Anda bisa menggendongnya." Perawat yang baru saja selesai mendadani bayinya menyerahkan tubuh mungil itu kepada Siwon. Dengan canggung Siwon menerima bayinya.

Sejenak dia memperhatikan wajah anak yang baru saja dilahirkan Kibum. Bentuk wajah bulat milik Kibum, alis tebal miliknya, hidung mancung miliknya, dan bibir cherry milik Kibum. Dia tak bisa melihat matanya karena anaknya tertidur dalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan wajah anaknya, tiba-tiba bayi itu membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon. Mata tajam yang Siwon miliki menurun pada bayi mungil itu. Siwon tersenyum, dia menyadari bayi itu memang miliknya. Itu anaknya. Perpaduan wajahnya dan Kibum menjadi perpaduan sempurna yang dimiliki bayi berpipi tembam yang menurun dari ibunya itu. Siwon kemudian mencium kening anaknya dan bergumam.

"Selamat datang di dunia, Choi Minho."

**Flashback End**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, BL, **

**Disclaimer: Choi bersaudara (Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho) sah milik author**

**(ditimpuk sandal se-RT Siwonest n Minholic)**

**Summary:**

**Ketika tangan kecil itu menyambut kehadiranmu, ketika itu pula hatiku akan terbuka kembali untukmu.**

Kibum sedang menunggu Minho bermain di arena outbound khusus balita. Tak jarang ia tertawa melihat anaknya meluncur dari perosotan yang ada di arena itu. Ini sudah tiga jam dan Minho belum lelah bermain. Kibum berniat membahagiakan anaknya seharian ini. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, hanya Minho yang Kibum punya. Kibum ingin melindungi anaknya selagi ia bisa.

Lelah menunggu bersama para orang tua lainnya, Kibum mencoba memendarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Sekilas ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang menangis, usianya tak jauh beda dengan Minho. Tak tega melihatnya menangis, Kibum mendekati anak itu.

"Gadis cantik, siapa namamu? Ummamu di mana?" Kibum berjongkok di depan anak itu dan membelai rambut brunette gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Choneun Tan Taemin, Jumma. Umma Minnie hiyang. Minnie tatut. Huweeee…." Gadis kecil bernama Taemin menangis dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Uljima, Ahjumma akan membantumu mencari ummamu ne?" Kibum mengelus punggung gadis kecil itu seraya menenangkannya saat dia mendengar suara Minho.

"Jangan ambil Umma Minho! Kau ciapa? Kenapa belcama Umma Minho?" Minho menarik Taemin dari pelukan ibunya dan langsung merangsek memeluk Kibum posesif. Hampir saja Temin terjatuh jika tangan kanan Kibum tak sigap menangkap tangan mungil Taemin.

"Choneun Taemin, Oppa. Umma Minnie hiyang, Minnie tatut. Hiks.. Hiks.." Taemin melanjutkan tangisnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Umma Minnie hilang? Kok bica? Tadi Minnie main di mana?" Minho melepas pelukan ibunya dan beralih memeluk Taemin. Minho mengelus-elus punggung yeoja kecil itu dan menenangkannya.

"Minnie tadi main kuda-kudaan, tapi begitu tulun, Umma Minnie hiyang, Oppa. Huweeeee…" Taemin menangis semakin keras di pelukan Minho. Tapi anehnya Minho tetap tenang menghadapi tangisan Taemin. Sikapnya seakan lebih dewasa dari umur yang sebenanya.

"Allaceo, Minnie cama Oppa caja dulu, cama Umma Oppa juga. Nanti kita cali Umma Minnie. Uljima, ne?" Minho melepas pelukannya pada Taemin dan mengelap air mata Taemin dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kibum tertegun melihat anaknya. Minho lembut sekali pada orang lain. Dia punya kepribadian hangat yang bisa menenangkan orang lain. Sebuah kepribadian yang diwariskan Siwon padanya. Satu lagi hal yang selalu mengingatkan Minho pada Siwon.

"Minnie! Taeminnie! Eodigayo? Minnie! Hiks… Hiks… Minnie…" Seorang namja cantik yang berada tak jauh dari Kibum, Minho, dan Taemin sedang menangis mencari putrinya. Lututnya bergetar seolah tak lagi bisa menahan beban tubuhnya. Matanya sembab, nafasnya memburu. Sejak kembali dari membeli minuman ia mencari Taemin yang ternyata sudah selesai bermain. Salahnya meninggalkan bocah satu setengah tahun itu sendirian. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghampirinya.

"Heechul Hyung?" Sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Heechul itu.

"Siwon? Kau Choi Siwon?" Heechul menatap tak percaya pada namja yang ada di depannya. Siwon adalah tetangganya saat belum menikah dengan namja China bernama Tan Hangeng tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Ne, aku Siwon, Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau menangis?" Siwon membantu Heechul berdiri dan membawanya ke kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari sana. Siwon datang ke taman bermain untuk menjemput Minho dan Kibum setelah sebelumnya dia menghubungi ibu dari anaknya itu agar tidak pulang menggunakan taksi.

"Aku pulang ke Korea tiga hari yang lalu dan membawa putriku bermain di sini. Tadi aku meninggalkannya bermain kuda-kudaan untuk membeli minuman. Saat aku kembali putriku sudah tidak ada." Bibirnya bergetar, tanda ia akan memulai acara menangisnya lagi.

"Kau sudah mengumumkannya ke informasi, Hyung? Apa kau sudah mencarinya ke pusat anak hilang?" Siwon menatap Heechul yang mulai menangis lagi dan memberikan saputangannya pada ibu muda itu.

"Aku sudah mencarinya, berita kehilangannya juga sudah disiarkan, tapi tak ada yang menemukan putriku." Heechul menyeka air matanya dengan saputangan biru muda milik Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku bantu kau…" Belum selesai Siwon mengucapkan kalimatnya, teriakkan Minho menginterupsinya.

"Pastul Choi! Pastul cedang apa? Katanya Pastul cibuk dan tak bica menemani Minho, kenapa Pastul ada di cini?" Minho menghambur ke pelukan Pastur idolanya itu.

"Pastur baru ingin menjemput Minho dan Umma. Aigo, siapa gadis kecil cantik ini? Siapa dia Bummie?" Siwon mendekati Kibum yang sedang menggendong Taemin yang tertidur karena lelah menangis.

"Dia Tan Taemin, katanya ummanya hilang. Aku baru mau membawanya ke pusat anak hilang." Heechul yang mendengar nama anaknya disebut langsung menghambur ke arah Kibum.

"Kau menculik anakku atau kau menemukannya? Kau temukan di mana anakku?" Heechul langsung mengambil Taemin kasar dari gendongan Kibum.

"Aku tak menculiknya. Aku menemukan dia menangis di dekat arena outbound untuk balita. Kebetulan aku sedang menunggu putraku bermain. Tak tega melihatnya menangis, aku mendekatinya dan dia bilang kehilangan ummanya. Aku baru mau membawanya ke pusat anak hilang lalu bertemu kalian di sini." Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan sinis. Dia tak suka diperlakukan kasar. Apalagi melihat ayah dari anaknya sedang bersama namja cantik itu. Sedikit rasa cemburu menjalari hatinya.

"Gomawo. Aku minta maaf tadi telah kasar padamu. Oh, ya apa hubunganmu dengan Siwonnie? Apa dia anak Siwonnie? Kau istrinya? Ah, aku Tan Heechul, sejak kecil kami bersahabat. Aku tetangganya sebelum menikah dengan suamiku, Tan Hankyung." Heechul melirik Minho, entah kenapa dia menemukan kemiripan antara Siwon dengan Minho.

"Dia mantan kekasihku, Hyung. Namanya Kim Kibum. Ini Choi Minho, anak kami." Siwon membeberkan hubungannya dengan Kibum dihadapan Heechul. Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Siwon mengakui Minho sebagai anaknya di hadapan namja cantik ini. Bahkan dia mengganti marga Minho dari Kim menjadi Choi. Sialnya Minho sudah terlelap dalam gendongan Siwon jadi dia tak mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Kau sudah punya anak? Dari mantan kekasihmu? Kenapa kau tak menikahinya saja? Lihat anak kalian bahkan sudah besar. Aku rasa lebih besar dari Taeminnie." Heechul memberondong Siwon dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku… Aku sudah menjadi pastur, Hyung. Ceritanya panjang." Heechul membelalakkan matanya mendengar cerita Siwon.

"Ba.. Bagaimana bisa, Siwonnie? Kau? Pastur? Aah, kepalaku pusing sekali. Kau harus menceritakan yang selengkapnya padaku, Siwonnie." Heechul tersentak, ia merasa bingung oleh namja yang sudah dianggap adik kandungnya ini. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon punya anak tapi tidak menikah bahkan menjadi pastur? Dalam hatinya Heechul penasaran apa ada hal gila lainnya yang dilakukan oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

"Chullie, kau menemukan Taemin?" Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, tampan, berwajah oriental, dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak begitu baik tiba-tiba datang menyela pembicaraan Heechul dan Siwon.

"Hannie, bukan aku yang menemukannya, tapi Kibum-sshi." Heechul tersenyum kepada Hannie atau lebih tepatnya Tan Hankyung, suaminya. Mereka menikah tiga tahun lalu dan baru mendapatkan Taemin sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Kibum-sshi? Nugu?" Hankyung terlihat kebingungan. Entah karena lelah berlari kesana kemari mencari putrinya kemampuan otaknya dalam mencerna perkataan istrinya jadi agak lambat. Hankyung melirik dua namja dan satu bocah yang berada di dekat istrinya. Di matanya terlihat satu namja yang familiar baginya.

"Annyeong, Hankyung Hyung. Kau masih ingat denganku?" Siwon tersenyum pada Hankyung. Kebetulan Jung Yunho, sepupu Siwon adalah teman Hankyung. Dia yang mengenalkan Hankyung pada Heechul setelah Siwon bercerita bahwa Heechul ingin punya kekasih orang China.

"Ah, kau si kuda liar itu kan? Ma Siwon. Apa kabarmu Wonnie?" Hankyung menjabat tangan Siwon dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang tidak ditindih kepala Minho yang tertidur di gendongannya. Sekilas pipi Siwon memerah, malu karena ada yang memanggilnya Wonnie. Itu panggilan sayang ibunya padanya.

"Hyung, jangan memanggilku dengan semanis itu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula aku bukan kuda liar. Kau lihat, Hyung? Aku sudah punya jagoan kecil." Siwon tersipu membalas jabatan tangan Hankyung. Dagunya menunjuk anak laki-laki yang sedang digendongnya.

"Aigo, kau sudah menikah rupanya. Ini putramu? Tampan sekali. Kau jodohkan dia dengan putriku ya? Aku yakin tak ada yang lebih cocok mendampingi Taeminnie selain putramu. Hahahaha…" Hankyung tertawa lebar membayangkan sosok Taemin yang manis itu bersanding dengan Minho yang tampan. Author yakin readers pasti mendukung ide Han Koko Gege. #Readers: seSUJU!

"Kau jangan seenaknya memutuskan, Hyung. Mereka masih kecil kau sudah ingin menjodohkan mereka. Jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan, Hyung. Ingat itu." Siwon terlihat agak tidak setuju dengan perkataan Hankyung. Dalam hatinya ia memberikan kebebasan bagi Minho untuk memilih pasangan hidupnya kelak. Dia ingin jadi ayah yang demokratis bagi Minho, tidak mengatur apapun pilihan anaknya termasuk dalam hal jodoh. #Huuu… Siwon Oppa ga acik nih! #diseret keluar dari cerita.

"Kau mulai ceramah lagi, Pastur Choi. Kebiasaanmu mengingat Tuhan di mana pun sama sekali tidak berubah." Heechul kali ini mencibir Siwon. Sejak kecil Heechul tahu Siwon selalu membawa nama Tuhan setiap saat setiap waktu. Dia selalu bilang bahwa Tuhan itu baik pada Heechul dan hyung cantiknya itu sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Karena aku sekarang seorang pastur, Hyung. Pastur yang sesungguhnya, bukan pastur-pasturan seperti saat aku masih kecil." Siwon terlihat serius kali ini. Bahkan ia menyatukan kedua alisnya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ne, arraseo, arraseo. Terserahmu sajalah Siwonnie." Heechul mengibaskan telapak tangannya pada Siwon. Dia terlihat tidak peduli pada perkataan dongsaengnya itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengingat Tuhan saat kau membuat Minho denganku, Hyung." Kibum yang sedari tadi merasa diacuhkan oleh tiga orang namja dewasa di sana angkat bicara. Sekalinya bicara justru ia mengundang tawa dari Hanchul Couple. Dalam hati Siwon juga merutuki perkataan Kibum yang memang ada benarnya. Hanya kali itu dia melupakan Tuhannya dan menghamili Kibum.

"Hahahaha… Kau istri Wonnie? Kau cantik, tapi lebih cantik istriku tentunya. Apa kau yang menemukan putriku?" Pandangan mata Hankyung beralih pada sosok Kibum yang terlihat agak kesal karena kakinya sudah sakit berdiri sejak menunggu Minho bermain, sekarang ia malah terjebak dalam pertemuan ah lebih tepatnya reuni tetangga ini. Kalau saja ia pulang dengan taksi pasti saat ini ia sudah tidur nyenyak di rumah.

"Ne, aku yang menemukan Taeminnie menangis di dekat arena outbound balita." Kibum menjawab seramah mungkin, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit di tumit kakinya.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah. Kalau tak ada kau aku tak tahu mencari anakku di mana lagi. Tapi kau setuju kan menjodohkan anakmu dengan Taeminnieku? Aku jamin kau tak akan rugi memiliki menantu seperti putriku." Karena Hankyung tak berhasil merayu Siwon, kali ini dia berusaha merayu ibu dari 'calon menantu'nya itu.

"I… Itu.. Terserah Minho saja… Ne.. Kita serahkan saja pada anak-anak." Kibum terlihat bingung menjawab keinginan Hankyung saat tangan Siwon meremas kuat telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita serahkan pada anak-anak nanti. Aku yakin sekali putriku adalah jodoh putra kalian." Ternyata Hankyung terlihat belum menyerah. Ia bertekad Hanchul Couple dan Sibum Couple harus berbesanan.

"Sudahlah Hannie. Anak-anak baru bertemu sekali. Nanti kita pertemukan mereka lagi. Siapa tahu mereka memang berjodoh setelah beberapa kali bertemu. Aku juga menyukai Minho, dia tampan sekali. Neomu kyeopta." Kali ini Heechul yang terlihat bersemangat menjodohkan 2Min. Sibum Couple yang melihat adegan itu hanya bersweatdrop-sweatdrop ria.

"Jhogiyo, aku melihat anak-anak kita sudah kelelahan. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Kasihan anak-anak jika pulang terlalu larut. Angin malam tidak baik bagi mereka." Kibum akhirnya berniat membubarkan pertemuan tak sengaja itu setelah melirik angka tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, kau benar, ini sudah malam. Memang sebaiknya kita pulang, Taeminnie dan Minho sudah tertidur. Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan, Kibummie. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung. Kau ibu dari keponakanku, jadi kau harus memanggilku begitu." Heechul tersenyum pada Kibum yang juga hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukan tanda ia mengiyakan permintaan Heechul.

"Kami pergi dulu, Siwonnie, Kibummie. Oh ya, kalian bisa berkunjung ke rumah baru kami. Tak jauh dari rumahmu, Siwonnie. Itupun kalau kau masih tinggal di sana." Hankyung dan Heechul merangkul Siwon dan Kibum lalu memberikan Siwon alamat serta nomor telepon mereka.

"Ne, Hyung. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu. Sampai jumpa, Hyung." Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul dan Hankyung yang sudah pergi menjauh. Sedangkan Kibum masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai rangkulan tangan Siwon menyadarkannya. "Ayo pulang. Choi Minho yang maha tampan ini sudah tertidur." Siwon merangkul bahu Kibum dan mengajaknya pulang.

Mobil mewah milik Siwon memasuki halaman rumah mungil peninggalan orang tua Kibum. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Siwon mengambil Minho dari pangkuan Kibum yang ikut tertidur bersama putranya di kursi belakang. Siwon menepuk pelan pipi bulat mantan kekasihnya itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Hmmmhh… Kita sudah sampai, Hyung?" Kibum mendesah saat membuka matanya dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Ne, Bummie. Ayo turun, berikan kunci rumahmu padaku, biar aku yang membawa Minho ke kamarnya." Siwon menuntun Kibum turun dari mobilnya, menjaga agar ia tidak limbung karena baru bangun tidur.

"Ani, biar aku saja yang membuka pintu, biar kau gendong Minho saja." Kibum meraih tas selempangnya, merogoh kunci rumah dengan gantungan Keropi. Setelah menemukannya, Kibum memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu agar Siwon bisa masuk.

"Masuklah, Hyung. Kau bawa Minho ke kamarnya, aku akan membuat kopi untukmu." Kibum beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan Siwon yang kini melangkah ke kamar Minho.

Siwon sudah sering ke rumah ini. Mengantar Kibum dan Minho pulang dari gereja atau bahkan menjemput mereka. Siwon tetap melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ayah walau Minho tak pernah tahu bahwa Siwon adalah ayahnya. Dia juga sudah hafal dengan seluk beluk rumah mungil yang dulu sering ia kunjungi untuk menemui Kibumnya. Kini bukan Kibum lagi yang dikunjunginya di rumah ini, tapi juga buah hati mereka, Minho.

Siwon membaringkan putranya di atas ranjang mungil bercover sheet Keropi itu. Dengan telaten ia melepas semua atribut Minho mulai dari topi, sepatu, jaket, dan juga pakaian kotornya. Ketika Siwon akan keluar kamar membawa handuk kecil untuk dibasahi, Kibum memasuki kamar itu dan membawakannya baskom berisi air hangat. Seakan tak ingin melukai kulit mulus anaknya, Siwon mengelap tubuh Minho dengan pelan. Membersihkan daerah lipatan kulit yang biasanya menyimpan kotoran dan keringat.

Sekitar lima belas menit Siwon melakukan kegiatannya dalam diam. Kibum menyiapkan piyama bermotif Keropi milik Minho dan tak berniat mengganggu Siwon. Mereka sudah terbiasa melakukannya ternyata. Siwon beralih mengusapkan minyak telon di tubuh Minho dan mengenakan piyamanya. Menyelimuti tubuh Minho dan mencium keningnya. Kibum keluar dari kamar itu membawa baskom air yang digunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh Minho, memberikan Siwon waktu bersama Minho.

"Aegya, maafkan Appa. Tak seharusnya kita begini. Sekali lagi maafkan Appa. Saranghae, Choi Minho. Jeongmal saranghae." Siwon memeluk tubuh Minho yang terlelap. Air matanya menetes di pipi Minho. Siwon menangis dalam diam, tak ingin Minho terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Aegya, Appa tak tahu ingin memberikan apa padamu. Tahun lalu Appa memberikanmu gelang yang ada di tanganmu ini. Tahun ini Appa memberikanmu kalung salib kecil. Semoga kau selalu ingat dengan Tuhan. Appa ingin kau selalu diberkati, sehat selalu, dan tumbuh besar agar kau bisa menjaga Umma untuk Appa." Siwon mengeluarkan kotak kado kecil dari saku celananya, meletakkannya di dekat bantal Minho. Sepucuk surat menyertai kotak kado itu. Surat yang akan mengungkap jati diri Siwon dari tahun ke tahun pada Minho. Yah, Siwon sudah mempersiapkannya. Dia ingin Minho tahu siapa dirinya dengan perlahan. Dan ia sudah mempersiapkan tujuh buah surat yang akan diberikannya di tujuh tahun ulang tahun Minho. #jadi inget Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.

"Saengil chukkhae, Aegya. Jaljjayo." Siwon mengecup kening, pipi, hidung, bibir, dagu, dan kedua kelopak mata Minho. Setelah itu Siwon beranjak keluar dari kamar Minho menemui Kibum di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Kau memberinya surat lagi, Hyung?" Kibum bertanya sambil memainkan remote tv. Rambutnya terlihat basah, sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ne, kau bacakan untuknya besok. Aku memberinya kalung salib, tolong kau pakaikan untuknya. Aku ingin dia selalu dilindungi Tuhan." Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sofa di sebelah sofa yang Kibum duduki, lalu menyeruput kopi yang dibuat Kibum untuknya.

"Aku tak akan membacakannya. Dia tak akan pernah mengerti, Hyung. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kata-kata yang kau tulis dalam suratmu." Kibum membantah keinginan Siwon tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada mantan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, katakan hadiah itu dariku. Mudah, kan?" Siwon meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Aku memang selalu memberitahu bahwa hadiah itu darimu. Kau tak usah khawatir." Kibum berbicara dengan menatap Siwon kali ini.

"Baguslah, Bummie. Kau memang ibu anakku yang paling baik." Siwon tersenyum pada Kibum yang dibalas tatapan sinis dari Kibum.

"Jika kau mengakui bahwa Minho adalah anakmu, katakan padanya dengan jujur bahwa kau adalah ayahnya." Kibum menghampiri sofa Siwon, berjongkok di depan Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seakan memohon pada ayah kandung dari anaknya itu.

"Aku belum bisa, Bummie. Maafkan aku." Siwon membantu Kibum berdiri dan mendudukannya di sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"Kau egois, Hyung! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kau tak pernah memikirkanku dan Minho. Dulu kau menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupanmu saat kau tak mau bertanggung jawab dengan kehamilanku. Ketika bertemu lagi, kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit dan menungguku melahirkan. Saat aku sadar, kau sudah tinggalkan aku ke Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaanmu, membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit dan membawakanku seperangkat keperluan bayi. Kau hanya meninggalkan surat di boks bayi dan menyuruhku menamainya Choi Minho. Lalu aku…" Kibum tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia berbicara dengan emosi pada Siwon yang kini berdiri di samping jendela yang tertutup tirai bermotif bunga sakura.

"Lalu kau menurutinya, kau mendaftarkan akta kelahiran Minho dengan marga Choi dengan status anak dari orang tua tunggal, walau kau menggantinya dengan margamu ketika kau memperkenalkan Minho dengan orang lain. Setelah lama tak bertemu, akhirnya kita kembali bertemu di gereja. Kau akan membaptis Minho saat itu. Aku menemukannya sedang merangkak dan belajar berdiri di taman belakang gereja tanpamu, ia merangkak pergi darimu saat kau sibuk mengobrol dengan Sungmin Hyung." Kibum tak mampu berkata-kata saat Siwon memutar kenangan-kenangan mereka. Ia hanya mampu menangis dan mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Siwon.

"Aku yang baru saja jadi pastur di sana kebingungan melihat bayi yang bermain sendiri di taman belakang gereja, jadi aku membawanya masuk ke dalam gereja dan menemukanmu sedang mencari Minho. Aku terkejut saat tahu anak yang kutemukan ternyata anakku sendiri. Mulai saat itu aku memintamu untuk membawa Minho ke gereja setiap minggu. Mulai saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan menjadi seorang ayah. Dan mulai saat itu kebohonganku pada Minho berawal." Siwon benar-benar mengingatkan Kibum pada kenangan pahit yang harus dijalaninya.

"Cukup, Hyung. Jangan diteruskan. Aku tak sanggup mendengar dan mengingatnya lagi. Jebal, Hyung. Bagiku kau ada di samping Minho itu sudah cukup. Sejak awal aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab padanya. Walau kau tak menikahiku, tak jadi masalah bagiku. Berjanjilah padaku jangan pernah meninggalkan Minho lagi, Hyung. Berjanjilah padaku." Kibum menghambur ke arah Siwon dan memeluknya dari belakang, merasakan kehangatan punggung yang pernah jadi miliknya.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kibum. Merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya dalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Tangan kirinya mengusap surai lembut milik namja manis itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus pelan punggung Kibum. Siwon tak bicara satu patah kata pun. Ia terdiam membiarkan Kibum menangis, membasahi bagian dada kemeja baby blue yang dikenakannya.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Tangisan Kibum tak lagi meraung-raung, hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang masih keluar dari bibir cherry miliknya. Semakin lama Siwon merasa pelukan Kibum mengendur. Tubuhnya juga melemah dan mulai merosot ke lantai. Siwon sadar, Kibum sudah tertidur di pelukannya karena lelah menangis. Kini pelukan Siwon berubah menjadi gendongan ala bride style. Dibawanya Kibum ke kamarnya.

Siwon membaringkan Kibum di ranjang dengan sprei kuning gading bermotif daun-daun kecil itu kemudian menyelimutinya. Siwon kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk membasahi handuk kecil dengan air hangat, dan dengan handuk itu ia membersihkan wajah Kibum yang lengket karena air mata. Sejenak ia memandang wajah sendu di hadapannya. Rasa bersalah menggeluti hatinya karena telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang selalu menjaga hati untuknya.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Kibum. Tangannya bergerak membelai wajah Kibum, merasakan halusnya kulit seputih salju itu. Tangannya yang satu lagi merangkul tubuh Kibum dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat khas seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan kembali mengingat pada masa-masa kegalauan hatinya saat meninggalkan Kibum sendiri sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

**Flashback**

Siwon sedang berada di dalam ruang rawat Kibum, memandangi wajah cantik yang berbaring di atas ranjang pasien dan wajah tampan yang sedang terlelap di boks bayi kaca. Kibum baru saja melahirkan puteranya dan ini membuatnya kebingungan. Di satu sisi, hati kecilnya ingin bertanggung jawab terhadap puteranya, tapi di sisi lain ia takut akan penolakan Kibum seperti yang ia alami beberapa saat yang lalu di gereja.

Baru saja ia juga menerima telepon dari ayahnya. Ia harus berangkat ke Jepang malam ini juga untuk mengurus cabang hotel milik ayahnya di sana. Parahnya lagi, ia harus pergi selama enam bulan untuk menggantikan direktur cabang hotel itu yang meninggal akibat serangan jantung sebelum ayah Siwon menemukan direktur pengganti. Kakinya tak ingin pergi dari ruangan itu, tapi tiga jam lagi pesawatnya berangkat.

Siwon benar-benar bingung. Jika ia pergi, maka ia tak akan melihat puteranya tumbuh walau itu hanya enam bulan karena bisa saja ia tak akan bisa menemui puteranya lagi karena tak mengenali wajahnya. Selama enam bulan saja ia yakin anaknya akan berubah menjadi lebih tampan dan lebih manis ketimbang sekarang. Tapi jika ia tidak pergi, maka ia akan mengecewakan ayahnya. Siwon tak mungkin menyuruh adik perempuannya untuk pergi karena adiknya belum lulus SMA.

Selain itu tak mungkin ia menggunakan alasan kelahiran Minho untuk membatalkan keberangkatannya. Ayahnya tak akan mempercayainya bahkan bisa mengusirnya dari rumah karena telah menghamili Kibum apalagi jika ayah Siwon tahu bahwa Kibum adalah namja. Keluarganya pun sudah terlanjur tahu bahwa Siwon menjalin hubungan dengan sekretarisnya, Tiffany Hwang. Siwon tak mau Kibum dan Minho terluka. Lebih baik baginya meninggalkan Minho dan Kibum untuk sementara. Ia bertekad akan mencari mereka sepulang dari Jepang. Akhirnya Siwon meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menyelipkan sepucuk surat untuk Kibum dan Minho di bawah bantal bayi Minho. Surat itu berisi nama untuk Minho.

Di Jepang kehidupan Siwon tak terurus. Pipinya cekung dan badannya lebih kurus. Banyaknya pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk seringkali meninggalkan acara makan. Belum lagi pikirannya selalu mengingat-ingat keadaan puteranya. Hanya Minho yang jadi semangatnya untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya di Jepang dan bergegas pulang ke Korea. Foto Minho yang ia ambil saat di ruangan Kibum menyertai hari-harinya. Sejak bulan ketiga tinggal di Jepang, Siwon tak tahan lagi ingin tahu kabar anak dan mantan kekasihnya. Ia mengutus orang untuk mencari keberadaan mereka.

Namun semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Siwon harus tinggal di Jepang dua bulan lebih lama dari rencana awal yang hanya enam bulan. Siwon frustasi, sudah hampir lima bulan ia mencoba mencari tahu keadaan anaknya selama di Jepang lewat orang-orang kepercayaannya. Hasilnya nihil, tak ada yang tahu tempat tinggal Kibum, rumah mungil yang ditinggalinya dulu kosong. Shin Donghee, pemilik toko roti tempatnya bekerja juga mengatakan bahwa Kibum sudah tidak bekerja di sana lagi.

Kini Siwon menapakkan kakinya lagi di Korea, ia mencoba mencari Kibum di gereja tempat mereka bertemu saat Kibum akan melahirkan. Hampir sebulan menunggu Kibum di sana, tak ada hasil padahal ini sudah bulan keenam Siwon mencari mereka. Siwon semakin merasa terpuruk, ia menangis setiap kali berdoa di sana. Hampir setiap hari, selalu di gereja yang sama, di tempat duduk yang sama, Siwon selalu menangis saat berkeluh kesah pada Tuhannya.

Suatu kali ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat dia berdoa di gereja itu. Ia seakan merasa bahwa suatu saat Kibum akan mengunjungi gereja itu membawa anaknya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Kibum sebentar lagi akan menemuinya bersama Minho. Siwon mencoba menerka-nerka arti perasaan hatinya kala berdoa. Sampai ia membuka matanya seketika, saat dalam doanya ada bayangan Kibum dan anaknya ada di belakangnya, sedangkan ia mengenakan pakaian pastur.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Siwon berniat membuka kembali buku-buku yang pernah dipelajarinya saat di bangku SMA dan kuliah. Buku-buku yang berisi pelajaran agama. Ia sadar, ia sudah banyak berbuat salah pada Kibum. Menghamilinya dan mencampakkannya adalah salah satunya. Dan ia ingin menebus segala kesalahannya pada namja yang amat dicintainya itu. Akhirnya, Siwon memutuskan menjadi seorang pastur di sana mengikuti kata hati yang sempat mengusiknya di gereja.

Ayah dan keluarganya sudah tahu keinginan Siwon menjadi pastur sejak kecil, bahkan Siwon sempat masuk sekolah pastur di sela-sela studi SMA-nya. Siwon juga mengambil double degree dengan kuliah di teologi selain manajemen perhotelan. Dulu Siwon berniat untuk menjadi pastur saat masa tua menghampirinya. Tapi tetap saja keluarganya tak menyangka Siwon akan dikukuhkan secepat ini. Ayah Siwon bahkan sempat masuk rumah sakit karena keputusannya yang tiba-tiba. Walau begitu, keluarganya tetap mendukung keputusan Siwon. Mungkin sudah panggilan dari Tuhan, begitu pikir mereka.

Belum genap tiga minggu ia menjadi pastur, gereja akan melaksanakan pembaptisan massal bagi anak-anak. Hari ini adalah hari di mana acara itu akan dilaksanakan. Siwon sedang mengecek beberapa persiapan bersama para pastur lainnya dan beberapa suster di taman belakang gereja. Siwon berdiri di dekat meja panjang yang sengaja diletakkan di taman itu dan tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu di kakinya. Mata Siwon membulat sempurna ketika menemukan seorang bayi yang kira-kira berusia sebelas bulan sedang berada di kakinya dan belajar berdiri dengan memegangi kaki Siwon.

"Annyeong adik manis, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Mana Ummamu?" Siwon mengangkat bayi itu tinggi-tinggi hingga membuat bayi laki-laki itu terkekeh. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok seorang yeoja yang mungkin saja kehilangan bayinya tapi tak ada orang di taman itu selain para pastur.

"Mungkin ummamu di dalam mencarimu. Ayo kita ke dalam mencari ummamu." Siwon menggendong bayi itu memasuki gereja yang tampak sedang ramai itu. "Ada yang kehilangan bayi? Aku menemukan anak manis ini di taman belakang." Siwon sedikit berteriak pada orang-orang di sana agar suaranya bisa di dengar. Tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan mata basah menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Saya, Pastur. Saya kehilangan bayi saya saat duduk di halaman." Suara orang itu saat mengatakan kehilangan bayi terasa sangat familiar di telinga Siwon. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ibu bayi yang digendongnya. Siwon kembali terkejut ketika menemukan siapa yang kehilangan bayi itu.

"Ki.. Kim Kibum? Kau.. Kibummie?" Siwon terbata, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ibu bayi itu adalah Kibum yang berarti bayi yang ditemukannya adalah anaknya. Itu Minhonya yang selama delapan bulan lebih dicari-carinya. Sekali lagi, Tuhan menunjukkan kuasaNya di gereja itu. Ini sudah dua kali terjadi, pertemuan tak terduga antara Siwon, Kibum, dan Minho di gereja itu. Sejak saat itu juga Siwon percaya, jalannya menjadi pastur di gereja St. Carolous (berasa kaya judul lagu lawas) itu adalah jalan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk bertemu mantan kekasih dan Minhonya.

**Flashback End**

**TBC/END?**

Huwaaaah,, sebelumnya author ingin minta maaf karena di chap 1 author lupa memperkenalkan diri. Cuma naruh FF tanpa kata pengantar sama sekali. #ga sopan

Choneun Choi Yieun imnida, author baru yang berawal dari reader.

Sungguh author tidak menyangka kalau akan ada yang mereview FF gaje milik author. Apalagi dalam deretan reviewers pertama ada beberapa author favorit yang mau membaca FF ini. Apalagi rata-rata pada bilang suka bagian flashback. Jadi terharu.. Hiks.. :') *ngelap ingus pake bajunya Minho #deep bow bareng main cast

Di fict ini setiap chapnya akan ada flashback tentang kehidupan Sibum 2 tahun yg lampau…

Setiap flashbacknya bisa menguras air mata loh…. Jadi siap-siapin tissue yang banyak yah? Beli di author juga bisa… #modus

Author juga minta maaf jika ada typo yang betebaran di fict ini.

Ini dia balasan review dari readerdeul:

**Ochaviosa : **ini udah di-update, review lagi yah..

**Kyoko sato : **errr… Taeminnya udah ada khan? #nunjuk2 taetem. Nanti yunjaeminnya diusahakan.

**Kyulov : **karena wonppa belum siap. Selain itu dia juga takut sama bapaknya kalo ketauan gay.

**iNaLeeFishy :** Minho ga 2th aja udah unyu, author juga pengen nyubit Minho.. #eh? Iya nih, wowon mau enaknya ajah..

**harumisujatmiko:** ga tega? Ayo kita siksa Kibum lagi! #plakkkk becanda yah..

**R407 :** Panjangin? Ini udah panjang belum? Kaya'nya sih belum. So sweet? Kaya' authornya dunk sweet? ini next chapternya yah…

**Snowysmiles : **Snowy, Complicated kenapa discontinue? Kenapa? Kenapa? #ditendang snowy ke pelukan siwon #eh

Ia,, wowon jadi pastur karna wahyu.. #cieh bahasanya. iya nih, wowon khan emang pervert.. Kibum jadi single parent sampe chap depan.. #ups malah kasi bocoran #tutup mulut rapet-rapet pake sari rapet

**Zakurafrezee : **ho oh.. tega banget… siwon udah ngaku itu anaknya, cuma ga bilang aja ama Minho kalo dia bapaknya. #sama aja

**Reeiini :** iya, siwon mau enaknya ajah.. tenang, calm down. Minho bakal cepet tau bapaknya siapa ko'.^^

**Yukishima7 : **Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? #nyanyi ama neng ayu tingting Di chap ini jawabannya cingu.. kalo untuk penderitaan kibum.. errrr…. Tanya wowon aja deh, dia masih betah nyiksa istrinya ato ga.. Ini udah panjang belum?

**Frosyita :** tbc dunk,, sedih? Cup.. cup… cup.. jangan nangis... author ga punya balon buat kamu…^^

**Baby eunhaee :** bagus? enelan? celius? Makaciii… #cadel ala Minho. Amiiiiiiiieeeeeennnnn… author bantu ngaminin doa kamu yah? Review lagi…

**Cho97 : **keren? Makaciiie.. pipinya Minho jangan dicubitin, nanti tambah mbem… udah update yah..

**Shiki : **daebak? Masih daebak-an sunbae2 saya.. #nunjuk2 nama2 author di atas. Gpp ko' manggil chingu, asal jangan cingur aja… ^^

**Ichigobumchan:** gomawo double reviewnya.. ^^ gomawo juga udah suka.. ini udah diupdate ya..

**Shim yeonhae :** iya, Minho itu anaknya Sibum… ini udah dilanjut.. ^^

**dindaR :** belon tamat ko' say. Happy end? Ummm… liat nanti ajah deh… ini udah lanjut..

Segitu dulu ya, balesan reviewnya… sekali lagi terimakasih atas sumbangan review para readers sekalian dan juga buat silent readers… Maaf kalo ga bisa disebut satu-satu…

Sekian dari author, mind to review again?


	3. Chapter 3

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho**

**Attention Please!**

**Chap ini full flashback Sibum.**

Tadinya author mau buat flashback di setiap chapter, tapi entah kenapa author tiba-tiba ingin ada chapter khusus tentang flashback. Semata-mata agar reader tidak bosan dan bingung dengan scene Siwon atau Kibum yang setiap chapter selalu berslide-slide ria dengan masa lalu. Selain itu karena ide yang melintas di otak author adalah flashback. Jujur, sebenarnya author sedang menggarap rate M dari fict ini, tapi ya itu, yang muncul malah flashback dan flashback. Jadi author putuskan untuk membuat chap khusus flashback dengan rate aman karena flashback di rate M sudah author simpan untuk chap depan. Chap ini juga sekaligus menjawab beberapa review readers tentang sikap uri Siwonnie.

So, keep enjoy my fict. Happy reading..^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di halaman belakang gereja St. Carolous itu terlihat seorang bayi laki-laki yang merangkak dengan lincahnya di atas tanah. Bayi itu adalah Minho yang sedang mengejar kupu-kupu yang tadi melintas di hadapannya. Sebagai anak sebelas bulan yang belum pernah melihat kupu-kupu cantik itu, Minho penasaran dan ingin mengejar serangga tersebut. Minho terus mengikuti kupu-kupu itu ke halaman belakang gereja sampai akhirnya kupu-kupu itu menghilang di balik rimbunnya daun pohon oak.

"Jjaaa…." Minho berteriak kegirangan melihat kupu-kupunya terbang di hadapannya. Matanya yang tajam tak sedikitpun membiarkan sang kupu-kupu lepas dari pandangannya. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan kuat itu dengan lincah merangkak di tanah dibantu oleh tangan-tangan kuatnya. Celana jeans yang dikenakannya sudah kotor dilapisi tanah, tapi anak itu seakan tidak lelah merangkak, berkejar-kejaran dengan kupu-kupu.

"Huh? Huuu…" Kupu-kupu itu akhirnya menghilang di antara dedaunan pohon oak, membuat Minho kecil mendesah kecewa. Bibirnya yang merah dikerucutkan lucu. Minho kehilangan mainannya. Tak lama, telinga Minho mendengar suara lucu yang menggelitik. Minho terkekeh mendengar suara itu dan berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"Wrebek… Wrebeekk…" Seekor kodok hijau berada tak jauh dari Minho duduk. Kodok hijau itu melompat-lompat dan membuat Minho kagum.

"Huuaaaa….." Minho kecil terlihat menyenangi kodok hijau itu dan mengejar hewan amphibi itu. Matanya membulat melihat sosok hewan amphibi yang sedang melompat-lompat itu. Kaki dan tangan mungilnya seakan tidak lelah. Dalam hatinya kodok itu harus ia dapatkan untuk mainannya.

"Haaa…" Minho merangkak menuju kaki seorang pastur, yaitu tempat kodok hijau itu berhenti melompat. Namun salah tangkap, bukan sang kodok yang ditangkap Minho, melainkan kaki pastur itu. Lagi-lagi Minho mendesah kecewa.

"Uuuh…" Minho berpegangan pada kaki sang pastur hingga menimbulkan gerakan tarikan pada celana pastur itu. Dengan kuatnya Minho mencoba berdiri dari duduknya dengan disangga kaki pastur. Pastur yang merasa celananya sedang ditarik itu melihat ke bawah dan menemukan bayi manis itu di kakinya

"Eh? Kenapa bisa ada bayi di sini? Anak siapa ini, kenapa dibiarkan sendiri di sini?" Siwon terkejut melihat bayi di kakinya. Siwon kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil Minho dari sana.

"Annyeong adik manis, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Mana ummamu?" Siwon mengangkat bayi itu tinggi-tinggi hingga membuat bayi laki-laki itu terkekeh. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok seorang yeoja yang mungkin saja kehilangan bayinya tapi tak ada orang di taman itu selain para pastur.

"He..he…he… Aaaaaa…." Minho tertawa dan berteriak ketika Siwon mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, mengajaknya bermain.

"Kau senang eoh? Kau mau bermain bersama pastur?" Siwon menggendong Minho dan menoel hidung mancung anak itu.

"Heee… Mma…" Minho bergumam dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Umma? Kau merindukan ummamu ya. Mungkin ummamu di dalam mencarimu. Ayo kita ke dalam mencari ummamu." Siwon menggendong bayi itu memasuki gereja yang tampak sedang ramai itu. Siapa tahu ibu dari anak yang ditemukannya ada di dalam gereja.

Sementara itu, Kibum berlari mengelilingi halaman luas gereja St. Carolous untuk mencari puteranya yang hilang. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Kibum masih memangku Minho di halaman gereja saat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Cho Sungmin, istri dari teman seangkatannya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kebetulan, hari ini mereka tidak sengaja bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah karena pindah rumah setelah menuntaskan kuliah mereka. Hari ini Sungmin akan membaptis Jino, putera keduanya, sedangkan Kibum akan membaptis Minho.

Kibum tidak sadar, saat ia lengah, Minho yang tingginya melebihi anak seusianya mampu merangkak turun dari pangkuan Kibum saat melihat kupu-kupu cantik berwarna biru melintas di hadapannya. Kibum benar-benar tidak sadar Minho turun dari pangkuannya. Kini tangisnya pecah, karena kehilangan jejak harta berharga satu-satunya baginya.

"Kibummie, sudahlah, Kyuhyun sedang mencarinya, kau istirahat saja dulu." Sungmin memaksa namja manis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu duduk. Ia jengah melihat sahabatnya berlari tidak tentu arah untuk mencari Minho.

"Tidak bisa, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa hanya diam dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mencari Minho. Aku harus mencari anakku, Hyung." Kibum bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali mencari Minho.

"Hyung, kau mau ke mana? Biar aku yang mencarinya. Kudengar ada taman di belakang gereja ini, aku akan mencarinya ke sana." Kyuhyun datang dengan nafas tersengal. Ia juga turut mencari Minho di seluruh penjuru halaman depan gereja itu.

"Ada yang kehilangan bayi? Aku menemukan anak manis ini di taman belakang." Suara seseorang terdengar dari dalam gereja. Sepertinya ada yang menemukan seorang anak. Sontak Kibum berlari ke dalam gereja untuk melihat anak tersebut. Siapa tahu itu adalah anaknya, Minho.

"Saya Pastur. Saya kehilangan bayi saya saat duduk di halaman." Kibum menghampiri sang pastur yang sedang menggendong anaknya dari belakang.

"Ki… Kim Kibum? Kau.. Kibummie?" Pastur itu berbalik dan menemukan Kibum yang sedang menangis kehilangan anaknya. Pastur itu adalah Siwon, mantan kekasih Kibum, ayah kandung dari seorang Kim Minho yang sedang digendong oleh pastur itu sendiri.

"Si… Siwon Hyung…" Kibum terbata, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Siwon menggunakan pakaian jubah seperti toga berwarna putih layaknya seorang pastur dan menggendong anaknya.

"Kau benar Kibummie? Kau lebih kurus. Kau makan dengan baik? Jadi ini anak kita?" Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan membelai pipinya yang terlihat lebih tirus dari saat ia tinggalkan.

"Ini anakku. Bukan anakmu." Damn! Hati Siwon terasa bagai dihujam pisau mendengar ucapan ketus Kibum. Siwon kecewa, ternyata Kibum masih belum bisa menerimanya kembali.

"Ini anak kita. Dia darah dagingku kan?" Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Kibum bahwa anak yang digendongnya adalah puteranya.

"Selamanya dia hanya anakku seorang. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari kehidupan kami. Oh, satu lagi, aku akan membayar biaya operasiku padamu." Kibum mengambil Minho dari gendongan Siwon hingga anak itu menangis sambil menarik-narik jubah Siwon, seakan tak mau berpisah dengan sang ayah.

"Hek..hek..hek.. Huweeeee…. Uuuuuhh…" Minho menangis keras saat Kibum mencoba memisahkannya dari Siwon. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai, mencari tangan Siwon untuk menyambutnya kembali dalam gendongan hangat ayahnya.

"Tidak Chagi, kau harus bersama Umma. Kau tidak boleh bersama orang asing." Kibum menjauhkan Minho dari Siwon, menggenggam tangannya agar kedua tangan itu tak lagi meronta-ronta.

"Dia mau denganku, Bummie. Biarkan dia denganku." Siwon mencoba mengambil kembali Minho dari gendongan Kibum, tapi suara seorang suster menghentikan gerakannya.

"Pastur Choi, acara sudah akan dimulai. Silahkan ke depan altar, Anda bersama Pastur Kim, Pastur Ahn, dan Pastur lainnya akan membaptis anak-anak." Seorang suster cantik mendekati Siwon.

"Gamsahamnida Suster Stella Kim. Apa saya mendapat giliran pertama?" Siwon beralih pandangan pada Suster muda itu.

"Ne, Pastur Choi, Pastur Kim, dan Pastur Ahn akan mendapat giliran pertama membaptis anak-anak. Setelah dua puluh anak, maka Anda akan diganti dengan pastur lainnya agar Anda dapat beristirahat." Suster Kim berujar pada Siwon dan menunggunya untuk ke depan altar bersama.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Nyonya Kim. Aku baru saja menemukan anaknya yang hilang di taman belakang. Sebaiknya Anda ke altar lebih dulu, Pastur Kim dan Pastur Ahn pasti butuh bantuan Anda." Siwon menghalau suster itu dengan halus dari hadapannya.

"Pastur Kim sudah ditemani Suster Park Leeteuk, dan Pastur Ahn sudah ditemani Suster Kwon Boa. Saya akan menemani Anda nanti, Pastur Choi. Kalau begitu saya ke depan altar dulu." Suster itu undur diri dari hadapan Siwon. Selepas kepergian Suster Kim, Siwon ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kibum. Tapi baru saja mulutnya terbuka, Kibum sudah menyelanya.

"Selamat karena kau sudah jadi pastur sekarang. Sebaiknya lakukan tugasmu dengan baik Pastur Choi." Kibum langsung meninggalkan Siwon setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menghampiri Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Key, dan Jino yang sudah duduk di bangku deretan nomor tiga.

"Kibummie, kau masih belum memaafkanku." Siwon bergumam lirih melihat punggung Kibum menjauh. Tak lama setelah melihat Kibum duduk, Siwon berjalan ke depan altar untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Upacara pembaptisan massal itu berlangsung khidmat. Tidak terasa sudah belasan anak yang dibaptis oleh Siwon. Anak-anak itu dari berbagai usia, dari bayi baru lahir sampai belasan tahun. Anak-anak itu juga ada dari panti asuhan yang dikelola gereja, ada juga dari para jemaat yang sengaja ingin membaptis anak-anak mereka. Raut wajah Siwon terlihat tenang dan gembira melihat anak-anak yang dibaptisnya. Doa-doa tulus meluncur dari bibirnya untuk anak yang sedang disucikan Tuhan melalui dirinya. Siwon melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, walau ini kesempatan pertamanya melaksanakan upacara pembaptisan. Maklum, Siwon adalah seorang pastur baru yang belum banyak melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang pastur.

"Berikutnya ada siapa Suster Kim?" Siwon baru saja selesai membaptis bayi perempuan berusia satu minggu yang dibawa orang tuanya ke gereja dan siap untuk membaptis anak lainnya.

"Berikutnya ada Kim Minho, putera dari Kim Kibum." Suster Kim membaca nama yang ada di daftarnya. Siwon terdiam mendengar nama Minho dipanggil oleh suster yang jadi asistennya saat ini.

'Kau memberinya nama itu, Bummie. Gomawo kau sudah menggunakan pemberianku. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau berikan aku kesempatan membaptis anakku sendiri.' Batin Siwon dalam hatinya.

"Suster, tidak bisakah saya menunggu pastur lain saja untuk membaptis anak saya?" Kibum terdengar mengeluh saat mengetahui siapa yang akan membaptis Minho.

"Tidak bisa, Nyonya. Anda lihat sendiri, pastur lain juga memiliki daftar nama anak masing-masing. Anda tidak usah khawatir, Pastur Choi tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti salah menggunting rambut atau salah membasuh kepala anak Anda. Walau dia pastur muda, Pastur Choi sangat telaten membaptis anak." Suster Kim meyakinkan Kibum tentang kemampuan Siwon, membuat Kibum sedikit muak mendengarnya. Namun Kibum tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya Kibum merelakan Minho dibaptis ayahnya sendiri.

"Kim Minho? Nama yang bagus. Apa appamu yang memberikanmu nama itu? Kau tampan sekali, pasti seperti appamu." Siwon mencoba berbincang pada anak yang digendong Kibum, walau sang ibu terlihat tidak suka.

"Cepatlah Anda membaptisnya, anak lain sedang menunggu." Lagi-lagi Kibum berkata ketus pada Siwon.

"Ne, aku akan membaptisnya." Siwon mengambil air suci dan membasuh kepala anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Dengan telaten Siwon mengusap kepala anaknya dan mengucapkan doa bagi Minho. Siwon kini menggunting sedikit rambut Minho dengan hati-hati, takut ujung gunting itu melukai kulit kepala puteranya.

"Sudah selesai Elias Kim, kau harus tumbuh jadi anak yang baik. Jaga ummamu untukku Minho." Siwon bergumam pelan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir setelah memberikan nama baptis bagi anaknya, tidak sampai terdengar Kibum. Baru saja Siwon ingin mencium kening Minho, Kibum langsung menggendong anaknya pergi dari sana dan Siwon memakluminya.

Kibum berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa meninggalkan Siwon kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Minho. Tes… Satu bulir air bening menetes dari mata Siwon. Dengan sigap Siwon berbalik badan dan mengusap air matanya. Rasa bahagia dalam hatinya karena telah membaptis anaknya sendiri tak dapat dibendungnya. Bahunya bergetar, menandakan tangisannya semakin keras. Siwon gagal membendung air matanya.

"Pastur Choi, Anda baik-baik saja?" Suster Kim mendekati Siwon, seperti terlihat mengkhawatirkan pastur tampan itu.

"Ne, aku hanya terharu melihat anak-anak itu. Aku mersindukan anakku." Siwon berkata jujur pada Suster Kim.

Semua pengurus gereja tahu bahwa Siwon pernah melakukan kesalahan dan kehilangan jejak anaknya. Siwon sendiri yang mengungkapkannya ketika memasuki asrama calon pastur sebulan yang lalu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa anak yang dimaksud Siwon, karena ia tak pernah membongkar siapa kekasihnya di masa lalu dan anaknya. Hanya satu orang yang tahu, Suster Park Leeteuk, suster yang berada bersama Kibum saat namja cantik itu akan melahirkan. Instingnya tidak bisa dibohongi ketika melihat Siwon mengkhawatirkan Kibum saat ia akan melahirkan.

"Sabar, Pastur Choi. Anda pasti akan bertemu dengan anak Anda suatu saat nanti." Suster Kim tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Bolehkah aku beristirahat sekarang? Sepertinya Minho yang terakhir. Kepalaku sedikit pusing." Siwon memegang pelipis kirinya, meyakinkan suster cantik itu bahwa ia benar-benar sedang pusing sekarang.

"Ne, anak itu yang terakhir. Anda akan digantikan dengan Pastur Oh sekarang. Silahkan beristirahat Pastur Choi." Suster Kim memberikan jalan bagi Siwon untuk berlalu dari altar.

Siwon keluar melalui pintu samping gereja, melangkah menuju taman belakang. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di sana sambil melanjutkan tangisnya. Siwon menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya, melihat sisa-sisa sentuhan dari kepala puteranya.

"Aku… Aku membaptis anakku sendiri. Aku melakukannya. Aku membaptis Minho." Siwon menciumi kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba mencari aroma shampoo yang tertinggal dari rambut Minho.

"Terimakasih Tuhan, kau pertemukan aku dengan anakku sekali lagi. Kau biarkan aku menggendongnya. Kau biarkan aku membaptisnya. Terimakasih Tuhan." Siwon menangis. Tak henti-hentinya ucapan syukur mengalir dari bibir tipisnya atas kejadian hari ini.

"Pastur Choi Siwon?" Seorang suster paruh baya mendekati kursi tempat duduk Siwon.

"Oh, Suster Park. Tugasmu sudah selesai?" Siwon menyeka air matanya, malu terlihat menangis di hadapan suster senior itu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Pastur Kim Kangin sudah digantikan dengan Pastur Lee. Kau menangis. Ada hal yang membuatmu sedih?" Suster berhati lembut itu duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Anakku, aku menemukan anakku. Aku bahkan membaptisnya dengan kedua tanganku." Siwon kembali meneteskan air matanya sambil kembali menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baguslah. Tuhan sudah memberimu jalan. Tuhan mempertemukanmu kembali dengan puteramu. Apa dia kemari bersama ibunya?" Suster Park menepuk pelan bahu Siwon.

"Ne, tapi ibunya masih belum bisa memaafkanku. Sepertinya ia masih marah padaku karena sudah meninggalkannya sekali lagi. Aku benar-benar menyesal padanya. Aku…" Siwon tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya merosot ke bahu Suster Park dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau bicarakan baik-baik dengannya. Katakan kau ingin bertanggungjawab pada anakmu dan dia." Suster senior itu membelai punggung namja yang dua puluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku ragu dia akan menerimaku kembali. Lagipula statusku… Aku seorang pastur sekarang, aku tidak bisa menikahinya." Siwon menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bertanggung jawab bukan berarti kau harus menikahinya. Kau bisa tetap menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang ayah. Tunjukkan jika kau benar-benar menyesal dan ingin membahagiakan mereka." Suster Park memberikan nasehat pada namja yang sudah seperti anaknya itu.

"Maksud Suster? Aku masih bisa berada di sisi Kibummie dan Minho? Tapi.. Apa mungkin aku dipanggil appa oleh anakku sendiri, sementara aku adalah seorang pastur muda?" Siwon menegakkan duduknya setelah mendengar nasehat Leeteuk.

"Tentu. Kau harus berada di sisi anakmu dan ibunya. Dulu, saat Pastur Kim meninggalkanku menjadi pastur dalam keadaan hamil, dia sama sekali tidak peduli denganku. Sampai Suho aku bawa kemari, bertemu dengannya. Saat itu aku masih ingat betul Suho memanggilnya appa walau mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, dan Pastur Kim luluh. Ia sangat menyayangi Suho dan selalu ada di sisinya sampai ajal Suho menjemput." Suster itu mengenang masa lalunya.

"Suho? Suster juga pernah punya anak? Dengan Pastur Kim?" Siwon tidak percaya, ternyata sebelum dia ada orang yang mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ne, dulu aku kekasih Pastur Kim. Dia menghamiliku, tapi meninggalkanku untuk menjadi pastur, menghindari tanggung jawab sebagai ayah dari janin yang aku kandung. Aku melahirkan sendiri di taman ini saat misa di hari Minggu. Dan Pastur Kim tetap tidak peduli denganku. Saat Suho hampir menginjak satu tahun, aku membawanya kemari. Pastur Kim melihatnya dan menghampiri kami. Hatinya luluh melihat puteranya tumbuh dan memanggilnya appa. Sayangnya, Suho tidak mampu bertahan dengan penyakit jantung bawaan yang diidapnya sejak lahir. Suho meninggal tiga bulan kemudian tepat di pangkuan Pastur Kim pada malam paskah." Suster Park tampak tegar menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Mianhae, aku membuatmu mengenang puteramu. Apa Suster yang mengajarkannya memanggil appa?" Siwon penasaran dengan sosok Suho, putera Suster Park.

"Gwaenchana, periode bersedih sudah berlalu lima belas tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya kosa kata appa. Seperti yang orang bilang, mungkin ada kalanya, anaklah yang merasakan ikatan batin di antara orang tua dan dirinya. Bagaimanapun orang tua kandung tetap memiliki ikatan darah dengan anak. Begitu juga anakmu. Dia pasti mengetahui siapa ayahnya karena dia merasa nyaman denganmu, merasa ada suatu ikatan lain yang melebihi dari ikatan-ikatan hubungan lain yang ia jalani dengan orang lain." Suster Park kembali menasehati pastur tampan itu.

"Apa mungkin Minho juga merasakan hal yang sama? Tadi, saat Kibummie mengambil Minho dari gendonganku, Minho menangis dan meminta aku menggendongnya lagi." Siwon terlihat bersemangat, berharap Minho benar-benar merasakan kehadirannya.

"Mungkin. Jiwa anak-anak apalagi masih bayi atau balita, mereka tidak akan pernah berbohong. Jiwa mereka belum banyak dipengaruhi dunia luar. Lebih baik kau temui mereka, Pastur Choi. Aku mau masuk dulu, upacara pembaptisan sudah hampir selesai." Suster Park bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dalam gereja, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bergelung dengan pikirannya.

Siwon berjalan keluar gereja dengan sedikit berlari. Acara sore itu baru saja berakhir dan ia ingin mengejar Kibum untuk bicara dengannya. Sesekali Siwon menabrak jemaat lain yang juga ingin keluar dari gereja. Dalam pikiran Siwon ia tidak boleh lagi kehilangan jejak mantan kekasih dan anaknya.

"Kibummie, tunggu. Aku mau bicara sebentar!" Siwon berteriak memanggil Kibum, tapi namja cantik itu tak mengindahkannya.

"Aww, Pastul, liat-liat kalau jalan! Key jadi jatuh nih. Pastul punya mata tidak cih?" Seorang anak perempuan dua setengah tahun menendang kaki Siwon yang sudah membuatnya jatuh tadi.

"Key, kau tidak boleh begitu. Ayo minta maaf!" Seorang namja manis bak kelinci muncul menasehati sang anak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Apa puteri Anda terluka? Aku minta maaf telah membuatnya terjatuh." Siwon membungkuk kepada namja itu.

"Ani, justru anak saya yang harus minta maaf karena telah kasar pada…. Siwonnie?" Namja itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sungmin Hyung." Siwon terbelalak melihat teman sekelasnya sejak SMP sampai kuliah. Sungmin adalah teman satu sekolah Siwon sejak kecil.

"Kau pastur?" Sungmin meraba-raba tubuh Siwon, memastikan matanya tak salah melihat sosok di depannya.

"Ne, aku pastur di gereja ini. Hyung, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus mengejar seseorang sekarang." Siwon melangkah menjauh dari Sungmin, namun Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Siwonnie! Kalau yang kau cari Kibummie, cari dia di rumah orang tuanya yang dulu. Dia baru pindah kemarin kembali ke rumahnya membawa anakmu! Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan dia mengatakan semuanya padaku!" Sungmin berteriak pada Siwon yang sudah bersiap memasuki mobilnya.

Kibum memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka kaget ketika melihat Kibum membawa seorang bayi yang mirip dengan Siwon. Tanpa bertanya pun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tahu bahwa itu anak Siwon. Mereka tahu, Kibum tak akan melakukannya dengan orang lain.

"Min, kau habis bertemu siapa?" Kyuhyun mengagetkan istrinya dari belakang setelah selesai mengganti popok Jino yang sudah penuh di toilet gereja.

"Itu… Anak itu benar-benar mewujudkan impiannya." Sungmin masih merasa seperti bermimpi mengingat wujud Siwon yang tadi ia temui.

"Nugu? Siapa yang kau maksud Min?" Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap istrinya. Pasalnya kini Sungmin sibuk geleng-geleng kepala sendiri serta menggumamkan kata 'ani' dan 'andwae' berulang-ulang kali.

"Siwonnie. Kekasih Kibummie. Ayah dari Kim Minho." Sungmin menatap suaminya cemas, seperti ada yang dipikirkannya secara mendalam.

"Siwon Hyung? Kau bertemu dengannya? Aish, aku sangat merindukannya, dulu dia selalu membelaku ketika kalian marah jika aku menjahili kalian." Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalunya saat kuliah dulu.

"Ne, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia menabrak Key dengan tidak sengaja. Sepertinya dia sedang mengejar Kibummie. Dia… Dia jadi pastur di gereja ini, Kyu. Kau tahu? Pastur. Bagaimana mungkin? Sementara dia punya anak yang lucu dari Kibummie. Inikah alasan Kibummie melajang dan merawat anaknya sendirian?" Sungmin berlutut, memeluk Key. Membayangkan betapa beratnya menjadi seorang Kibum. Beruntung Kyuhyun selalu berada di sisinya. Kyuhyun bahkan rela menikahinya ketika Sungmin hamil di luar nikah saat masih di semester lima bangku kuliah sementara dirinya masih di semester tiga dan mendorong Sungmin untuk menuntaskan kuliahnya walau dalam keadaan hamil.

"Mwo? Pastur? Aish, si pecinta Alkitab itu benar-benar menjadi pastur seperti ledekan-ledekan kita dulu?" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh hingga membangunkan Jino yang tidur dalam gendongannya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kyu. Jino terbangun. Ne, dia jadi pastur. Andai usia kandungan Kibummie agak tua saat kuliah dulu, mungkin semua akan kita ketahui dengan cepat. Tapi sayangnya, Kibummie masih hamil tiga bulan saat kalian wisuda dan perutnya sama sekali tak terlihat membuncit." Sungmin mengambil alih bayi satu bulan itu dari gendongan Kyuhyun sambil mengingat bentuk tubuh Kibum ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Ne, aku tak yakin jika ada yang tahu masalah ini selain Kibum Hyung dan Siwon Hyung sendiri." Kini Kyuhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya selepas mengetahui masalah sahabatnya dan sahabat istrinya.

"Begitulah, ayo kita pulang. Key sudah mengantuk. Lihat dia, sudah merajuk-merajuk begitu." Sungmin menyentil pelan kening Key yang sedari tadi terlihat menendang-nendang kerikil di sekitar kakinya karena bosan dengan pembicaraan orang tuanya.

"Aigo, anak Appa sudah bosan huh? Kau mau belanja pita rambut berwarna pink lagi untuk permintaan maaf Appa padamu?" Kyuhyun menggendong Key yang masih tampak kesal.

"Ne, Key mau pita walna pink lagi. Yang banyak! Lebih banyak dali kemalin! Key juga mau cepatu balu walna pink yang ada pitanya!" Key membentak ayahnya ketika menyuarakan keinginannya. Key sangat suka dengan pita rambut. Baginya bertemu dengan pita rambut apalagi yang berwarna pink, itu akan melupakan kesedihannya.

"Kenapa semuanya berwarna pink? Kau lama-lama seperti Umma yang tergila-gila dengan warna pink. Demi semua level Starcraft yang aku tamatkan, jangan sampai Jino juga menyukai warna pink." Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung mancung sang tuan puteri.

"Jelas caja Key cuka walna pink, Key kan anak Umma." Key merentangkan kedua tangannya, ingin beralih gendongan dari ayahnya ke ibunya.

"Umma menggendong Jino, Key. Kau sama Appa saja. Kyu, anakmu jadi ketularan evil sepertimu. Dia bahkan lebih cerewet dariku. Itu pasti menurun darimu, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ekspresi ayah dan anak yang punya sifat mirip itu.

"Key tidak milip Appa! Key cepelti Umma! Jino yang milip Appa!" Key memukul-mukul bahu ayahnya dengan kuat hingga Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan Key, kau meremukkan tulang Appa. Jino itu sangat manis seperti Umma. Oh, apa Tuhan salah memberi gender pada anak-anakku? Keyku yang cantik ini terlalu tomboy seperti namja, sedangkan Jino berwajah manis sekali seperti yeoja." Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, seakan menyesali pemberian Tuhan padanya.

"Syukurilah apa yang ada dalam diri anak-anakmu, Kyu. Mereka perpaduan kita berdua. Jino itu pasti tipe-tipe uke sepertiku. Hihihihi…" Sungmin cekikikan melihat Kyuhyun yang terkejut kala Jino dikatakan tipe uke seperti istrinya.

"Andwae! Tak ada yang meneruskan perusahaan game onlineku nanti jika Jino jadi uke. Aku tidak mau anakku dua-duanya diambil orang. Ayo kita pulang, beli pita untuk tuan puteri manis dan cantik ini." Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin pergi dari sana untuk memasuki mobil mereka.

Kini Siwon sudah berada di depan rumah peninggalan orang tua Kibum. Tak ada yang berubah dari rumah itu. Masih tetap bersahaja, tamannya masih tertata rapi, ayunan dari ban bekas tempat favorit Kibum membaca buku masih terpasang di pohon mangga besar di halaman rumah itu. Siwon turun dari mobilnya, melepas jubah atribut pasturnya dan mengintip situasi rumah itu.

Dengan pelan Siwon memasuki halaman rumah Kibum yang pintu gerbangnya sedikit terbuka itu. Siwon mendekati pintu bercat putih yang ada di depannya kemudian menempelkan telinganya dan terdengar suara gelak tawa dari dua orang namja yang sedang bercengkrama. Kini Siwon mencoba mengintip dari celah-celah gordin jendela, mencoba melihat ke dalam. Mata Siwon terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat pemandangan di dalam rumah itu.

Kibum dirangkul oleh seorang namja tampan. Sepertinya karisma namja itu hampir sama dengan Siwon. Pastur tampan itu mencoba melihat detail wajah dari namja yang sudah berani-beraninya memeluk mantan kekasihnya. Matanya tajam, alisnya tebal, wajah kecil, dan bibirnya yang merah dan penuh itu. Proses identifikasi Siwon terhadap namja itu tak sampai di sana. Namja itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan Kibum, apa dia adalah namja yang mampu menggeser posisi Siwon di hati Kibum? Apa dia adalah namja yang secara suka rela mau jadi ayah dari Minho, mengganti posisi ayah yang seharusnya ditempati Siwon?

Siwon bersandar pada dinding, menguatkan hatinya setelah melihat pemandangan tadi. Hatinya kacau. Inikah balasan yang ia terima karena telah meninggalkan seorang Kim Kibum? Siwon menangis dalam diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang bisa saja mengalir dari bibirnya. Hatinya sakit, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa ia harus mundur sekarang juga atau tetap mempertahankan keinginannya untuk memulai dari awal dengan Kibum.

Siwon menghapus kasar air matanya, mencoba melupakan kesimpulan atas penyelidikannya tadi. Kembali ia melihat situasi ke dalam rumah dan kembali pula ia merasa sakit. Minhonya, anaknya, putera tunggalnya sedang tertawa lebar dan cekikikan ketika namja itu mencoba membuat ekspresi-ekspresi lucu di wajahnya. Siwon memegang dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut kencang seolah ingin menembus tulang rusuknya. Perlahan bibirnya bergumam dalam suara berbisik.

"Oh Tuhan, inikah rasanya dikhianati? Inikah yang dirasakan Kibummie dulu?"

Satu air mata kembali lolos dari obsidian hitam itu. Siwon terduduk seketika saat kakinya bergetar, tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah cincin dari dalam kantung celananya. Cincin couplenya bersama Kibum yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun sejak kelahiran Minho. Siwon mencium cincin itu, dan menggenggamnya di depan dadanya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Kibummie, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku bodoh, aku jahat, aku egois. Aku telah banyak menyiksamu. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Aku pantas. Sepertinya aku memang harus menebus dosaku padamu dan Minho seumur hidupku."

Siwon kembali menciumi cincin itu bertubi-tubi, seakan-akan cincin itu adalah wajah Kibum. Siwon beranjak dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan halaman rumah mungil itu. Ia meraih kasar pintu mobilnya dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar pula ketika ia sudah berada di dalam mobil. Pastur itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menumpahkan segala emosinya dan…

BRAAAKKKKK!

Kibum sedang berada di halaman rumahnya bersama Minho dan namja tampan yang baru saja akan undur diri dari hadapannya. Namja manis itu terlihat sedang membantu sang namja tampan mengancingkan mantel tebalnya. Ini sudah mulai musim dingin, wajar jika suhu udara mulai menurun. Namun tiba-tiba suara tangis Minho mengagetkannya.

"Huuwwweeeeeeee….. Huuwweeeeeeee…" Minho menangis dengan keras tanpa sebab. Minho sama sekali tidak terjatuh dari strollernya. Popoknya juga masih bersih. Susunya juga ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Cup, cup, sayang. Kau kenapa huh? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kibum mencoba menenangkan anaknya. Tangannya menimang-nimang bayi lucu itu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Coba kau periksa suhu tubuhnya, Hyung. Mungkin ia kedinginan." Namja tampan itu turut mendekati Kibum sambil membawakan mainan Minho yang diambil dari stroller.

"Tidak panas. Mantelnya tebal dan hangat Soohyun-ah. Tapi kenapa dia menangis dengan keras begini. Minho tidak pernah menangis sehebat ini sebelumnya." Kibum terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkah anaknya yang menangis dengan heboh. Tangannya mengembalikan mainan yang diberikan oleh seorang namja tampan bernama Kim Soohyun, adik sepupu Kibum.

"Jinjjayo? Hyung, lihat tangannya menunjuk gerbang. Coba saja kau bawa ke sana, siapa tahu Minho ingin melihat kendaraan yang lewat mungkin?" Soohyun mengendikan bahunya. Dia juga pusing dengan ulah keponakannya.

"Iya sayang, kita ke jalan ne? Apa yang ingin kau lihat di jalanan yang sepi itu?" Kibum menuruti kata-kata Soohyun, membawa Minho ke depan pintu gerbang. Tapi anak itu tidak juga berhenti menangis, bahkan sekarang tubuhnya dimajukan seolah ingin mengejar seseorang yang baru saja melintas di sana.

"Kau mau ke mana? Ini sudah sore, nak. Kita harus pulang ne? Tak baik berlama-lama di luar, udara makin dingin." Kibum merapatkan mantelnya ke tubuh Minho, melindungi anak itu dari keganasan angin musim dingin.

"HUUWWWEEEEEEEE… HUUWWEEEEEEE…." Tangis bayi sebelas bulan itu malah semakin keras ketika Kibum membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Minho? Apa perlu dia dibawa ke dokter? Coba saja periksakan dirinya." Soohyun mendekati namja yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Minho itu.

"Dia tidak sakit Soohyun-ah. Aku benar-benar bingung. Sepertinya aku harus menelepon Sungmin Hyung. Mungkin saja Key dan Jino pernah mengalami ini." Kibum mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari kantung mantelnya dan mencari-cari kontak Sungmin.

Polisi terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir, berkeliling memasang garis polisi berwarna kuning cerah. Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas di ruas jalan itu. Mobil yang dikendarai Siwon masuk ke dalam lubang galian perbaikan saluran air yang cukup dalam dan lebar. Separuh mobil itu masuk ke dalam lubang. Siwon sendiri belum bisa dievakuasi.

"Eeeeh… Kibummieh…. Minhoooh…. Aegyaaah…." Siwon mengerang lemah disela kesakitannya. Darah mengucur dari dahinya yang terkena pecahan kaca.

"Orangnya masih hidup! Cepat evakuasi dia!" Seorang polisi berteriak pada orang-orang yang ada di sana. Mobil naas itu diangkat menggunakan mobil derek. Polisi langsung mengeluarkan tubuh Siwon yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu dan langsung memindahkannya ke brankar untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh ambulance.

Minho baru saja selesai menangis dan sedang tertidur pulas di gendongan ibunya. Jejak-jejak air mata masih memenuhi wajah tampannya. Bayi itu sudah menangis selama satu jam penuh, membuat ibu dan pamannya kelimpungan. Kibum menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat montok bayi gembul itu. Matanya yang cantik terlihat lelah. Bagaimana tidak, Minho terus memberontak dan menendang-nendang.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, hubungi saja aku." Soohyun menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang dari rotan.

"Ne, Soohyun-ah. Gomawo kau sudah mau menemaniku hari ini." Kibum berdiri sambil menggendong Minho, mengantarnya hingga depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang, Hyung. Ahjussi pulang Minho-ya." Soohyun merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi bulat keponakannya kemudian pergi dari rumah Kibum menggunakan motornya.

Kibum kembali ke dalam rumah dan langsung membawa Minho ke kamarnya. Kibum meletakkan anak satu-satunya itu di ranjang miliknya kemudian menyelimutinya. Kibum sendiri turut berbaring di samping anaknya. Tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya, menjadikannya bantal. Tangan kirinya mengusap rambut Minho, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau kenapa Minho-ya? Apa Umma menyakitimu? Kau telah membuat Umma khawatir tadi." Kibum bergumam pelan sambil terus mengusap rambut Minho.

"Kau… Apa kau merindukan appamu? Bukankah baru kali ini kau melihatnya? Kau terlihat bahagia bersamanya. Jujur saja, Umma senang melihatmu bersamanya tadi. Tapi Umma ingin dia mengerti rasanya diabaikan dan dicampakkan. Mianhae, Umma menjauhkanmu darinya. Umma janji, lain kali Umma akan membiarkanmu bersamanya. Tapi bukan sekarang. Jaljjayo Minho Chagi." Kibum mengecup kening Minho dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di ruas jalan Gwangju. Sebuah mobil menabrak papan perbaikan jalan dan terjerembab di lubang galian saluran air. Satu orang korban yang diyakini sebagai seorang pastur terluka parah. Sampai saat ini korban masih tidak sadarkan diri dan dirawat di rumah sakit Gwangju."

Suara penyiar berita mengalun dari televisi yang dinyalakan Kibum. Merasa tertarik, Kibum yang tadinya sedang mencuci botol susu Minho langsung duduk di kursi makan sambil menonton berita itu. Mata Kibum langsung membulat melihat sosok korban yang sedang digotong dari dalam lubang. Itu Siwon, mantan kekasihnya. Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Siwon kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa?

"Hyung…" Tanpa sadar sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari obsidian cantik itu. Bibirnya bergetar. Kibum berpikir itulah yang membuat Minho menangis kencang tadi. Minho merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan ayahnya. Kibum sadar, ikatan batin antara Minho dan Siwon tak bisa diputuskan.

Kibum meninggalkan pekerjaan mencucinya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Kibum mengangkat Minho dari ranjangnya setelah mengenakan mantelnya lalu pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat Siwon dirawat. Sesampainya di sana, Kibum melihat Siwon dari balik ruang rawat. Tak mungkin ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan keluarga Siwon itu. Keluarganya terutama ibu Siwon menangis sesenggukan menunggu puteranya yang sudah tiga jam tidak sadarkan diri dan menerima beberapa jahitan di pelipis, dahi, dan dagunya.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Aku membawa Minho. Sadarlah, dia ada di dekatmu. Kau pasti merasakannya. Iya kan? Kau merasakannya. Kau harus bangun sekarang, Hyung. Berhentilah bermimpi dan masuki dunia nyatamu." Kibum bergumam lirih di depan jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis itu.

"Eeeeeh…. " Siwon mengerang terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua orang di ruangan itu mendekatinya.

"Panggilkan dokter! Siwonnie, kau dengar Umma?" Nyonya Choi histeris saat mengetahui anaknya sadar. Siwon benar-benar sadar. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada keluarganya di sana, orang yang membangunkannya tak ditemukannya.

'Kibummie dan Minho, dimana mereka? Tadi aku yakin sekali mereka ada di sini. Kibummie membangunkanku. Dia membawa Minho kemari.' Siwon membatin saat dokter memeriksanya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya di luar kamar itu ada sepasang mata yang tersenyum pedih.

"Kau sudah bangun. Sekarang saatnya aku pulang. Istirahatlah Hyung. Saranghae." Sosok itu berlalu dari sana meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju rumah mungilnya.

Satu minggu sudah Siwon pulang dari rumah sakit. Sebelumnya dia harus dirawat selama empat hari penuh. Siwon sekarang sedang ada di gereja bersama orang tuanya. Mereka mengucap syukur karena Siwon bisa cepat pulih dari luka-lukanya. Siwon baru saja menuntaskan doanya dan akan melihat-lihat keadaan anak-anak di panti asuhan yang terletak di belakang gereja itu bersama orang tuanya.

Siwon dan orang tuanya keluar dari gereja saat Kibum, Soohyun, dan Minho memasuki gereja. Mereka bertemu pandang dan hanya diam. Kibum sedikit membungkuk saat berpapasan dengan Siwon dan Siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum. Kibum kemudian duduk di kursi deretan nomor dua bersama Soohyun dan Minho, lalu memulai sesi berdoa mereka.

"Yeobo, lihatlah, bayi itu lucu sekali, pipinya gembul, aku jadi ingin mencubitnya." Nyonya Choi merasa gemas sambil mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri saat melihat Minho dalam gendongan Kibum.

"Iya Yeobo, andai saja Siwonnie yang pabbo ini tidak jadi pastur kita pasti bisa punya cucu." Tuan Choi membalas perkataan istrinya sambil menyindir Siwon yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Nyonya Choi.

DEG! Siwon terdiam, orang tuanya menginginkan cucu? Anak yang berpapasan dengan mereka adalah cucu mereka. Itu anaknya. Dan Siwon benar-benar tidak siap untuk mengakui itu semua. Sangat konyol rasanya jika saat orang tuanya menginginkan cucu lalu Siwon membawa Minho kehadapan mereka. Orang tuanya bisa kena serangan jantung jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Kini mereka ada di dalam panti asuhan gereja. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sedang sibuk membagi-bagikan hadiah pada puluhan anak-anak kurang beruntung itu. Raut wajah mereka terlihat bahagia karena bisa berbagi kasih bersama anak-anak itu. Sesekali Tuan dan Nyonya Choi menggendong beberapa anak yang lucu, bermain, dan bercengkrama dengan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, Siwon sudah tidak ada di sana dan sedang menunggu Kibum selesai berdoa.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Bummie." Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang baru saja selesai berdoa.

"Oh, saya juga ada yang ingin saya berikan pada Pastur." Kibum mencoba bicara seformal mungkin pada Siwon. Tidak ada lagi nada ketus dalam ucapannya seperti pertemuan mereka yang lalu.

"Ayo ikut aku ke taman belakang." Siwon mempersilahkan Kibum untuk jalan duluan, meninggalkan Soohyun yang belum menyelesaikan doanya.

"Ada apa, Pastur Choi?" Kibum memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku pastur. Tetaplah memanggilku hyung atau Siwonnie." Siwon berucap pada Kibum.

"Tidak pantas jika saya memanggil Pastur dengan sebutan itu. Ini gereja." Kibum menunduk malu.

"Kenapa? Semua orang-orang terdekatku masih memanggilku begitu, jadi kau juga harus memanggilku seperti biasanya. Oh, Kibummie, chukkae." Siwon menyalami tangan Kibum hingga membuat namja itu sedikit kaget.

"Chu-chukkae? Untuk apa?" Kibum melepas jabatan tangan Siwon dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena sentuhan Siwon.

"Chukkae karena kau sudah menemukan penggantiku. Kuharap ia bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuk Minho." Siwon berkata lemah, ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

"O-oh, itu. Hy-Hyung, Soohyunie bukan kekasihku. Dia adik sepupuku." Kibum tak menyangka Siwon akan salah paham pada Soohyun.

"Eh? Adik sepupumu?" Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kibum. Namja yang dicemburuinya hingga ia mendapat kecelakaan adalah adik sepupu Kibum? Oh, betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"Ne, dia adik sepupuku. Saat aku hamil dan baru melahirkan Minho aku tinggal dirumahnya. Soohyun umma membantuku mengurus Minho." Kibum berterus terang pada Siwon.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menghilang tanpa jejak? Tak tahukah kau kalau aku mencarimu selama berbulan-bulan ini?" Siwon sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kibum.

"Kau mencariku? Untuk apa kau mencariku? Kau ingin mencampakkanku dan Minho sekali lagi huh? Hatiku baru saja terbuka saat kau menungguiku melahirkan. Karena itu aku memakai nama pemberianmu. Tapi kenyataan kau pergi meninggalkan kami lagi membuatku sakit." Kibum menangis terisak, mengeluarkan emosi yang sudah setahun ini menggerogoti hatinya.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab padamu. Aku ingin tahu keadaanmu dan anak kita." Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dan Minho.

"Bertanggung jawab katamu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami? Inikah caramu bertanggung jawab pada kami? Dengan menjadi pastur?" Kibum sedikit berteriak hingga membuat Minho tersentak.

"Hek..hek..hek.. Mmaa…" Minho mulai menangis di pangkuan ibunya dan Siwon mengambil alih anak itu ke pangkuannya.

"Kau membuatnya terkejut Bummie. Dengarkan aku dulu, aku mencarimu saat masih di Jepang. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu dan Minho. Aku mencarimu di tempat-tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi. Termasuk gereja ini, Bummie. Aku menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk bertemu denganmu dan Minho." Siwon menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik Kibum.

"Sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan kami, Pastur Choi. Lebih baik kau lupakan kami. Kau sudah jadi pastur sekarang. Aku tidak mau menodai kesucianmu." Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil Minho dari Siwon. Lagi-lagi terjadi, Minho memberontak. Anak itu senang sekali dengan ayahnya.

"Minho ingin bersamaku. Tak adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk menjadi ayah Minho? Walau aku tak bisa menikahimu, biarkan aku menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang ayah bagi Minho. Tahukah kau bahwa aku menjadi pastur karena menjaga cintaku padamu. Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku sia-sia menanti dirimu yang tak kunjung kutemukan. Aku putus asa. Jadi lebih baik aku menebus dosaku dengan menjadi pastur ketimbang aku harus mati bunuh diri. Aku mohon Kibummie." Siwon kembali merebut Minho dari Kibum, tak lama Kibum malah kembali merebut anaknya.

"Kau… Kau sudah meninggalkan kami. Apapun alasanmu, susah bagiku untuk menerimamu kembali. Oh, ini uang pengganti biaya operasiku. Jumlahnya genap lima juta enam ratus ribu won. Ini semua tabunganku selama bekerja." Kibum mengeluarkan amplop berwarna cokelat dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Siwon.

"Tidak, Bummie. Ini kau gunakan bersama Minho. Sudah kewajibanku untuk membiayai kalian. Aku akan mengirimkan uang setiap bulannya untuk kalian." Siwon menyerahkan kembali amplop itu pada Kibum.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu. Ambillah, aku sudah punya uang lain untuk hidup bersama Minho. Aku tidak butuh uang bulanan darimu." Kibum kembali menyerahkan amplop itu secara paksa pada Siwon lalu meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

Siwon tak berniat mengejar. Ia hanya membiarkan Kibum dan Minho menghilang dari pandangannya. Siwon memasukkan amplop berisi uang itu ke dalam kantung celananya dan kembali menemui orang tuanya di panti asuhan. Siwon memasuki ruangan besar tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak itu dan mulai menyapa satu-persatu anak-anak manis yang ada di sana. Siwon menggendong satu anak perempuan yang sering menempel padanya. Pastur tampan itu mengecup pipi yeoja cilik di gendongannya kemudian larut dalam permainan mereka.

Kibum dan Minho sedang berjalan kaki menuju mini market langganan Kibum sejak dulu yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah mungilnya. Hari ini cuaca cerah, tidak terlalu dingin, mengingat ini memasuki musim dingin. Kibum hendak berbelanja untuk keperluan rumah tangganya, sekalian berbelanja kebutuhan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun bagi putera semata wayangnya yang jatuh tiga hari lagi. Tangan Kibum membetulkan syal anaknya yang menjuntai, sedangkan Minho sedang asyik bermimpi dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Annyeong." Kibum menyapa ramah ahjumma pemilik mini market tersebut ketika ia memasukinya.

"Annyeong Kibummie. Kau mau belanja? Apa tidak repot membawa anakmu sambil berbelanja?" Ahjumma itu balik menyapa Kibum sambil membelai pipi bulat Minho.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Aku sudah terbiasa. Tidak mungkin meninggalkan Minho di rumah." Kibum tersenyum pada ahjumma itu kemudian mengambil keranjang untuk menempatkan belanjaannya.

"Andai saja orang tuamu masih ada, mungkin mereka yang akan membantumu menjaga Minho. Ah, mian, mengingatkanmu lagi pada kedua orang tuamu, Kibummie." Ahjumma itu menunduk, menyesal telah membuat raut wajah Kibum berubah.

"Gwaenchana. Ahjumma, apa kau punya tepung terigu tinggi protein?" Kibum terlihat mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mencari-cari letak tepung di mini market tersebut.

"Rak paling timur, nomor dua dari atas. Kau bisa mencarinya di sana. Aku tinggal dulu, Kibummie." Ahjumma itu tersenyum lembut pada Kibum kemudian kembali ke tempatnya di meja kasir.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berbelanja, Kibum keluar dari mini market itu dengan menenteng tiga kantung kresek besar barang belanjaannya. Kedua tangannya terlihat kewalahan, belum lagi gendongan Minho di kedua bahunya dan juga tas ransel berisi perlengkapan Minho di punggungnya, benar-benar terlihat repot. Kala sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba Minho menangis, terbangun dari tidurnya. Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya berat kemudian meletakkan barang belanjaannya di bawah lalu mengambil botol susu di tas ransel yang sejak tadi bertengger di punggungnya.

"Minho Chagi haus ya? Minum yang banyak ne?" Kibum menyodorkan botol susu itu pada anaknya, kemudian membelai rambutnya pelan.

"Kau bawa botolnya, kita lanjutkan berjalan lagi. Jangan menangis lagi, arraseo?" Kibum menyentil lembut kening Minho yang sedang menggenggam botol susunya lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya. Baru saja ia mengambilnya, pegangan salah satu kantung kreseknya putus. Walau barang-barangnya tidak sampai tercecer, itu cukup membuat Kibum frustasi.

Kibum kembali berjongkok kemudian mengikat kreseknya, saat akan membawa ketiga kantung itu, sebuah tangan terulur mengambil kantung kresek miliknya. Tanpa bersuara orang itu membawa barang belanjaan Kibum ke mobilnya kemudian menyuruh Kibum masuk ke dalamnya. Sementara Kibum hanya bengong, tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang itu ada di sana pada saat yang tepat.

"Lain kali kalau kau mau belanja banyak, beritahu aku, Bummie. Aku akan mengantarmu." Orang itu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada Kibum yang hanya dibalas desisan kecil dari bibir merah merekah itu.

"Jangan bermimpi, Hyung. Kembalikan barang-barangku! Aku lebih baik berjalan kaki daripada naik mobil orang yang tega menelantarkan kami!" Kibum terlihat geram, tangannya membuka pintu mobil kemudian mengambil kembali barang belanjaannya.

"Kibummie, berikan satu kesempatan. Satu kali lagi. Jika aku meninggalkan kalian lagi, atau aku tidak berhasil menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Minho, kau boleh meninggalkanku dan tidak usah menemuiku lagi. Aku mohon, Bummie. Sekali lagi, tolong berikan aku harapan sekali lagi." Siwon berlutut di hadapan Kibum sambil menangis. Ia tidak peduli lagi bahwa mereka masih berada di pinggir jalan yang banyak orang melaluinya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Mianhae. Hatiku sudah tidak bisa lagi menerimamu. Lebih baik kau fokuskan saja penebusan dosamu dengan melayani umatmu. Aku permisi dulu." Kibum berlalu dari hadapan Siwon, namun baru dua langkah, mantan kekasihnya itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku masih mencintaimu. Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae. Mianhae, Bummie. Mianhae Minho. Saranghae, Bummie. Saranghae, Minho." Siwon mendekap erat punggung Kibum sambil terus menangis. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap rambut Minho.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, Pastur Choi. Anda tidak bisa memeluk orang sembarangan." Kibum berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon, namun tenaganya kalah. Pelukan Siwon jauh lebih kuat dari usahanya. Dadanya terasa mulai sesak akibat dekapan posesif namja yang pernah jadi kekasihnya itu.

"Huuuu…. Choi…." Tiba-tiba saja ketika Kibum menikmati pelukan Siwon, Minho kecil bergumam setelah melepaskan dot dari mulutnya. Kibum dan Siwon sontak membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Kau bilang apa? Ya Tuhan, anakku bahkan sudah mengenal marganya. Ne, kau Choi Minho. Kau anakku." Siwon tersenyum sempurna mendengar gumaman Minho ditambah lagi dengan tangan mungil Minho yang menggapai-gapai ingin bersama Siwon.

"Dia hanya menirukan kata-kataku! Jangan bermimpi ia akan menjadi seorang Choi. Dia seorang Kim! Sampai kapanpun Minho akan menyandang marga Kim!" Kibum sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi dalam dadanya, dengan segera ia berjalan menjauh dari Siwon tanpa peduli namja itu terus memanggil namanya.

Siwon duduk di kap depan mobilnya, tangannya memegang sekaleng bir. Dia sudah tidak mengingat statusnya yang merupakan seorang pastur. Segala image baik yang dibangunnya runtuh seketika ketika berhadapan dengan Kibum. Sesekali Siwon menghela nafasnya berat, menghembuskan segala beban di hatinya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini bukan kali pertamanya dalam minggu ini ia menemui Kibum. Hampir setiap hari ia melakukannya. Entah langsung ke rumah Kibum, ke toko roti tempatnya bekerja, ke day care tempat Minho dititipkan, atau seperti hari ini, mengikuti Kibum kemana ia pergi bersama anaknya.

Siwon memandang dua buah kotak bludru di sampingnya. Perlahan dibukanya kotak berwarna merah yang berisi sepasang cincin kawin bertuliskan nama Kibum dan namanya. Entah kapan ia akan mengenakan cincin itu bersama Kibum. Mungkin tidak pernah, mengingat statusnya sekarang. Dengan mata terpejam, Siwon menutup kotak itu kemudian menaruhnya kembali. Kini tangannya bergerak membuka kotak bludru berwarna biru. Ada gelang kecil bertuliskan 'Minho' di sana. Perlahan Siwon memeluk kotak berisi gelang itu kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Kibum sedang berlari keluar dari toko roti tempatnya bekerja. Tak dipedulikannya ia masih memakai seragamnya dan apron penuh tepung melekat di tubuhnya. Di pikiran Kibum hanya ada Minho. Baru saja pengasuhnya di day care meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Minho mengalami demam tinggi. Kibum ingin segera tiba di sana dan melihat kondisi puteranya. Bahkan ia lupa membawa tasnya, ia hanya ingat Minho dan Minho.

"Wookie Hyung, di mana Minho? Haah…hah…" Kibum tiba di salah satu ruangan di day care kemudian menghambur pada Kim Ryeowook, pemilik day care yang juga teman sekelasnya saat kuliah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Minho baru saja kami bawa ke rumah sakit, kata Vic seongsaenim dia mengalami kejang. Ada Yoona seongsaenim yang menjaganya. Mianhae aku tidak bisa ikut mengantarnya tadi, aku sendiri baru tiba ketika Minho sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Baru saja, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku coba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menjawabnya." Ryeowook menyodorkan segelas air pada Kibum kemudian membelai punggung namja cantik itu.

"Hyung… Bisa antar aku ke sana? Aku tidak membawa tasku." Kibum menggenggam tangan namja mungil di hadapannya dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

Kibum dan Ryeowook sedang mencari letak kamar Minho di rumah sakit Gwangju. Bocah itu harus dirawat intensif setelah mengalami kejang beberapa kali karena panas tubuhnya yang melewati batas. Cukup susah memang, mengingat di belakang mereka mengekor tiga bocah lucu yang merupakan sahabat Minho. Mereka adalah Key, bocah perempuan dua setengah tahun yang sempat ditabrak Siwon di gereja, anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jinki atau Onew, bocah laki-laki tiga tahun anak Ryeowook dan Yesung, teman sekelas Kibum dan sunbae Siwon saat kuliah. Kemudian yang terakhir adalah Jonghyun, bocah tiga tahun anak dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae, keduanya sahabat Siwon dan Sungmin sejak kecil yang juga kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan namja-namja tadi.

Sungguh suatu kebetulan mereka menitipkan anak-anak mereka di tempat yang sama. Berterimakasihlah pada Ryeowook yang gencar mempromosikan day care miliknya pada sahabat-sahabatnya, segencar suaminya yang juga mempromosikan café dan toko kacamata miliknya. Dan tentu saja mereka tahu Minho anak biologis dari namja yang tidak lain adalah Siwon.

"Umma, apa Minho baik-baik saja?" Onew terlihat khawatir melihat bocah yang sudah dianggap dongsaeng olehnya itu terbaring lemah dengan infus terpasang di tangannya.

"Minho pasti baik-baik saja, Onew. Lebih baik kau duduk saja di sana, cobalah menenangkan Key. Lihat bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan calon istrimu menangis?" Ryeowook menggiring puteranya yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelah Minho untuk mendekati Key yang memang menangis sedari mereka di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Key, uljima. Kata Umma Minho baik-baik saja, jadi jangan menangis ne?" Tangan Onew membelai lembut punggung yeoja kecil yang sudah diklaim sebagai calon istrinya.

"Hiks.. Jinjjayo? Minho baik-baik caja?" Key menghapus jejak air matanya cepat hingga benar-benar mengering.

"Kau halus pelcaya kata-kata Onew Hyung, Key. Jjong juga yakin kalau Minho pasti akan cepat cembuh." Jonghyun juga ikut-ikutan merayu Key agar yeoja cilik itu tidak menangis lagi.

"Ne, Minho baik-baik saja Key. Gomawo sudah mencemaskan dongsaengmu." Kibum menghampiri Key dan membantunya menghapus air mata.

"Kau tenang saja Key, Minho tidak akan apa-apa. Kibummie, apa kau mau aku memberitahu Siwon Hyung soal ini?" Ryeowook juga ikut duduk di samping sambil memangku anaknya.

"Jebal hajima, Hyung. Minho tanggung jawabku. Biarkan aku yang merawatnya sendiri." Raut wajah Kibum mendadak berubah jika sudah menyangkut namja bernama Siwon.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu. Besok hari ulang tahun Minho, seharusnya kalian bisa merayakannya bersama." Ryeowook mencoba memberi saran bagi Kibum, ia tahu bahwa namja yang sudah seperti dongsaengnya ini memang keras kepala.

"Aku… A-aku tidak yakin ia ingat hari kelahiran Minho. Dia sudah meninggalkan kami. Aku yakin walau dia terus datang menemui kami pasti ada satu permintaan tersembunyi di balik itu. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik." Kibum bicara pada Ryeowook dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Ah, aku akan keluar membeli makan siang untuk kita. Ini sudah tiba jam makan siang. Aku rasa anak-anak juga kelaparan." Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Minho. Sampai di luar, Ryeowook langsung merogoh smartphone miliknya dari dalam kantong jeans yang dikenakannya untuk menghubungi Siwon tentang keadaan Minho.

Hari semakin sore, Siwon masih betah berada di ruang kerjanya. Walau sudah menjadi pastur, ia tidak bisa dan tidak diijinkan meninggalkan posisi direktur di Hyundai Hotel milik ayahnya sampai adiknya lulus kuliah. Baru saja seorang investor yang bersaing bersama ayahnya menyindir ia di depan semua karyawannya. Investor itu mengatakan Siwon terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi pastur di usia muda. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang sekarang sudah pasti ia tidak bisa memberikan penerus bagi hotel ayahnya. Kalau saja ia membawa Minho, itu akan membuat orang tuanya shock. Belum lagi image 'pastur' yang melekat di dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pastur bisa memiliki anak di luar nikah?

Siwon mengambil selembar foto dari dalam laci mejanya. Dipandanginya sosok Minho saat baru lahir di dalam foto itu. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipi gembul yang tercetak di wajah anaknya. Sesekali Siwon menggumamkan kata 'mianhae' dari bibirnya. Tidak lama ia menaruh kembali foto itu dan beralih ke smartphone dengan wallpaper Minho yang sedang tertawa di pelukan Kibum. Foto yang diambilnya saat menstalk Kibum dan Minho tempo hari. Saat sedang asyik memandangi foto Kibum dan Minho, ia teringat sebuah pesan yang dikirim Ryeowook siang tadi untuknya. Segera ia membuka folder inbox dan membaca pesan yang sebelumnya diabaikan.

"_Hyung, Minho sakit. Ia dirawat di rumah sakit Gwangju. Kibummie melarangku memberitahumu, tapi aku yakin aku perlu memberitahumu. Datanglah kemari dan jangan katakan aku yang mengabarimu pada Kibummie. Katakan saja kau kebetulan ke rumah sakit ini dan tidak sengaja melihat Kibummie di sini."_

Siwon segera bangun dari duduknya, menyambar kunci mobilnya, dan menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Sesampainya di sana, dengan berlari Siwon menghampiri meja informasi. Siwon menanyakan pasien bernama Kim Minho yang dirawat di sana, tapi perawat mengatakan tidak ada pasien bernama itu. Siwon bahkan sudah tiga kali menyuruh perawat memeriksa ulang daftar nama pasien dan tiga kali pula perawat itu menggeleng.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada pasien berusia satu tahun bernama Kim Minho?" Siwon bertanya untuk yang keempat kalinya pada para perawat.

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Anda sudah empat kali menanyakannya." Perawat itu terlihat bosan meladeni pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ka-kalau Choi Minho?" Siwon sedikit terbata mengatakan nama Minho. Entah mengapa ia merasa mungkin mengganti marga Minho ia akan menemukan anaknya.

"Choi Minho, pasien anak satu tahun, ada di kamar 407, ia baru masuk siang tadi dengan diagnosa demam kejang. Silahkan berbelok ke arah kiri dari sini kemudian cari bangsal khusus anak di sebelah ruang bayi." Perawat itu tersenyum pada Siwon sambil menunjukkan arah jalan menuju ruang rawat.

"Gamsahamnida." Siwon pun tersenyum, bibirnya melengkung sempurna membentuk senyum joker khas miliknya ketika berhasil menemukan Minho.

Siwon berjalan atau lebih tepatnya sedikit berlari menuju ruang rawat di bangsal anak-anak itu. Tidak sengaja dilihatnya Ryeowook dan Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, serta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru keluar dari ruang rawat Minho sambil menggendong anak mereka masing-masing. Bisa dipastikan sahabat-sahabat Siwon dan Kibum itu pasti habis menunggui Minho bersama Kibum. Siwon pun berlari pada mereka untuk menanyakan kondisi terbaru Minho.

"Hyungdeul, saengdeul, bagaimana keadaan Minho?" Siwon terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Kau terlambat, Hyung. Minho…." Ryeowook memasang mimik serius ketika berbicara pada Siwon, membuat namja berlesung pipi itu semakin khawatir dengan keadaan puteranya.

"Minho kenapa? Ada apa dengan Minho? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Siwon mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang sedang menggendong Onew, sampai Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon dari tubuh istrinya.

"Aiiish, dengarkan dulu, Siwonnie. Maksud Wookie itu adalah… Minho boleh pulang malam ini. Demamnya sudah turun, dia juga sudah tidak mengalami kejang lagi. Lebih baik kau temui saja dia dan siapkan alasan baik untuk umma dari anakmu itu." Eunhyuk menepuk pelan bahu Siwon, sedangkan namja itu siap-siap memasuki ruang rawat Minho.

"Aku masuk sekarang. Aku tidak peduli Kibummie mengusirku. Aku harus melihat Minho." Siwon memasuki ruang rawat Minho meninggalkan namja-namja di sana yang sudah geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kasihan sekali kisah cinta mereka. Hhhhh…." Keenam namja itu berkata dan menghela nafas bersamaan meratapi kisah cinta sahabat mereka yang tidak berakhir bahagia.

Siwon mengendap memasuki ruang rawat Minho agar tidak mengganggu Kibum yang sedang mengganti pakaian Minho yang masih tertidur nyenyak dari piyama pasien menjadi baju berlengan panjang dan hangat untuknya. Dengan perlahan Siwon menutup pintu dan mendekati Kibum. Ditepuk pelan bahu namja cantik itu agar ia sadar akan keberadaan ayah kandung Minho itu.

"Hyung…. Apa Ryeowook Hyung yang memberitahumu? Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Aku takut…. Aku takut sekali, Hyung." Tanpa diduga oleh Siwon sosok ibu kandung anaknya itu bukannya mengusirnya malah memeluknya erat hingga Siwon merasa sedikit sesak.

Perlahan diulurkannya tangannya untuk membelai rambut dan punggung Kibum. Siwon terus bergumam 'gwaenchana' berulang kali untuk menenangkan namja yang dicintainya itu. Tanpa bersuara pun mereka saling mengerti perasaan mereka masing-masing. Siwon tahu kekhawatiran Kibum terhadap anak semata wayangnya, dan Kibum juga tahu Siwon pasti juga mengkhawatirkan Minho. Kibum tidak memungkiri di saat seperti ini ia membutuhkan Siwon di sisinya walau bibirnya berkata menolak kehadiran Siwon tapi hatinya tidak. Kibum bisa berakting di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya dan terlihat tegar tanpa Siwon, tapi sesungguhnya ia rapuh dan butuh bersandar pada namja yang menghamilinya itu.

"Minho sudah boleh pulang?" Siwon memulai pembicaraan mereka setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Ne, Minho sudah boleh pulang. Kau mau mengantar kami pulang?" Kibum menengadahkan kepalanya melihat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tentu. Kau sudah memaafkanku?" Siwon menangkup pipi Kibum dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang kedua bola mata indah milik Kibum.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak Minho lahir. Aku tahu kau mencariku selama itu. Tetangga yang mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mencariku. Shindong Hyung dan Nari Noona juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Sesungguhnya aku sering ke gereja dan tidak sengaja melihatmu mengikuti seminari singkat sebelum kau ditahbiskan menjadi pastur. Aku bertanya pada salah satu pastur dan dia mengatakan kau ada di sana untuk menebus dosa pada mantan kekasih dan anakmu yang kau tinggalkan. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Hatiku terlanjur ingin kau merasakan rasanya ditinggalkan. Apa aku keterlaluan menghukummu begitu?" Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon, mencari kehangatan dan sisa-sisa cintanya pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak keterlaluan. Kau berhak menghukumku seumur hidupmu. Kau berhak membenciku selama yang kau mau. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok di hadapanku ini dan juga sosok mungil yang aku gendong untuk pertama kalinya setahun yang lalu. Aku mencintai kalian, tapi tidak bisa seutuhnya bersama kalian. Mianhae karena aku sudah melakukan kesalahan terbodoh dalam hidupku. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan cintamu, meninggalkanmu yang mempertahankan Minho seorang diri, membiarkanmu menderita. Aku salah, mianhae Kibummie. Mianhae." Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kibum berkali-kali sampai rintihan Minho menghentikannya.

"Mmaaaa…. Mmaaa…." Minho terbangun dari tidurnya dan memanggil ibunya.

"Ne, Chagi. Umma dan Appa ada di sini. Minho tidak usah takut ne?" Kibum membangunkan tubuh Minho pelan dan mendudukkannya.

"Choiiii….." Tangan Minho menggapai pada Siwon, meminta sosok ayahnya mendekat. Siwon tercekat, Minho memanggilnya dengan marganya, bukan dengan sebutan 'appa'. Sejenak Siwon berpikir karena mungkin Kibum tidak pernah mengajarkannya kata appa, namun ia juga berpikir lain. Mungkinkah itu dapat membantunya?

"Ne, Pastur Choi di sini. Kau mau bersama Pastur ya? Kau merindukan Pastur?" Siwon mengangkat tubuh lemah Minho kemudian mengecup pipi gembulnya.

"Dia Appa, Minho. Ayo panggil Appa. Kau juga, Hyung, ajarkan dia memanggilmu appa." Kibum menepuk bahu Siwon seraya memandang penuh harap.

"Ani, biarkan ia memanggilku dengan sebutan Pastur Choi. Aku belum bisa mengaku pada dunia bahwa dia adalah anakku. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang ayah untuknya. Aku akan membantumu membesarkannya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi." Siwon menggenggam telapak tangan Kibum yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Kau sudah kumaafkan tapi masih saja egois, Hyung. Apa kau malu punya anak dari seorang namja sepertiku? Apa kau malu mengakui bahwa kau sudah punya anak sebesar Minho di hadapan semua orang? Apa kau masih menganggap Minho adalah sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tak pernah terjadi? Apa kau masih belum bisa menundukkan ayahmu yang tidak menerima kelainan orientasi seksualmu? Atau karena sekarang kau seorang pastur dan tidak seharusnya seorang pastur memiliki anak di luar nikah? Apa karena semua alasan yang kusebutkan tadi kau ingin menyembunyikan jati dirimu pada anakmu sendiri? Iya? Benar kan kata-kataku?" Kibum menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia marah dengan kelakuan namja yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu memohon ampun padanya dengan amat romantis.

"Alasan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga tidak benar, tapi alasan selanjutnya, iya. Aku harap kau mengerti, Bummie. Saat Minho mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi, maka saat itu aku akan mengungkapkan siapa diriku. Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa. Aku mohon, Bummie. Ijinkan aku tetap menjadi sosok ayah baginya walaupun tanpa panggilan 'appa'. Biarkan dia memanggilku Pastur Choi. Apapun panggilannya untukku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengurangi kasih sayang dan cintaku untuknya. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan dirimu seumur hidupku. Aku berjanji, Bummie. Tak dapatkah kau melihat ketulusan di mataku?" Siwon jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Kibum sambil masih membawa Minho dalam gendongannya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hhhhh….. Berdirilah. Aku mengijinkanmu berada di dekat Minho. Jadilah ayah yang baik untuknya. Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia lagi. Jangan telantarkan kami lagi. Kupegang semua janji yang kau ucapkan. Bagaimanapun aku mengakui kau adalah ayah dari anakku. Aku memberikan margamu padanya. Aku sudah berbaik hati kali ini, jadi jangan buat aku mencabut semua kata-kataku dan membuatku giliran mencampakkanmu seumur hidupmu. Aku menunggu saat dimana kau mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kita memiliki seorang anak yang lucu bernama Choi Minho." Kibum mengambil alih Minho dari gendongan Siwon agar namja itu dapat berdiri kembali.

Siwon tersenyum melihat sifat Kibum yang melunak. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Langsung saja ia memeluk erat Kibum dan Minho dalam sekali rengkuh. Bibirnya tidak henti mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kibum dan Tuhan. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Kibum dan Minho bergantian. Dan keluarga kecil yang baru saja bersatu itu pun meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan perasaan bahagia menuju rumah mungil tempat tinggal Kibum.

Keesokan harinya Siwon mengajak Kibum dan Minho ke gereja sebagai rasa syukurnya telah dapat berkumpul bersama sekaligus merayakan hari ulang tahun Minho. Siwon amat bersyukur tidak melupakan hari kelahiran puteranya dan merayakannya bersama dengan pergi ke taman bermain setelah berdoa dan memberikan Minho gelang emas dengan tulisan nama anaknya. Sementara Kibum terharu melihat pemandangan kedekatan ayah dan anak itu. Air matanya menetes, entah apa yang dirasakannya. Di satu sisi ia bahagia melihat Minho yang ada dalam perlindungan ayahnya, di sisi lain ia sedih mengetahui status Minho yang disembunyikan Siwon. Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Baginya lebih baik berkumpul bersama tanpa masalah seperti ini dan Siwon tetap ada bersama mereka. Dan itu akan berlangsung entah sampai kapan. Yang jelas sampai Siwon mau dan mampu mengakui Minho sebagai anak kandungnya.

**TBC**

Hahai….. *lambai-lambai tangan*

Adakah yang kangen dengan ff ini? Mianhae, author baru bisa publish sekarang. Lambat ya? Iya? Ya iya lah wong udah sebulan lebih dianggurin. #Plakkk Author juga mau minta maaf karena part nc diundur lagi. Chapt ini mungkin jadi chapt terpanjang di ff ini. Semua jelas khan masa lalu Sibum dan Minho? Ah, maaf lagi karena ga bisa balas review satu per satu. Chapt depan pasti dibalas.

**Big thanks to:**

**|| sayakanoicinoe | iruma-chan | zakurafrezee | | meyy-chan | mitade13 | Little Fisshy8694 | babby eunhaee | SazkiaSiwonestELF | wonniebummie | cho97 | 0704minnie | dindaR | freychullie | Ichigobumchan | lululala | Lady3424 | okoyunjae | queen | choibum | wonlovebum | shibum | feykwangie | iNaLeeFishy | violin diaz | Bluedevil9293 | All Guest | All Silent Readers ||**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIANHAE, SARANGHAE**

**Rate: M**

**Warning:**

**Soft NC!**

**Author ga tega buat mereka yadongan.**

**Hiks…**

**T.T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu, kemeja putih, dan dasi berwarna senada dengan jasnya terlihat memasuki sebuah lift bersama beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa, tangan kanannya memegang bolpoint dan tangan kirinya memegang smartphone. Sungguh terlihat amat sibuk.

"Pak Kim, tolong beritahu Tuan Taecyeon untuk membatalkan pertemuan esok lusa. Aku harus pergi menghadiri upacara kelulusan Jiwon. Satu lagi, tolong hubungi Siwonnie, apa dia sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Nickhun atau belum. Pertemuan itu sangat penting, jika ia bisa bekerja sama dengan kita, maka pengembangan hotel kita di Thailand akan berjalan lancar." Namja paruh baya itu berkata pada seorang namja di belakangnya yang sibuk menyentuh layar smartphone milik atasannya.

"Baik, Presdir. Ini, sudah saya sambungkan dengan Direktur." Pak Kim menyerahkan smartphone itu pada Presdir Choi.

"Yeoboseo, Siwonnie kau sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Nickhun?" Presdir itu memulai pembicaraan dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Ne, Appa. Aku sedang bertemu dengannya. Ia setuju dengan rencana kita. Pembangunan Hyundai di Thailand akan dimulai bulan depan." Siwon menjawab telepon ayahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, apa dokumen perjanjian dengan Grup Gikwang ada di ruanganmu? Sudah kau periksa?" Kini Presdir Choi sudah keluar dari lift menuju ruang kerja Siwon.

"Ne, aku sudah memeriksanya. Ada di atas meja kerjaku, dengan map berwarna kuning." Siwon kembali menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya di telepon.

"Arraseo, kau lanjutkan pembicaraanmu dengan Tuan Nickhun. Yakinkan ia untuk berinvestasi lebih di hotel kita." Presdir Choi memasuki ruang kerja anaknya dan menghampiri meja kerja Siwon.

"Ne, Appa. Aku akan meyakinkannya. Sudah dulu Appa. Annyeong." Siwon menutup sambungan telepon dan kembali membahas tentang bisnis mereka.

Presdir Choi mengambil map kuning dengan tulisan 'Gikwang Company' itu. Saat akan membacanya ada sebuah foto terjatuh dari map itu. Presdir Choi mengambil foto yang ternyata adalah foto seorang anak berusia kurang lebih dua tahun sedang memegang stick drum. Mata Presdir Choi membulat sempurna ketika melihat detail wajah anak itu terutama bagian alis, mata, dan hidung sangat mirip dengan putranya, Siwon. Keterkejutannya tak sampai di sana, saat ia menemukan tulisan kecil di pojok kiri foto itu dengan tanda tangan Siwon di bawahnya.

"**My Son, My Angel, My Choi Minho"**

Seketika itu pula tubuh Presdir Choi limbung. Langsung saja ia terduduk di kursi kerja Siwon, memikirkan apa yang dilakukan anaknya dibelakangnya. Ia tahu betul Siwon belum menikah dan tidak akan menikah kecuali berhenti menjadi pastur. Bahkan Siwon sudah putus hubungan dengan Tiffany sejak berangkat ke Jepang. Setahunya, Siwon tak menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja manapun setelah itu. Tiffany pun tak pernah terlihat sedang mengandung. Ia tetap bekerja seperti biasa di hotel itu walau dipindahkan ke divisi lain. Apa Siwon mengadopsi seorang anak?

Jika itu terjadi, kenapa wajah anak itu mirip dengan Siwon? Tapi kenapa juga anak itu tak dibawa ke rumahnya jika memang benar Siwon mengadopsinya? Apa itu salah satu anak panti asuhan yang dikelola gereja tempat Siwon menjadi pastur? Pikiran-pikiran lain mulai memenuhi kepala Presdir Choi. Akhirnya, Presdir Choi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang kerja Siwon dengan membawa foto itu menuju lobby hotel. Ia berniat untuk menanyakan langsung pada Siwon ketika sampai di rumah. Presdir Choi memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menuju ke rumahnya.

Saat di jalan, Presdir Choi ingin membeli kue yang jadi favoritnya di salah satu toko di Seoul. Ia memerintahkan supirnya untuk berhenti di depan toko kue tradisional itu. Setelah mendapatkan keinginannya, Presdir Choi keluar dari toko itu dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ke seberang jalan. Ia melihat Siwon menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan anak dalam foto yang ditemukannya keluar dari kedai es krim. Anak itu sedang membawa bola plastik berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan gambar tokoh kartun kesukaannya. Siwon terlihat bahagia bersama anak itu. Senyuman tak berhenti mengembang dari bibir Joker miliknya. Presdir Choi yang melihat hal itu semakin yakin bahwa anak yang digendong putranya adalah cucunya. Tapi kenapa Siwon tak memberitahunya? Ketika ia melihat Siwon memasuki mobil Audinya, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dan memerintahkan supirnya mengikuti mobil Siwon yang ada di depannya.

Kini Minho duduk di kursi penumpang. Tangannya yang mungil memutar-mutar bola yang baru saja dibelikan ayahnya. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat bahagia setelah Siwon menjemputnya di day care tempatnya biasa dititipkan oleh ibunya. Siwon membelikan Minho sepeda roda tiga dan bola untuk Minho. Tadi seusai pertemuannya dengan Nickhun, pemilik perusahaan property asal Thailand, ia mendapat telepon dari pengurus day care.

Kata mereka Minho menangis dan merengek ingin pulang setelah ia didorong oleh anak yang berbadan lebih besar darinya hingga Minho terjatuh dari ayunan. Sontak saja Siwon langsung menuju day care itu untuk memastikan keadaan anaknya. Pengurus day care biasa menelpon Siwon untuk urusan Minho jika tidak berhasil menghubungi Kibum. Itu adalah keinginan Siwon sendiri, padahal day care itu dekat dengan toko roti tempat Kibum bekerja. Ia tak ingin Kibum meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Minho di day care itu.

"Kau senang, Chagi?" Siwon membelai rambut putranya dengan sayang. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas Minho yang sedang bermain dengan bolanya.

"Umm. Gomawo Pastul Choi." Minho menatap Siwon dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Membuatnya terlihat amat menggemaskan.

"Ne, kalau ada yang kau inginkan, katakan saja pada Pastur. Akan Pastur kabulkan keinginanmu." Siwon beralih menggenggam jemari mungil Minho dan tersenyum manis pada putranya itu.

"Jeongmalyo? Minho boleh minta apa caja?" Mata Minho terlihat berbinar-binar membayangkan Siwon akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Ne, apa saja, Chagi. Akan Pastur turuti." Siwon melepas genggaman tangannya dan kembali menggenggam kemudi.

"Minho boleh minta appa? Onew Hyung dan Jonghyun Hyung punya appa, Key Noona dan Jino juga punya appa. Hanya Minho yang tidak punya appa." Minho tertunduk sedih. Semua temannya di day care punya sosok seorang ayah, tapi tidak dengannya.

Siwon terkejut mendengar keinginan putranya. Darimana ia tahu kalau dia tak punya appa? Siwon tahu Minho itu cerdas, itu menurun dari Kibum yang juga cerdas, tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka anaknya akan berkata padanya meminta seorang appa. Hati Siwon diliputi rasa bersalah. Ia adalah appa dari Minho, setiap pulang kerja setiap harinya ia selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu Minho di rumah Kibum atau menyambangi putranya di day care saat jam makan siang tiba, bahkan hari Minggu pun mereka bertemu di gereja. Tapi Minho tak pernah tahu, sosok di sampingnya itu adalah ayahnya.

"Pastul Choi kenapa diam? Pastul Choi tidak punya appa untuk Minho ya?" Minho menyadarkan Siwon dari pikirannya.

"Ah, ani. Pastur pasti akan membawakan appa untukmu." Siwon membelai pipi bulat Minho yang digembungkan seperti bola.

"Umma bilang appa Minho ada di tempat yang jauuuuuh cekali. Kenapa Appa tidak tinggal cama Minho? Appa tidak cuka cama Minho ya? Minho mau ketemu Appa. Minho mau Appa. Hiks..hiks.." Minho mulai terisak. Bukannya apa-apa, tadi siang di day care ada seorang anak nakal yang terang-terangan mengatakan Minho tidak punya ayah. Itu karena semua temannya di day care selalu diantar ayah dan ibu mereka, sedangkan Minho diantar ibu dan Pastur Choi, sosok orang yang seperti bukan ayah Minho di mata anak-anak di day care itu.

'Aku appamu, Aegya. Appa di sini. Appa sesungguhnya selalu ada bersamamu. Appa menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu. Appa bisa gila jika satu hari tak melihat senyummu. Pastur Choi di sampingmu ini adalah Appamu.' Siwon membatin menyerukan statusnya dalam hati, ia masih membisu, tidak mampu mengatakan itu langsung pada Minho.

"Apa Minho benal punya appa, Pastul?" Minho kecil mengusap air matanya ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah Kibum yang baru saja dibuka oleh Siwon. Siwon menoleh ke arah puteranya seraya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Tentu saja punya. Minho punya appa yang baik dan tampan seperti Minho." Siwon berucap pada Minho sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Jeongmalyo? Pastur Choi pelnah beltemu Appa? Kenapa dia tidak mau beltemu Minho?" Minho berujar lemah sambil menunduk membuat Siwon kalut, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Minho Chagi, kau ingin appa? Bukankah appamu sekarang ada di sebelahmu?" Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah Kibum. Ia dan Minho belum keluar dari mobilnya.

"Appa? Eodi? Tak ada appa di sini, yang ada Pastul Choi." Minho terlihat tak mengerti. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok yang disebutnya 'appa'.

"Di sini, Chagi. Appa di sini. Pastur appamu." Siwon mengangkat tubuh Minho dari kursi di sebelahnya lalu memangku anak lucu itu.

"Pastul appa Minho?" Minho masih belum mengerti. Ia hanya menatap Siwon yang kini sedang meneteskan air matanya dengan heran.

"Ne, Pastur appa Minho. Appa kandung Minho. Mianhae, Chagi. Mianhae, Appa baru mengatakannya sekarang." Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil di pangkuannya itu dan mengecup puncak kepala Minho dengan sayang. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan rasa egoisnya, ketakutannya pada ayahnya, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya bungkam selama ini. Siwon tak menyangka, satu permintaan dari anaknya membuatnya berani mengungkapkan siapa jati dirinya. Tapi sayang, Minho kecil belum sepenuhnya mengerti arti kata appa kandung.

"Pastul mau jadi Appa Minho? Acciiik.. Minho cekalang punya Appa! Minho cayang Appa!" Minho berdiri di pangkuan Siwon dan mengecup pipi ayahnya. Di pikiran Minho, sosok Pastur Choinya hanya berusaha memenuhi permintaannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Siwon adalah ayah kandungnya. Ayah yang membuatnya ada di dunia ini.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lega. Ia lega telah mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia sadar ini akan terjadi, Minho tak akan mengerti seutuhnya, tapi tak jadi masalah baginya. Siwon akan menunggu moment dimana Minho akan menyadari bahwa ada darah Siwon yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Siwon kembali merengkuh tubuh Minho, mengecup pucuk kepala anak yang terlihat amat bahagia itu.

Kibum memasuki pintu gerbang rumahnya, ia melihat Siwon dengan lengan kemeja digulung sampai batas siku dan sandal jepit miliknya sedang mengajari Minho mengayuh sepeda berwarna biru muda dengan boneka kodok yang bisa bersuara jika dipencet hidungnya di bagian setangnya. Alis Kibum naik sebelah ketika menemukan pemandangan itu. Siwon membelikan anaknya sepeda baru dan sekarang sedang bermain di halaman sempit yang hampir dipenuhi sedan Siwon itu. Sedikit rasa bahagia mendatangi hatinya melihat Minho memekik terkejut ketika Siwon mendorong sepeda Minho dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lama berdiri di pintu gerbang rumahnya, akhirnya Kibum memasuki halaman rumahnya dan menyapa Siwon dan Minho.

"Aigo, kalian asyik sekali bermain sampai tidak menyadari Umma sudah pulang eoh?" Kibum menghampiri Minho yang masih duduk di sepedanya.

'Ummaaaa, Appa membelikan Minho cepeda. Ada kodoknya, bagus kan Umma?" Kibum tersentak mendengar perkataan anaknya, takut salah dengar. Tapi ia yakin sekali Minho menyebut kata 'appa'.

'A… Appa? Appa siapa? Bukankah Minho hanya punya Umma dan Pastur Choi?" Dahi Kibum mengkerut, kemudian ia memandang Siwon yang tersenyum malu-malu di hadapannya. Kibum masih berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Siwon dan Minho selama mereka bersama?

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kibummie. Apa otak cerdasmu itu lupa aku appa kandung dari putra mahkota yang maha tampan ini eoh?" Siwon mengambil Minho dari sepedanya dan langsung menggendongnya.

"Aww, Appa, pelan-pelan nanti Minho jatuh. Hihihi.. Minho cayang Appa. Muuaaacchh…" Minho mencium bibir joker milik ayahnya dengan bibir cherrynya. Kedua tangan mungilnya melingkar di leher ayahnya. *Minho, poppo noona juga chuuuu…. #ditendang Minholic

"Kau… Mengatakannya, Hyung? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya? Cepat beritahu aku, Hyung." Kibum terkejut. Ia merasa aneh, setahunya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Kibum memohon pada Siwon untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Minho, Siwon masih menolak. Tapi sekarang ia menemukan anaknya memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan Appa? Kepalanya mendadak menjadi pusing memikirkan kejadian ini.

"Nanti kuberitahu, Bummie. Sekarang buka pintunya, aku lupa membawa kunci cadangan yang kau berikan untukku. Kami sudah sejam di luar menunggumu pulang untuk membuka pintu." Siwon mengerling genit kepada Kibum yang hanya dibalas tatapan sinis dari namja berjulukan Snow White itu.

"Aiissh, jinjja. Kau membuatku bingung dengan sikap anehmu, setelah ini kau harus menceritakannya, Hyung." Kibum mendekati pintu rumah dan memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya. Setelah pintu terbuka, Kibum, Siwon, dan Minho masuk ke dalam rumah. Siwon langsung membawa Minho ke kamar mandi untuk dimandikan, sementara Kibum membuat makan malam.

Presdir Choi sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan semua drama yang baru saja terjadi di halaman rumah mungil itu dari seberang jalan. Hatinya sakit melihat Siwon membohonginya. Akhirnya ia tahu, kemana Siwon pergi setiap pulang kantor hingga selalu terlambat minimal tiga jam sampai di rumah setiap harinya, pergi tengah malam ketika mendapat telepon mendadak, atau terlihat berseri-seri saat pergi ketika hari libur tiba.

"Jadi di sini kau sembunyikan mereka, Choi. Jalan Pak Kang, kita pulang ke rumah." Presdir Choi memerintahkan supirnya untuk melajukan mobil pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia turun dan menghampiri anak dan cucunya. Tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dan akan mencari tahu tentang kebenarannya secara perlahan. Untuk sekarang yang terpenting baginya ia sudah tahu Siwon punya anak laki-laki, entah ia sudah menikah atau belum biar hasil investigasinya yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Siwon dan Minho melanjutkan permainan mereka di kamar mandi. Sekarang baju Siwon sudah basah kuyup karena guyuran air dari Minho. Teriakkan-teriakkan Minho terdengar keras saat Siwon membalasnya. Sementara Kibum terlihat sibuk bolak-balik kamar mandi dan dapur, khawatir dengan apa saja yang dilakukan pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Hatinya bahagia, walau belum tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya saat mendengar Minho menjeritkan kata 'appa'.

Kini dua namja yang sudah selesai berbasah kuyup itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh Minho dibalut handuk sedangkan tubuh Siwon terbalut bathrobe milik Kibum. Sang umma yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung menghampiri keduanya setelah mematikan kompornya. Siwon menyerahkan Minho pada Kibum untuk didandani sedangkan ia sendiri berias di kamar Kibum.

"Minho-ya, kau senang punya appa?" Kibum telah selesai memakaikan Minho pakaiannya dan sedang menyisir rambut putera tunggalnya itu.

"Ne, Umma. Minho cenang cekali. Pastul Choi mau jadi Appa Minho." Minho tersenyum melihat ibunya yang kini membalurkan cologne di tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau tahu dari dulu, Chagi. Tapi Umma juga senang, Appamu sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kibum bergumam kecil tak sampai didengar oleh Minho. Kini Minho sedang menonton acara kartun yang ditayangkan di tv, sementara Kibum memasuki kamarnya untuk melihat Siwon.

"Aigo, Hyung, kau menghancurkan lemariku. Jika kau mencari pakaianmu bukankah sudah sering kukatakan bajumu ada di deretan nomor dua? Lihat, kau bahkan belum berpakaian sama sekali dan masih berbathrobe-bathrobe ria?" Kibum terlihat kesal melihat Siwon mengacak-acak lemarinya. Itu artinya ia harus lembur malam ini untuk merapikan lemari itu. Siwon sering menginap di sana sejak masih berpacaran dengan Kibum. Beberapa pakaiannya masih ada dan tersimpan rapi di lemari Kibum.

"Sudahlah Kibummie, bukankah lebih baik kalau aku dan kau tak berpakaian lalu bergulat di atas ranjang untuk memberikan Minho adik?" Siwon memeluk pinggang ranping Kibum dari belakang dan menggodanya.

"Pastur pervert! Ini baju dan celanamu. Cepat berpakaian lalu keluar untuk makan malam." Kibum melempar pakaian Siwon tepat di wajahnya dan langsung keluar. Namun ketika sampai di depan pintu Siwon menarik paksa lengannya hingga…

CHUU….

Satu ciuman mendarat di bibir merah Kibum. Ciuman itu lembut tanpa nafsu dan Kibum tak mampu menolaknya. Siwon mengecup bibir merah itu berkali-kali. Hanya mengecup tanpa melumat. Ketika ciuman itu mulai memanas, teriakkan Minho dari ruang tamu terdengar.

"Ummaaaaaa, Minho lapal! Cepat cedikit!" Begitulah kira-kira teriakkan dari namja cilik yang sedang kelaparan di ruang tv. Sontak Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon dan meninggalkan Siwon keluar kamar. Siwon sendiri sedang duduk di ranjang Kibum dengan wajah mesum. Bibirnya senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama mantan kekasihnya.

"Ini makananmu, Minho. Jangan makan dengan berantakan ne? Ini airnya, kalau sudah selesai taruh saja di situ." Kibum membawakan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa piring kecil lauk pauk dan sayuran serta semangkuk nasi dan segelas air ke ruang tamu dan menaruhnya di meja yang ada di sana. Ia meninggalkan Minho makan di depan tv ditemani kartun-kartunnya karena baginya itu jauh lebih aman daripada Minho ditinggal di dapur sendirian. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Kibum berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sambil menenangkan hatinya dari kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Siwon.

Kibum mengguyur tubuh polosnya di bawah shower dengan air hangat. Pikirannya kalut, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berciuman dengan Siwon? Siwon itu pastur, dan berciuman dengannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kibum merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menolak skinship yang diberikan Siwon. Dada Kibum berdegup kencang, hanya sebuah ciuman membuatnya seperti ini. Bahkan mereka pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Tapi sekarang semua berbeda, Siwon bukan kekasihnya lagi, Siwon juga seorang pastur. Ia tak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menodai seorang pastur. Kibum memejamkan matanya, jemarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir yang baru saja disentuh oleh Siwon. Pikirannya melayang, tangan yang satunya juga sudah menyentuh titik-titik sensitive di tubuh atasnya yang dulu selalu Siwon manjakan. Seketika itu juga hasrat Kibum memuncak, kerinduan dan kebutuhan akan sentuhan yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini tak didapatnya muncul. Kibum membayangkan tangannya adalah tangan Siwon yang kini sedang menyentuhnya.

**Flashback**

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun uri Siwonnie, saengil chukka hamnida." Satu bait lagu ulang tahun dinyanyikan Kibum untuk Siwon.

Hari ini Siwon genap berusia 23 tahun, genap pula usia hubungan mereka satu tahun. Kibum terlihat sibuk, tangan kanannya membawa kue black forest ukuran sedang buatannya dengan lilin-lilin kecil di pinggirannya. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah kado yang berisi Alkitab. Kibum tahu, Siwon walau terkadang amat pervert, ia juga punya hobby membaca Alkitab saat senggang.

"Gomawo, Bummie. Mana hadiahku?" Siwon mengambil kue di tangan kanan Kibum dan menaruhnya di atas meja ruang tamu di rumah Kibum. Saat ini mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Siwon setelah tadi Kibum meneleponnya karena ia sudah susah-susah membuatkan black forest untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah membuatkan black forest untukmu, dan ini kadomu, Hyung." Kibum menyerahkan bungkusan di tangan kirinya pada Siwon.

"Alkitab? Aku punya setumpuk Alkitab di rumah, Bummie. Aku mau kado yang lain." Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tidak imut sama sekali, sedangkan Kibum terlihat menyesal karena tak tahu Siwon ingin hadiah yang lain.

"Kau mau apa? Makan malam yang enak? Ayo ke dapur, aku sudah masak banyak untukmu." Kibum menarik tangan Siwon menuju dapur mungilnya.

"Hmm, mashita. Tapi aku masih belum puas." Siwon menuntaskan satu potong daging terakhir dalam mulutnya.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" Kibum harap-harap cemas, takut Siwon akan meminta hal-hal yang tidak bisa dipenuhinya.

"Aku mau kau, Bummie." Siwon bangun dari duduknya dan langsung menggendong Kibum menuju kamar namja cantik itu dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang.

"Hyung, kau mau apa? Hyung…" Kibum terlihat ketakutan saat Siwon menindih tubuh mungilnya. Tangannya meronta-ronta dan mendorong Siwon agar menjauh. Tapi tenaga Kibum kalah dari tenaga Siwon.

"Bummie, aku mencintaimu. Izinkan aku melakukannya, sekali saja." Siwon meraup bibir merah Kibum setelah menuntaskan kalimatnya tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Kibum untuk berbicara.

Siwon memperlakukan Kibum dengan amat lembut. Bibirnya menjelajahi setiap titik keindahan di wajah namja cantik itu mulai dari bibir, naik ke kening, turun ke kelopak mata kanan, kemudian ke kelopak mata kiri, turun lagi ke hidung mancung Kibum, turun lagi ke kedua pipi bulat Kibum, kemudian turun ke dagu, dan kembali ke bibir. Tangan Siwon perlahan menyusup ke balik kemeja Kibum, membelai punggungnya dengan halus, menghasilkan getaran-getaran yang mampu menaikkan libido seorang Kim Kibum di sela-sela ciumannya bersama Siwon.

Kini dua kancing teratas dari kemeja Siwon terlepas, Kibum membalas perlakuan Siwon padanya. Tangan kanannya bergeriliya di dada bidang sang kekasih, sementara tangan kirinya meremas pelan rambut namja berjulukan kuda itu. Siwon menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kibum, meminta akses untuk menjelajahi isi rongga hangat kekasihnya itu. Kibum membuka bibirnya, memberikan jalan bagi lidah Siwon untuk mengabsen deretan giginya dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung bertukar saliva.

"Nggghhh…" Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kibum. Suara desahan yang mampu membangkitkan semangat seorang Choi Siwon untuk lebih mengerjai tubuh di bawahnya.

Daerah jajahan Siwon kini berpindah ke leher putih Kibum. Dicium, digigit pelan, lalu dihisapnya kulit seputih salju itu hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang tak terlalu kentara. Tangannya tak lagi berada di punggung Kibum, tapi sudah bergerak melepas semua kancing kemeja namja yang merintih di bawahnya. Dilepaskannya kemeja Kibum hingga namja manis itu kini bertelanjang dada. Puas bermain dengan kulit leher Kibum, kini bibir Siwon kembali mencium bibir merah yang sudah semakin merah akibat pekerjaan Siwon itu. Lidahnya bermain di dalam rongga mulut Kibum, mengajak lidah milik namja Snow White itu bertarung. Kedua tangan Siwon kini mulai melakukan tugas lain, memilin kedua nipple Kibum dengan lembut, hingga membuat Kibum meloloskan satu desahan tertahan lagi dari bibirnya yang masih ditawan oleh bibir Siwon.

"Ahh.. Haah..hah.." Kibum terengah-engah membuka mulutnya, mencari asupan oksigen yang sempat habis karena ciuman panas mereka yang baru saja diakhiri oleh Siwon. Sedikit saliva yang entah punya siapa mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Menciptakan pemandangan erotis di mata Siwon.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Siwon segera melepaskan seluruh helaian kain yang melekat di tubuh Kibum dan tubuhnya. Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum, menghirup wangi lembut melati yang menusuk hidungnya. Tangan Kibum mengunci leher Siwon agar tak berpindah. Bibirnya mendesah kecil ketika Siwon mengulum lembut telinganya dan menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka, membuat ia tenggelam dalam buaian kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhtttttt!" Kibum berteriak kesakitan saat Siwon mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka. Dengan sedikit susah payah Siwon memasukkan junior miliknya ke dalam hole Kibum. Air mata pun mengalir dari iris cantik milik Kibum akibat Siwon yang terlalu tergesa-gesa menyatukan tubuh mereka. Siwon yang melihat kekasihnya kesakitan segera mengalihkan rasa sakit Kibum dengan memberi rangsangan pada junior mungil Kibum serta menciumi wajah Kibum bertubi-tubi.

Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan hati-hati, membuat Kibum merasa nyaman dengan friksi kenikmatan yang sedang berusaha diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Sesekali tangan Siwon memainkan nipple Kibum dan memanja juniornya. Rintihan-rintihan kesakitan Kibum perlahan berubah menjadi desahan-desahan nikmat. Tangan Kibum pun tak kalah bermain di sekitar punggung basah Siwon dan sesekali juga turut memanja nipple Siwon.

Suara kecipak saliva, desahan, serta erangan mendominasi di ruangan yang berpengcahayaan minim itu. Siwon semakin cepat menghentakkan pinggulnya membuat gerakan keluar masuk di hole Kibum membuat namja manis itu jadi belingsatan. Tangannya mencengkeram kedua sisi pinggul kekasihnya yang sudah mengerang menyuarakan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya. Tubuh keduanya sudah sangat basah karena keringat yang terus mengucur akibat aura panas yang tercipta antara dua insan manusia itu.

"Ahh…aaah… Nggghhh…. Hyungh…. Fasteeerrrhh…aah….fass…. aaaaaah…." Kibum memberanikan diri meminta Siwon agar semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika dirasakannya Siwon sedikit memelankan sodokannya di liang Kibum.

"Ugh! As your aah wish Bummieh…" Siwon menuruti permintaan Kibum untuk mempercepat sodokannya di lubang kekasihnya.

"Aaaah!" Kibum mengerang ketika Siwon berhasil menemukan titik tersensitif di tubuhnya. Titik yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya mengejang dan cairannya keluar merembes dari juniornya membasahi dada Siwon dan perutnya.

"Kauh keluaar Bummieh… Hah…hah… nggghhhh…." Siwon turut mendesah ketika merasakan juniornya dihimpit begitu keras oleh dinding-dinding rektum Kibum akibat orgasmenya. Tak lama kemudian Siwon menyusul orgasme Kibum, memuntahkan seluruh benihnya ke dalam hole kekasihnya, membuahi sel telur yang ada di rahim Kibum.

Siwon ambruk di atas tubuh Kibum yang sudah terlihat tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu lelah. Kegiatan bercinta mereka untuk pertama kalinya membuat tenaga mereka cukup terkuras. Siwon mencium pelan kening dan bibir Kibum setelah menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka kemudian terlelap sambil memeluk Kibum erat dalam dekapannya tanpa tahu kegiatan mereka akan mendatangkan hasil seorang anak laki-laki lucu di kemudian hari.

**Flashback End**

Minho terlihat fokus pada layar televisi yang menampilkan acara kartun Keroro kesukannya. Matanya yang bulat besar itu tak hentinya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan. Mulut mungilnya sibuk mengunyah makan malam yang disiapkan ibunya. Tangannya memegang sendok dan mangkuk nasi. Kakinya bersila di bawah meja. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama lagu yang mengiringi acara kartunnya.

"Heyo, anak Appa sedang makan ya? Appa boleh minta?" Siwon sudah selesai berdandan dan menghampiri Minho yang sedang asyik mengunyah nasi bersama potongan kecil daging ayam yang dimasak ibunya.

"Umm, Aha hihak holeh hinta. Hana hambil hendili." Minho berbicara dengan mulut penuh, bahkan ada beberapa butir nasi keluar dari mulutnya. Siwon yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung mengelap bibir Minho dengan tangannya. Matanya tak lepas dari anak semata wayangnya yang kini sedang menyendok sayur sup di hadapannya. Hatinya tak berhenti bersyukur akan anugerah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Minho benar-benar tumbuh jadi anak yang mandiri, bahkan dalam makanpun Minho sudah lancar menggunakan ebsendok dan garpu sendiri, walau masih canggung menggunakan sumpit.

"Jangan memandanginya seperti itu, Hyung. Aku tahu anak kita begitu tampan seperti ayahnya. Kalau kau tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan, sebaiknya kau bantu aku membawa semua makanan di dapur ke meja itu. Aku ingin kita makan di sana menemani Minho menonton kartun." Kibum yang baru saja selesai mandi menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya, membuat Siwon merona mengelus tengkuknya ketika Kibum mengatakan dirinya tampan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan kecepatan super ia melakukan perintah ibu dari anaknya itu.

Keluarga kecil itu sudah menuntaskan makan malam mereka. Minho terlihat mengantuk dan menguap lebar saat ayahnya yang sedang memangkunya menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya. Tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Siwon sedang menonton tv setelah membohongi ibunya karena menelepon dan mengatakan dirinya akan bermalam di asrama pastur di gereja, sementara Kibum lebih terlihat menghindari Siwon dengan menyibukkan diri di dapur. Kibum sedang meracik teh madu untuknya dan untuk Siwon. Namja berlesung pipi itu akan menginap hari ini setelah menceritakan kejadian tadi sore antara dirinya dengan Minho pada Kibum. Siwon bangkit dari duduknya hendak membawa Minho ke kamar, tapi belum melangkah smartphonenya berdering menampilkan nama orang yang meneleponnya, Jung Yunho.

"Yeoboseo, Siwon Jussiiii!" Teriakkan cempreng delapan oktaf milik namja kecil dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang di seberang sana memekikkan telinga Siwon. Jung Changmin, putra Jung Yunho menelepon malam-malam begini? Apa si kecil berusia lima tahun itu belum tidur?

"Ne, ada apa Changminnie? Kenapa menelepon Jussi malam-malam begini? Kau belum tidur huh?" Siwon menjawab telepon dari namja cilik di seberang sana.

"Ne, Minnie belum tidur. Apa Minho ada? Minnie kangen sama Minho, Jussi." Suara Changmin terdengar parau. Sepertinya amat merindukan adik sepupunya itu. Oke, hanya Yunho, Jaejoong istrinya, dan Changmin yang mengetahui keadaan Siwon dan Kibum.

Saat Kibum memeriksakan kandungannya untuk pertama kali ke rumah sakit, Yunho-lah yang menanganinya karena Yunho adalah dokter kandungan di sana. Saat itu Kibum tidak tahu bahwa Yunho bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Yunho sempat mendesak Kibum untuk mengakui bahwa sepupunya, Siwon adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Kibum mengakuinya dan menyuruh Yunho untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun termasuk orang tua Siwon. Tapi siapa sangka, malah Siwon sendiri yang menceritakan tentang Minho padanya. Ia sering membawa Minho bertemu dengan Changmin ketika berkunjung ke rumah Yunho. Jadilah Changmin dekat dengan bocah penggemar kodok itu. Sampai sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong masih tetap merahasiakan hal ini atas permintaan Siwon sendiri.

"Minho sudah tidur, Minnie. Bukankah besok hari Minggu? Kau bisa ke gereja untuk menemui Minho. Kita misa bersama, otte?" Siwon mencoba merayu namja cilik yang mempunyai julukan food monster itu sebelum ia merengek meminta agar Minho dibangunkan.

"Arraseo, besok Minnie ke gereja tempat Jussi. Minnie mau bertemu Minho. Minnie mau mengajak Minho makan es krim." Changmin kini sudah membayangkan bermangkuk-mangkuk es krim yang akan dimakannya bersama sang adik sepupu karena Changmin tak akan pernah puas dengan satu porsi. Maklum anak itu punya julukan The Food Monster.

"Ne, katakan pada appamu agar datang ke gereja pukul tujuh. Misa akan dimulai pukul delapan. Kau ingat itu, Minnie?" Siwon mencoba menyadarkan Changmin yang sudah berfantasi dengan es krimnya.

"Ne, arraseo. Datang jam tujuh, misa jam delapan. Minnie ingat, Jussi." Walau Changmin membayangkan makanan dalam pikirannya tapi ternyata ia mampu mengingat perkataan sang paman. Maklum, Changmin punya otak yang sama cerdasnya dengan Minho.

"Baguslah kalau kau ingat. Sekarang cuci tangan, kaki, muka, dan sikat gigi. Setelah itu tidurlah, agar kau bisa bangun pagi. Jangan berjalan dan bicara tidak jelas dalam tidurmu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak agar kau tidak membuka kulkas tengah malam dan mencuri kue milik appamu. Terakhir, berdoa sebelum tidur. Jussi menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Minnie. Semoga Tuhan melindungimu." Siwon memberikan khotbah yang seharusnya ia keluarkan besok pagi dalam misa pada Changmin. Ia tak tahu bahwa Changmin sudah meletakkan smartphone milik ayahnya di samping bantal. Namja kecil nan evil itu tak mau terbakar mendengar ceramah dari pamannya.

"Arraseo, Jussi. Salam untuk Minho kalau Jussi sedang bersamanya. Kalau tidak telepon Bummie Jumma dan sampaikan salam Minnie untuk dongsaeng Minnie tersayang." Changmin sangat menyayangi Minho seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ne, akan Jussi sampaikan, Jussi sedang bersamanya. Sekarang kau tidur ne? Pai pai." Siwon menutup sambungan telepon dan meletakkan smartphonenya di sofa.

Kibum masuk ke ruang tamu membawa dua cangkir teh madu buatannya. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggendong Minho dan membawanya ke kamar. Setelah menidurkan Minho, Siwon kembali duduk di sofa menemani Kibum menonton drama. Siwon melirik Kibum yang terlihat tak tertarik dengan drama percintaan yang ditayangkan tv. Kibum terlihat melamun sambil membawa cangkir tehnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Melihat hal itu, Siwon melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Kibum, membuat namja cantik itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau mau apa, Hyung? Jangan berbuat mesum lagi, ingatlah kau seorang pastur." Kibum terlihat acuh merespon perlakuan Siwon, tapi dalam hatinya bergemuruh dan salah tingkah.

"Aku tak mau berbuat mesum. Aku ingat aku ini pastur, tak boleh menikah, tak boleh bercinta, tak boleh punya kekasih. Kekasihku adalah Tuhan dan para jemaatku. Kau salah satu jemaatku, jadi bukankah kau juga kekasihku?" Siwon menggoda Kibum dengan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi tembam Kibum.

"Hentikan skinshipmu sekarang juga, Hyung. Aku sudah bukan kekasihmu lagi." Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya namun Siwon malah menarik pinggang Kibum mendekat padanya.

"Kau akan tetap jadi kekasihku, Bummie. Selamanya kekasihku." Kini Siwon telah mengurung Kibum dalam pelukannya dengan posisi Siwon memangku Kibum.

"Jangan bermimpi sebelum kau tertidur, Hyung." Kibum mencoba berontak, ia tahu ini salah, tak seharusnya Siwon bersikap mesra padanya.

"Kau yang terlihat bermimpi sebelum tidur tadi, Bummie. Apa yang kau pikirkan huh?" Siwon tidak mau kalah dengan pemberontakan yang dilakukan Kibum. Buktinya ia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kibum. Mencoba mencari aroma melati favoritnya di sana, sementara Kibum sudah mati-matian mencoba menahan hasrat dan desahannya akibat nafas Siwon yang menggelitik lehernya.

"A-ani.. Bukan apa-apa. A-aku hanya sedikit meng…hhhh…ngantuk. Sssshh…." Kibum mencengkeram erat tangan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya. Bibirnya sudah tidak mampu menahan desahan halus akibat gesekan hidung Siwon di leher putih miliknya.

"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan ciumanku tadi sore. Kau mau lagi? Akan kuberikan sebanyak yang kau inginkan." Siwon menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Kibum, membuat namja manis di pangkuannya mendesah lega.

"Kau mulai mesum lagi. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur saja. Pintu kamar tidak akan aku kunci. Terserahmu mau tidur di kamarku atau di kamar Minho. Tapi jika kau ingin tidur di kamarku, lebih baik kau tidak berbuat yadong sebelum aku menghajarmu dengan pukulan tinjuku." Kibum berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas paha Siwon kemudian cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Akan kukalahkan kau dengan taekwondoku kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi bukan taekwondo biasa, tapi taekwondo ranjang yang sudah tiga tahun tak kuberikan padamu. Hahaha…. aku bercanda. Jaljjayo, Bummie. Aku tidur bersama Minho saja demi keselamatanku. Gereja masih membutuhkan pastur tampan sepertiku besok pagi untuk misa." Siwon mengikuti langkah Kibum kemudian menahannya di depan pintu kamar. Siwon menarik pundak Kibum dari belakang dan menciumi puncak kepalanya lalu beranjak ke depan kamar Minho yang ada di sebelah kamar Kibum.

"Yah, pastur pervert tepatnya. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa orang semesum dirimu bisa jadi pastur? Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada gereja karena memiliki seorang pastur yang mesum sepertimu. Untung saja kau tidak berkhotbah mengenai sesuatu yang berbau yadong saat misa di hari Minggu." Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa basah akibat ciuman Siwon.

"Berhenti mengataiku mesum jika kau tidak mau kuperlakukan mesum malam ini dan pergilah tidur, Bummie." Siwon berdiri di depan pintu kamar Minho sambil berkacak pinggang pada Kibum sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi tidur. Kusarankan kau melakukan pengakuan dosa besok karena sudah bermesum-mesum ria padaku hari ini, Pastur Choi." Kibum seakan tidak peduli pada Siwon, ia mulai memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah dingin. Baru saja ia akan menutup pintu, suara menggoda Siwon menghentikan gerakannya.

"Akan kulakukan saranmu istriku sayaaang~~" Siwon menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu sambil menggoda Kibum.

"Ya! Aku bukan istrimu!" Merasa malu, Kibum pun berteriak pada Siwon dan melemparkan bantal pada namja bersenyum joker itu.

"Berhenti berteriak atau kau akan membangunkan Minho, Bummie." Siwon dengan santainya menutup pintu kamar Minho setelah menangkap bantal yang dilemparkan Kibum, meninggalkan seorang Kim Kibum yang sedang kesal setengah mati padanya.

"Aiisshh. Kau selalu membuatku kalah. Haaah…." Kibum memandang kesal pada pintu kamar anaknya. Kakinya dihentakkan ke lantai, bibirnya dikerucutkan. Sungguh tidak terlihat seperti ibu dari satu orang anak. Kalau saja Siwon melihat Kibum yang sedang ber-aegyo mungkin imannya akan luntur dan melepaskan jabatan pasturnya agar bisa 'memakan' Kibum malam ini.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar, seorang namja paruh baya duduk bersandar di atas ranjang dan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Matanya menerawang, buku ditangannya hampir tak dibacanya selembarpun. Istrinya yang sedari tadi sibuk menata rambutnya di depan meja rias hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah aneh suaminya. Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, sang istri mendekati suaminya, menepuk pelan pundaknya agar kembali dari alam lamunannya.

"Yeobo, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sang istri duduk di sebelah suaminya sambil menatap cemas pada namja pengisi hatinya. Suaminya memandang nanar padanya, seraya mengucapkan hal yang bisa membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

"Yeobo… Bagaimana kalau ternyata kita sudah punya cucu?"

**TBC**

Yang minta update cepet ini udah dipenuhi ya? Maaf kalau NC-nya gagal, author ga bakat buat adegan NC, kalau baca NC sih iya. Hehehehehehe….. #Plakkk

Sebenernya author rada-rada males ngelanjutin FF ini karena minim review, padahal kalo liat traffic graphnya yang mampir di FF ini hampir 400-an orang tapi yang review di chap lalu cuma 16 orang. Author sadar kalo author ga pernah minta readers sekalian buat review, tapi tolong dong sekedar bilang "lanjut thooor" itu aja udah buat author seneeeeng pake bangeeeet. Author suka banget baca review-review kalian, karena review kalianlah yang secara tidak langsung memberi ide bagi jalan cerita FF ini. So, di chap ini author untuk pertama kalinya minta….

**Tolong Reviewnya Yah?**

Okeh, saatnya balas review…..^^

**zakurafrezee**

Mengharukan yah? Hehe... Sibum jadi satu keluarganya nanti yah? author juga ga tega misahin mereka.^^

**iruma-chan  
**

Sibum balikannya nanti yah? di chap-chap akhir

**feykwangie**

Siwon masih tetep jadi pastur ato ga kita liat di chap-chap selanjutnya...^^

**Evilmagnaemin**

Bang kuda emang narsis... ini udah lanjut ya?

**mitade13**

ortunya Siwon bukannya ga ngerestuin, Siwonnya aja yang takut ngaku kalo dia gay ama ortunya... reaksi ortunya Siwon soal Minho ada di chap ini sama chap depan...^^

**meyy-chan**

ini Siwon udah ngaku ama Minho yah?

**Beakren**

Sibum nikah? ummm... tunggu lanjutannya aja yah?

**freychullie**

sampe kapan yah? ditunggu aja ya?

**0704minnie**

orang ketiga ya? mianhae, kaya'nya belum ada moment yang pas untuk orang ketiga... gimana kalo kita ubek-ubek perasaannya Minho aja buat nuntut kedua ortunya bersatu?

**Shim sia  
**

Siwon jadi rakyat biasa? nanti author pikirkan...

**trilililili**

aduuuh, iya, iya, author tau kamu kesel sama Siwon... jangan marahin author yah? nanti author sampein ke Siwonnya biar ga jahat-jahat lagi sama Minho n Kibum...

**Guest n ChoiKibum**

ini sudah dilanjut...^^

**Cho97**

iya, mianhae baru dilanjut,, author sibuk... Sibum married ato ga dipantengin terus ya di chap-chap akhir...

**Shofiy Nurlatief**

iya, author belum pernah nemu cast Siwon yang jadi pastur beneran, makanya author coba buat yang kaya' gini...

okeh, semua review udah dibalas... direview lagi yah?


	5. Chapter 5

**Mianhae, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari masih pagi buta, jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima belas, tapi seorang namja paruh baya sudah mendapatkan sebuah telepon penting dari anak buahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan oleh orang yang menghubunginya itu. Tak ada rasa kantuk yang terlihat di wajahnya, berganti menjadi ekspresi datar saat mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Anak itu terdaftar sebagai Choi Minho, putra tunggal dari orang tua tunggal seorang namja bernama Kim Kibum. Ia tinggal di daerah Gwangju dekat dengan gereja tempat Tuan Muda menjadi pastur. 9 Desember nanti usianya genap tiga tahun. Setiap harinya ia akan dititipkan di day care yang jaraknya dua blok dari toko roti Donguri milik Shin Donghee tempat Kim Kibum bekerja. Mengenai hubungannya dengan Tuan Muda, sepertinya amat akrab, karena Tuan Muda selalu bertemu dengannya setiap hari." Suara anak buah Tuan Choi nampak serius ketika memberikan kabar penting padanya.

"Oh, jadi anak itu sudah hampir tiga tahun dan dia sangat dekat dengan Siwonnie? Apa dia anak Siwonnie?" Tuan Choi mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan sang anak buah.

"Sepertinya kecurigaan Tuan Besar bahwa ia adalah putera Tuan Muda memang benar, karena dari catatan rumah sakit tempat Kim Kibum melahirkan, Tuan Mudalah yang jadi penanggungnya. Tuan Muda membayar segala biaya rumah sakit dan terdaftar sebagai suami pasien. Selain itu, berdasarkan pemeriksaan kesehatan awal di rumah sakit saat anak itu lahir menyatakan bahwa anak itu memiliki kecocokan DNA 99,9% dengan Tuan Muda dan memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Tuan Muda." Anak buah Tuan Choi membeberkan segala fakta yang didapatnya dalam semalam kepadanya.

"Kalau mengenai status pernikahan mereka, apa pernikahan itu terdaftar di catatan sipil? Apa kau menemukan di gereja atau di kapel mana mereka menikah? Apakah mereka bercerai setelah memiliki anak sehingga Siwonnie memutuskan menjadi pastur seperti sekarang?" Sekarang Tuan Choi terdengar penasaran saat anak buahnya menyebut bahwa putranya adalah suami Kibum.

"Mengenai pernikahan itu, saya belum bisa memastikannya. Yang jelas, tidak ada pernikahan atas nama Tuan Muda dan Kim Kibum terdaftar di catatan sipil, kemungkinan kalau mereka memang menikah, mereka menikah di bawah tangan alias menikah siri. Tapi kalau mereka bercerai setelah memiliki anak, mungkin saja terjadi, mengingat informasi yang saya dapatkan dari pihak gereja adalah Tuan Muda menjadi pastur karena alasan sebuah dosa besar yang ia lakukan terhadap kekasih dan anaknya. Mungkin Tuan Muda menyesal telah menceraikan Kibum-ssi dan meninggalkan putera mereka hingga Tuan Muda memutuskan menjadi pastur untuk menebus dosanya." Anak buah Tuan Choi membeberkan hasil penyelidikannya yang sedikit keliru itu.

"Terima kasih atas semua informasi yang sudah kau dapatkan, Yonghwa-ssi. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku." Tuan Choi berterimakasih pada anak buahnya yang sudah bekerja keras.

"Bukan apa-apa, Tuan Besar. Anda sudah membayar mahal untuk ini, jadi saya harus memberikan yang terbaik bagi Anda." Yonghwa terdengar merendahkan diri di hadapan Tuan Choi.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Yonghwa-ssi. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Tuan Choi menutup teleponnya dan duduk di sofa single di kamarnya. Jemarinya memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Bagaimana mungkin puteranya menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini selama tiga tahun.

Dalam hatinya sakit saat mengetahui kebenaran yang baru saja dibeberkan oleh seorang Jung Yonghwa. Sakit mengetahui anaknya dulu adalah seorang gay dan memiliki anak diam-diam. Tapi sisi lain hatinya juga merasa bahagia mengetahui anak dalam foto itu adalah cucu kandungnya. Sebelumnya, Tuan Choi sudah pasrah tidak akan memiliki keturunan dari Siwon karena putranya itu lebih memilih menjadi pastur yang artinya ia tidak akan menikah selama hidupnya. Sekarang Tuan Choi bisa berlega hati, hotelnya akan memiliki generasi penerus. Yang jadi pemikirannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara membawa cucunya ke sisinya.

Tuan Choi mengingat-ingat betapa tampannya sosok cucu yang pernah diperhatikannya dari jauh itu. Benar-benar mencirikan sosok seorang Choi. Sejak kecil saja wajahnya sudah berkarisma, apalagi jika sudah besar nanti. Tuan Choi hanya berharap anak itu tidak akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi seorang pastur atau punya anak diam-diam lagi.

"Yeobo, kau sudah bangun? Apa sudah ada kabar tentang anak bernama Minho itu?" Nyonya Choi terusik dari tidurnya saat suaminya membuka jendela kamar mereka hingga ada udara pagi yang dingin menerpanya.

Tuan Choi sudah menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin sore pada istrinya. Ayah Siwon itu juga menunjukkan foto Minho yang diambilnya dari ruang kerja anaknya. Dan reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan oleh Nyonya Choi adalah pingsan. Ibu dua anak itu tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh suaminya. Beruntung Nyonya Choi tidak pingsan lama, hanya beberapa menit dan kembali sadar saat suaminya memberinya minyak kayu putih.

"Ne, anak itu benar-benar cucu kita. Hasil tes DNA-nya sama dengan Siwonnie. Desember nanti dia ulang tahun yang ketiga. Oh, salah apa aku kenapa harus memiliki cucu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi begini?" Tuan Choi kembali ke sofanya sambil terus memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut.

"Sabar, Yeobo. Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tidak? Aku juga merasa kecewa sama sepertimu, tapi aku mencoba menerima. Biar bagaimanapun anak itu adalah seorang Choi, penerus keluarga kita." Nyonya Choi menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang serta menatap suaminya yang gelisah.

"Ne, arraseo, aku bukannya tidak menerima anak itu, aku menerimanya, sangat menerimanya malah. Aku juga ingin dia dibawa kemari bersama ibunya dan tinggal bersama kita. Tapi apa yang akan aku katakan pada orang-orang bahwa ternyata kita sudah punya cucu berusia dua setengah tahun?" Tuan Choi mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau biarkan saja orang-orang berkata apa semau mereka. Kalau aku jadi kau, akan aku hadapi orang-orang itu dengan wajah ceria. Aku tidak peduli orang berkata apa, yang penting sekarang kita sudah memiliki cucu. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang sampai rasanya ingin terbang." Nyonya Choi terlihat berbinar-binar membayangkan cucunya yang lucu sedang bermain bersamanya.

"Tapi dia terlahir dari seorang namja. Lagipula anak itu lahir sebelum Siwonnie menjadi pastur. Kalau hal ini diketahui oleh orang lain, mau diletakkan dimana mukaku? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang-orang tentang puteraku yang seorang pastur ternyata pernah menikah dan memiliki anak tanpa sepengetahuan kita?" Tuan Choi mendesah kecewa, ingin rasanya ia terjun dari balkon kamarnya karena stress memikirkan Siwon. #jangaaaan! nanti ga ada yg bisa diteror twitternya kalo2 kang wowon ngilang lagi kaya' beberapa bulan yg lalu… #plakkk

"Jaejoongie juga namja, dan kau tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu saat Jung Eonnie memberitahu Yunho akan menikahi seorang namja. Eh, jadi Siwonnie pernah menikah? Omo! Ta-tapi kenapa ia tak memberitahu kita? Aku kira anak itu lahir di luar ikatan pernikahan." Nyonya Choi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya membulat, kedua alisnya terangkat, menampakkan raut keterkejutannya atas berita pernikahan anaknya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas katanya Siwonnie terdaftar sebagai suami dari ibu anaknya itu di rumah sakit. Itu artinya dia pernah menikah. Yeobo, bukankah semalam dia tidak pulang? Apa kau bisa memeriksa kamarnya? Siapa tahu ada surat keterangan dari gereja mengenai pernikahan mereka." Tuan Choi bangun dari sofanya kemudian menghampiri istrinya yang sedang menggulung asal rambutnya.

"Ne, nanti akan aku periksa." Nyonya Choi mengangguk gelisah, takut menemukan barang bukti pernikahan anaknya.

"Sekarang, Yeobo. Aku akan membantumu memeriksanya." Tuan Choi menarik tangan istrinya menuju kamar putra satu-satunya itu. Perlahan mereka mencari barang bukti pernikahan yang sesungguhnya tak pernah dilaksanakan Siwon tanpa merusak tatanan kamar. Mereka mencari di setiap sudut ruangan entah di laci-laci meja rias, kolong tempat tidur, lemari, kamar mandi, sampai ruang kerja dan studio drum Siwon. Ketika hampir menyerah, tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Choi menemukan sekotak cincin kawin di sela-sela tumpukan pakaian Siwon di lemari.

"Yeo-Yeobo… I-ini… Cincin kawin kan? Ada nama Siwonnie dan… Kim Kibum? Jadi nama ibu anak itu Kim Kibum?" Nyonya Choi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mencoba membaca nama yang terukir di bagian dalam cincin itu. Diperlihatkannya hasil temuannya pada suaminya yang sedang sibuk mencari barang bukti lainnya.

"Sudah jelas. Cincin ini pasti dikembalikan oleh Minho Umma saat Siwonnie menceraikannya" Tuan Choi mengambil sepasang cincin itu dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Yeobo, ini lagi, ada bukti pembayaran rumah sakit atas nama Kim Kibum, ini juga beberapa invoice baju bayi, beberapa invoice mainan anak-anak, foto-foto lucu anak itu, kemudian… Ini foto mereka bertiga? Aigoo, kenapa mereka bisa bercerai? Sepertinya mereka itu keluarga yang bahagia. Kasihan sekali nasib cucu kita, orang tuanya harus berpisah di usianya yang masih muda." Nyonya Choi menemukan satu berkas rahasia Siwon di dalam brankas. Dengan sayang Nyonya Choi mengusap pipi gembul Minho yang tercetak dalam foto.

"Yeobo, segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita pergi misa di gereja Gwangju, tempat Siwonnie menjadi pastur. Aku ingin menemui cucu kita, rumahnya ada di Gwangju, siapa tahu mereka juga beribadah di sana hari ini." Tuan Choi yang sedikit terkejut pada temuan istrinya langsung berpikir untuk menemui cucunya di Gwangju dengan mengajak serta istrinya.

"Ba-baiklah… Aku mandi dulu." Nyonya Choi mengembalikan berkas Siwon ke dalam brankas. Setelahnya mereka keluar dari kamar Siwon dan bergegas untuk berangkat ke Gwangju.

Siwon, Kibum, dan Minho baru saja tiba di gereja. Pagi ini gereja tampak sedikit ramai, walau nanti akan semakin ramai. Usai memarkirkan mobilnya, Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam gereja menemui pastur-pastur lainnya meninggalkan Kibum dan Minho yang sedang berpelukan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang kebetulan tiba bersamaan dengannya. Siwon hanya menyapa sekilas sepupu, ipar, dan keponakannya itu. Langkah kakinya terlihat buru-buru memasuki gereja.

"Bummie, kau semakin gemuk. Apa kau hamil lagi?" Jaejoong bertanya pada namja yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya itu.

"Ani, Hyung. Aku sudah tiga tahun tidak melakukannya, bagaimana mungkin aku hamil lagi?" Kibum terlihat malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali merasakan hamil lagi. Anak Siwon tentunya.

"Kau ini bagaimana Boo. Siwonnie itu pastur, tentu saja ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Kibummie. Dia semakin gemuk pasti karena sibuk mencicipi roti-roti buatannya setiap hari." Kali ini Yunho menyambung pembicaraan dua ibu muda itu.

"Ada yang bilang roti? Minnie lapar." Sosok namja berusia lima tahun dengan tinggi menjulang, senyum menawan, membawa sebuah PSP di tangannya, dan menggandeng tangan namja cilik di sebelahnya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya, Changminnie. Berhentilah makan. Kau sudah makan tiga mangkuk nasi dengan sepiring penuh bulgogi. Belum lagi jajangmyeon dan ramen saat baru bangun tidur. Belum lagi tiga bungkus jumbo keripik kentang dan kau masih lapar? Apa salah Umma melahirkan seorang anak yang rakus sepertimu?" Jaejoong menepuk dahinya, tak habis pikir dengan kemampuan makan anaknya. Bagusnya pertumbuhan Changmin berjalan ke atas, bukan ke samping. Lihat saja tinggi badannya yang sudah seperti anak kelas 3 SD, padahal anak rakus itu masih duduk di bangku TK.

"Hahaha…. Sudahlah Hyung, tidak apa-apa, Minnie masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, wajar kalau dia banyak makan. Jumma tahu kau rindu roti buatan Jumma. Ini, Jumma buatkan cookies coklat untukmu, Minnie. Dua toples." Kibum memberikan paper bag kecil dengan dua toples cookies coklat buatannya tadi pagi untuk Changmin.

Semalam Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi rayuan gombal ala Choi Siwon yang didengarnya sebelum tidur. Apalagi mendengar kata istri yang selalu terngiang di telinganya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menjadi istri seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi Kibum tahu itu tidaklah mungkin. Kibum bangun dari tiduran tidak jelasnya pukul empat pagi dan membuat cookies coklat untuk bekal Changmin dan Minho nanti.

"Gomawo, Jumma. Boleh Minnie makan? Minnie lapar." Mata Changmin terlihat berbintang-bintang menerima bungkusan yang diserahkan bibinya itu.

"Tentu saja Minnie. Kau bisa membaginya dengan Minho kalau kau mau, tapi kalau tidak mau, Minho punya satu toples kecil cookies yang sama di tangan Umma." Kibum mengeluarkan satu toples kecil lagi dari dalam tasnya.

"Chileo, Minho tidak mau. Minho mau cali Appa, Umma. Kenapa Appa tidak menunggu Minho macuk geleja?" Minho terlihat menggembungkan pipinya, kakinya dihentakkan ke tanah. Ia kesal, tak biasanya ayahnya meninggalkannya di luar. Biasanya, sesibuk apapun Siwon, ia akan menggendong Minho ke dalam gereja dan mendudukannya di deretan paling depan.

Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Ternyata Siwon pun kemarin tidak tidur sama sekali. Siwon terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah tidur nan damai milik Minho dan memikirkan kata-kata rayuannya pada Kibum sepanjang malam. Ia baru bisa tidur menjelang pagi, ketika Kibum bangun. Hasilnya ia terlambat pagi ini, padahal hari ini ia bertugas menyiapkan misa.

"Appa? Siwonnie mengatakannya?" Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat terkejut mendengar kata appa terlontar dari bibir mungil seorang Choi Minho.

"Sudah Minnie duga, Siwon Jussi itu appa Minho. Dia sangat mirip dengan Minho." Kali ini Changmin yang membeberkan hasil investigasinya. Ternyata diam-diam sejak lama Changmin sudah memperhatikan paman dan adik sepupunya. Karena takut salah bicara, Changmin hanya diam saja menunggu kebenaran terungkap sendirinya. Jangan lupakan ia adalah anak yang cerdas.

"Ne, Siwon Hyung mengatakannya kemarin." Kibum menunduk malu-malu mengatakan hal tersebut pada Yunjae Couple.

"Hyung rasa kau harus bersyukur saat berdoa nanti, Bummie. Ini kejadian langka yang tak mungkin terulang." Yunho memberi saran pada Kibum yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Mianhe semuanya, misa akan segera dimulai, masuklah. Dan anak Appa yang paling tampan ini….. Ayo masuk ke dalam. Appa tahu kau marah pada Appa. Mianhae Appa meninggalkanmu tadi. Pulang dari gereja kita akan ke taman bermain, otte?" Siwon meraup Minho dalam gendongannya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gereja. Tak jarang ia mencium pipi Minho yang hanya dibalas tatapan sinis. Rupanya anaknya itu sedang 'ngambek' mode on.

Di dalam gereja di deretan kursi nomor lima terdapat pasangan suami istri paruh baya sedang menatap ke arah para jemaat yang baru saja memasuki gereja.

"Yeobo, anak yang digendong Siwonnie itu cucu kita? Aiiih, manis sekaliiii….. Yang mana ibunya? Yang menggandeng tangan Changminnie itu ya? Ibunya juga manis, cantik, putih, seputih salju. Aaah, jadi Yunjae Couple tahu hal ini dan tega sekali mereka tidak memberitahu kita." Nyonya Choi tampak histeris dan antusias melihat anaknya menggendong cucunya dan berjalan beriringan dengan 'menantu'nya.

"Yeobo, pelankan suaramu. Aku bilang kita akan menyelidiki mereka dari jauh, kenapa kau jadi bersemangat sekali? Kalau ketahuan Siwonnie, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changminnie bisa gawaaat…" Tuan Choi menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir sang istri.

"Aish, mereka tidak akan tahu. Kau lihat gereja ini begitu penuh dan mereka duduk di depan, lima baris dari tempat kita, tidak akan ketahuan. Kau tenang saja." Nyonya Choi menepis tangan suaminya kemudian kembali mengintai anak dan cucunya.

"Hhhh…. Aku menyesal mengajakmu kemari, kau terlalu berisik untuk dijadikan detektif."

Tuang Choi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpura-pura kesal dengan istrinya.

"Kau yang berisik. Sudah, diam, misa akan segera dimulai." Nyonya Choi merapikan duduknya ketika semua pastur memasuki gereja dan akan memulai misa.

Misa telah usai, namun Siwon masih tetap berada di gereja. Sedangkan Kibum dan Minho pergi ke taman bermain bersama dengan Yunjaemin. Siwon masih ada urusan dengan pastur senior di gereja itu. Siwon memasuki ruang pastur dan duduk menunggu seniornya yang sedang melakukan pelayanan pengakuan dosa bagi para jemaat yang berkunjung hari itu. Hampir sejam Siwon menunggu, akhirnya pastur tampan paruh baya itu datang menemui Siwon.

"Maaf aku membiarkanmu menunggu, Pastur Choi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Pastur bernama lengkap Ahn Chilhyung itu ikut duduk di kursi di sebelah Siwon sambil menatap pastur muda yang terlihat gelisah itu.

"Pastur Ahn…. Aku….. Aku….. Itu…. A-aku mau berhenti menjadi pastur." Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Pastur Ahn yang sudah membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon.

Sementara itu di taman bermain….

"Hyung! Minho mau main yang itu!" Minho terlihat menunjuk ke arah wahana berbentuk seperti cangkir yang ada tempat duduknya dan berputar pelan.

"Tapi Hyung mau main yang itu, Minho. Yang itu lebih seru! Mainan yang kau tunjuk itu mainan untuk anak TK, Hyung tidak pantas menaikinya." Sementara Changmin menunjuk komedi putar besar di arah yang berbeda. Sepertinya bocah itu lupa bahwa ia masih TK. =.="

"Tapi, Hyung… Eeekk…" Minho ingin merengek pada Changmin tapi tak jadi karena lehernya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Oppaaaaa! Minnie kangen Oppa! Minnie kila tidak bica ketemu Oppa lagi… Minho Oppa macih ingat Minnie kan?" Seorang bocah yeoja cantik dan manis memeluk leher Minho erat, membuat bocah laki-laki lucu itu hampir sesak.

"Taeminnieeeeh…. Lepaaaashh…. Cecaaak…" Minho merintih ketika pelukan bocah lucu yang ternyata Taemin itu semakin erat seakan meremukkan tulang rusuknya.

"Heh! Siapa kau beraninya mencekik dongsaengku?" Changmin berusaha melepaskan tangan mungil Taemin dari leher Minho, namun gadis kecil itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipi bulatnya ke pipi bulat Minho.

"Minnniieeehhh… Oppa tidak bicaah belnapaash…" Minho menarik-narik tangan Taemin yang masih asyik bergelayut di lehernya.

"Oppa, Minnie kan kangen. Oppa, poppo Minnie…" Taemin memutar tubuhnya beralih memeluk Minho dari depan sambil mencium singkat bibir Minho yang langsung membeku. *Omo! Aaaaaa… Author merusak kepolosan Taeminnie!*

"Gyaaaa! Kau mencuri ciuman pertama dongsaengku! Siapa kau yeoja jelek?" Changmin melepas paksa tangan Taemin, tapi gadis manis itu kembali memeluk Minho.

"Oppa, ciapa Oppa tinggi ini? Maca Minnie tidak boyeh peyuk-peyuk Oppa? Minnie kan kangen cama Oppa…." Taemin mengadu pada Minho yang masih shock dengan ciuman Taemin.

"Dia Hyung Oppa, Minnie. Eh, kenapa nama kalian cama? Minnie Hyung dan Minnie. Cama-cama Minnie." Minho yang sudah kembali sadar dan lepas dari pelukan Taemin mengelus rambut coklat gadis itu sambil menatap hyung dan 'calon istri masa depan'nya bergantian.

"Minnie yang ini yang ikut-ikutan dipanggil Minnie. Hyung kan lahir duluan dari kalian." Changmin memandang sebal pada Taemin karena punya panggilan yang sama dengannya.

"Enak caja, Taeminnie yang duyuan! Oppa caja yang ikut-ikutan! Maca ada namja dipanggil Minnie?" Taemin juga tidak mau kalah sengit dengan Changmin, membuat Minho lebih memihak Taemin dan langsung memeluknya sebelum adu argumen terjadi di antara duo Minnie itu. #ah… Minho co cuit…

"Cudah, cudah. Jangan beltengkal. Minnie tidak boleh beltengkal dengan Minnie Hyung. Ayo, minta maaf dan belsalaman dengan Minnie Hyung." Minho mengambil tangan kanan Taemin dan mengarahkannya kepada Changmin.

"Tapi Oppa itu yang mulai. Minho Oppa, dia yang halusna minta maaf ke Minnie." Taemin telihat kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Minnie Hyung juga. Cepat minta maaf pada Minnie. Kata Appa, tidak boleh belmucuhan. Nanti Tuhan malah lho…" Minho juga turut mengambil tangan Changmin lalu mengaitkannya dengan tangan Taemin. Sepertinya bocah itu ingat wejangan ayahnya yang seorang pastur, buktinya ia mengutip langsung ucapan sang ayah.

"Kau ini sudah seperti Siwon Jussi saja. Sedikit-sedikit bilang Tuhan marah lah, Tuhan ini lah, Tuhan itu lah. Dasar anak pastur." Changmin merengut kesal dengan dongsaengnya yang sudah seperti pastur cilik itu.

"Iya dong, Minho kan anak Appa." Minho melepaskan kaitan di tangan duo Minnie itu, setelah itu Taemin kembali memeluk Minho.

"Minniieee, lepash cebental, Oppa lisih nih." Minho merengek sambil menurunkan tangan Taemin dari lehernya.

"Hehehehe… Mianhae, Oppa." Taemin tersenyum manis sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V. ^^V

"Ne, cekalang kita main ne? Ayo, main yang itu, cama Oppa dan Minnie Hyung." Minho menunjuk komedi putar yang dari tadi ingin dinaiki Changmin. Heh, kecil-kecil mau romantisan di atas komedi putar bersama Taemin eoh?

"Kajja Oppa, kita naik yang itu!" Taemin kembali memeluk Minho sampai seorang namja cantik menghentikannya.

"Minnie! Aigoo, jangan memeluk Oppa erat begitu, Honey. Eh, kau Minho kan? Anak Siwonnie. Gyaaaa! Aku bertemu calon menantuku! Di mana umma dan appamu, Chagi?" Umma Taemin a.k.a Tan Heechul histeris melihat 'calon menantu masa depan'nya.

"Annyeong Jumma. Umma ada di kedai, cedang beli cocis untuk camilan, kalau Appa macih ada di geleja, nanti Appa akan menjemput Minho ke cini." Minho membungkuk sopan seperti yang sudah diajarkan kedua orang tuanya pada Heechul.

"Aigoo, kau anak yang manis, tampan, sopan pula. Tidak salah kalau Jumma memilihmu sebagai menantu. Oh, siapa yang bersamamu ini? Wajahnya seperti tidak asing bagi Jumma." Heechul mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah tampan yang tercetak pada Changmin.

"Annyeong, Jung Changmin imnida. Aku sepupunya Minho, anak Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, sepupunya Siwon Jussi." Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya di depan Heechul.

"Omo! Kau anak Jung Yunho, teman sekelasku? Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat familiar. Terakhir aku melihatmu ketika kau berusia dua tahun di pesta pernikahanku. Ah, ternyata kau sudah besar. Di mana orang tuamu? Jumma juga ingin bertemu mereka." Heechul membelai pipi tirus Changmin, membuat Taemin dongkol.

"Umma! Oppa ini jahat pada Minnie. Masa namanya dia juga Minnie? Telus, Minnie tidak boyeh peyuk-peyuk Minho Oppa. Malahi dia ne, Umma? Jebal…." Taemin merengek pada ibunya, mengadukan kelakuan Changmin padanya.

"Hahaha… Kau saja yang terlalu posesif pada Minho. Ah, Changmin-ah, Minho-ya, Jumma mau mencari orang tua kalian. Jumma melihat mereka sedang belanja, akan Jumma cari ke sana saja. Titip Taemin ne?" Heechul menyerahkan Taemin pada dua bocah laki-laki itu, sedangkan ia sendiri langsung menuju salah satu kedai minuman setelah melihat Jaejoong masuk ke sana.

Tiga bocah itu bermain sesuka hati mereka. Ketiganya terlihat gembira mencoba hampir semua mainan yang diperbolehkan bagi anak seusia mereka. Sementara itu, ada dua orang dewasa yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka berpindah-pindah dari satu mainan ke mainan yang lain. Satu orang adalah namja paruh baya dan satunya lagi seorang yeoja paruh baya. Keduanya mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan topi untuk menyamarkan wajah mereka. Tapi siapakah mereka? Dan apa tujuan mereka mengikuti tiga bocah lucu itu?

"Yeobo! Yeobo! Tunggu! Kau ini berlari-larian mengikuti dua namja dan satu yeoja cilik itu. Kakiku sudah sakit mengikutimu. Kepalaku juga pusing, dari tadi kau ajak menaiki wahana komedi putar pilihan Changminnie untuk mengikuti mereka." Sang namja dewasa tadi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Tuan Choi berhenti di tengah jalan ketika mereka mengejar Changmin, Minho, dan Taemin yang kini sedang berlari-lari mencari badut lucu. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan lututnya terasa lelah.

"Ya! Cepat pakai lagi kacamata hitammu! Kalau ketahuan Changminnie bisa habis kita. Anak itu punya seribu pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab oleh kita kalau kita ketahuan." Nyonya Choi segera membenarkan kaca mata hitam suaminya yang sudah dilepas demi kesempurnaan penyamaran mereka.

"Aaah, sebentar saja, mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku butuh kacamata plus milikku." Tuan Choi melepas kembali kaca mata hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan kaca mata bening plus miliknya.

"Kalau kau memakai kacamata itu maka kau akan ketahuan dan Changminnie akan berlari kepadamu sambil berteriak 'Beojiiiiii!'. Kau mau anak itu memergokimu di sini? Apalagi ada anaknya Heechulie, bukankah kita sudah pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Heechulie berkunjung ke rumah? Hhhh… Ternyata Heechulie pun tahu pernikahan Siwonnie." Nyonya Choi mengambil kaca mata plus suaminya lalu menyimpannya di tas selempang miliknya.

"Sebentar saja, kita duduk sebentar." Tuan Choi menghela nafas lelah dan langsung duduk di bangku taman yang tersedia di sana.

"Hhhh… arraseo, besok kau harus diet, Yeobo. Badanmu terlalu berat untuk mengejar tiga bocah lucu itu. Yeobo, Siwonnie datang. Dia menghampiri Minho Umma." Nyonya Choi yang hendak duduk langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat anaknya datang menghampiri Kibum dan memulai kembali proses pengintaiannya. #brb puter lagu SPY

"Annyeong nae anae!" Siwon menepuk punggung Kibum yang sedang membayar beberapa buah sosis untuk anak-anak lucu yang sedang bermain.

"Hyuuung! Kau jangan menggodaku lagi. Sudah kukatakan aku bukan istrimu. Ini, tolong bawakan sosis-sosis ini untuk Minho dan Changminnie." Kibum yang sedikit terkejut langsung menyodorkan beberapa bungkus plastik sosis sapi dengan saus barbeque pada Siwon.

"Ya, aku baru tiba kau sudah suruh aku mengantar makanan bagi dua anak jangkung itu?" Siwon menyodorkan kembali bungkusan plastik itu pada Kibum.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jangan harap dapat jatah dariku suamiku sayang~~" Kibum mengerling nakal pada Siwon sambil menyerahkan kembali sosis-sosis di tangannya.

"Ja-jatah? Kau berani menggodaku sekarang ya? Sampai di rumah aku akan benar-benar menidurimu." Siwon balik menggoda Kibum dengan wajah serius.

"Mwo? Aku bilang jatah bukan jatah ranjang! Dasar pastur pervert! Maksudku ini, jatah makan siang. Aish, pikiranmu selalu mesum." Kibum menunjukkan dua kresek kotak makan siang yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Kau bilang aku apa? Kenapa kau senang sekali bilang aku mesum?" Siwon menyentil kening Kibum setelah meniup poni Kibum sebelumnya.

"Kau memang mesum! Siwon Hyung mesum! Pastur Choi mesum!" Kibum tak henti mengatai Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hingga sampai beberapa saat kemudian mereka masih saja beradu argumen mengenai kemesuman Siwon. Nampaknya dua orang itu tidak sadar kalau ada dua pasangan suami istri yang mengintai mereka.

"Yeobo, mereka sebenarnya sudah bercerai belum sih? Kenapa mereka masih mesra begitu?" Tuan Choi membenarkan letak kacamatanya setelah melihat adegan 'romantis' anak dan 'mantan menantunya'.

"Pasti sudah bercerai. Kalau tidak Siwonnie tidak akan jadi pastur." Nyonya Choi juga terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajahnya, mungkin kegerahan melihat adegan mesra anaknya. Sedangkan suaminya hanya manggut-manggut setuju dengan perkataan istrinya. Beda lagi dengan pasangan YunJae.

"Boo, kita nikahkan saja couple itu, otte?" Jung Yunho mengintai kemesraan sepupunya di balik antrian kedai minuman anak-anak.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Siwonnie itu pastur! Bagaimana mungkin kita menikahkan mereka? Ummm… Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka sudah seperti suami istri saja. Apa perlu kita intip mereka, mungkin saja mereka berhubungan intim saat Minho terlelap." Jaejoong mulai membayangkan saat-saat Kibum berada di atas ranjang dengan Siwon yang berada di atasnya. *author ikut bayangin bareng Jeje*

"Ya Tuhan, Boojaeku kenapa kau jadi yadong begini?" Yunho menepuk 'sayang' kepala istrinya sambil bergeleng-geleng kepala.

"Hehehehehe….." Jaejoong mengusap-usap kepalanya kemudian memamerkan deretan gigi cantiknya pada Yunho dan melanjutkan pengintaian mereka pada pasangan yang kini sedang menghampiri Heechul dan tiga anak kecil lucu yang kelelahan bermain.

Siwon terlihat melamun di sofa ruang tengah rumah Kibum sepulang dari taman bermain. Walau sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Minho mencoba bernyanyi lagu anak-anak dengan lucunya. Sesekali pula matanya terlihat menerawang. Siwon sedang mengingat-ingat perbincangannya dengan Pastur pembimbingnya di gereja tadi pagi.

**Flashback**

"Maaf aku membiarkanmu menunggu, Pastur Choi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Pastur bernama lengkap Ahn Chilhyung itu ikut duduk di kursi di sebelah Siwon sambil menatap pastur muda yang terlihat gelisah itu.

"Pastur Ahn…. Aku….. Aku….. Itu…. A-aku mau berhenti menjadi pastur." Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Pastur Ahn yang sudah membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon.

"Berhenti menjadi pastur? Dengan alasan apa Pastur Choi? Bukankah sebelum kau ditahbiskan kau sudah berjanji akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupmu pada Tuhan? Kami bahkan mempercepat proses pentahbisanmu. Itu semua karena sejak muda kau sudah lulus seminari menengah, rajin melakukan pelayanan umat, berlatarbelakangkan keluarga yang taat agama, dan juga karena gelar sarjana teologi dibelakang namamu." Pastur Ahn sedikit membentak Siwon karena keterkejutannya mendengar pernyataan pastur juniornya itu.

"Ne." Siwon menjawab singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami sudah bertanya berkali-kali padamu, apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang pastur dan kau menjawab 'iya'. Bukankah kami sudah melarangmu menjadi pastur di usia muda karena takut hal seperti ini akan terjadi? Tapi kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pastur, merelakan semua kehidupan duniawimu, memfokuskan dirimu untuk melayani Tuhan sebagai wujud penebusan dosamu. Dan sekarang kau ingin berhenti? Profesi pastur itu bukan untuk main-main, Pastur Choi." Pastur Ahn kini tampak mulai sedikit tenang berbicara pada Siwon yang sudah terlihat tertunduk menangis di hadapannya.

Memang benar saat muda ia sudah bercita-cita menjadi seorang pastur. Siwon muda mengikuti seminari menengah di gereja dekat rumahnya saat masih sekolah di SMA. Setelah lulus dari seminari menengahnya yang bersamaan dengan lulus SMA-nya, Siwon melanjutkan studinya mengambil jurusan Theologi Pastoral, lanjutan dari seminari menengah, dan di saat bersamaan pula kuliah di perguruan tinggi perhotelan yang juga mendidik Kibum, hoobaenya. Saat akan ditahbiskan, namja tampan itu malah menunda cita-citanya dengan alasan belum siap walau dalam hatinya itu semua demi seorang Kim Kibum, namja cantik yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal-hal berbau gereja, Alkitab, dan keagamaan. Siapa sangka namja cantik itu pula yang menjadi sebab musabab ia menjadi pastur? Sepertinya Tuhan menagih pelayanan yang harusnya diberikan Siwon sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu padaNya.

"Aku mengerti Pastur Ahn. Tapi haruskah aku tetap menjadi pastur jika aku sudah sangat berdosa? Aku mengkhianati Tuhan." Siwon menyeka air matanya sambil terus tertunduk, tak berani menatap Pastur Ahn.

"Dosa apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Pastur Choi?" Pastur paruh baya itu menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya dan mendongakkan kepala Siwon dengan lembut, membuat namja yang sudah dianggap anaknya itu menatapnya.

"Aku… Aku hampir menyentuh Kibummie semalam. Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi pastur. Seorang pastur tidak akan melakukan hal-hal kotor seperti itu, tapi aku tidak mampu menahan diriku. Aku semakin mencintainya, aku semakin tidak bisa melupakannya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai ibu Minho. Aku harus bagaimana?" Siwon semakin menangis. Siapa sangka ternyata namja yang selalu dianggap egois karena meninggalkan Kibum itu juga menderita.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan segalanya sendiri. Dua hari lagi kita rapatkan para pastur, kau harus hadir di sana. Biarlah rapat yang memutuskan apakah kami akan melepaskanmu atau memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi. Setidaknya kau telah mengakui dosamu." Pastur Ahn memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon sambil mengelus pelan punggungnya, seakan menenangkannya.

"Ne, apapun keputusannya akan aku terima Pastur Ahn. Gomapsumnida telah mendengarkan pengakuan dosaku." Siwon menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Pastur Ahn hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan itu kemudian menyusul Kibum dan Minho ke taman bermain.

**Flashback End**

Kibum melihat tatapan mata Siwon mendadak sayu dari balik meja tembok dapur. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja yang pernah dicintainya itu. Hati Kibum terusik untuk mengganggu lamunan Siwon. Bagaimanapun Kibum khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayah dari anaknya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kibum memeluk leher Siwon dari belakang. Entah dari mana ia punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu setelah hari sebelumnya ia sendiri yang menolak skinship Siwon.

"A-ani, bukan apa-apa. Hanya bersyukur melihat Minho bermain begitu gembira." Siwon menatap Kibum yang sudah mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu. Garis wajahnya yang tegas itu…. Tanpa aku katakan ayahnya siapa orang-orang pasti langsung mengenali bahwa dia adalah anakmu." Kibum menatap Minho yang sedang bermain dengan boneka kodoknya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Siwon yang langsung disambut dengan genggaman hangat dari Siwon.

"Ne, betapa bodohnya aku meninggalkan kalian dulu. Aku bahkan masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tak menyangka akan kembali pada kalian. Hatimu terlalu baik karena mudah memaafkanku begitu saja. Mianhae, Bummie. Jeongmal mianhae." Siwon mengusap tangan Kibum dengan telapak tangannya dan namja di belakangnya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau yang merengek-rengek agar aku memaafkanmu? Sudahlah Hyung, itu masa lalu. Sudah hampir dua tahun ini kau bersama kami. Kau bahkan sudah membiarkan Minho memanggilmu appa. Kau juga sudah jujur pada semua pengurus gereja bahwa Minho adalah anakmu. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku selain itu." Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dan memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher jenjang Siwon.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia juga ketika kalian ada bersamaku. Ah, sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang." Siwon mengusap rambut Kibum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne, ayo kita temui Minho. Lebih baik kau berpamitan padanya." Kibum menunjuk Minho dengan dagunya, mengisyaratkan agar Siwon mendekati putera mereka.

"Minho Chagi, Appa pulang dulu. Besok pagi-pagi sekali Appa akan menemuimu dan mengantarmu ke day care seperti biasa." Siwon mengangkat tubuh mungil Minho lalu mengecup dua buah pipi gembul anaknya.

"Appa, jangan pulang. Minho mau Appa di cini. Hiks…" Minho memeluk erat leher Siwon dan mulai menangis, membuat ayahnya sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap anaknya.

"Kau kenapa Chagi?" Siwon mengusap lembut rambut Minho dan anaknya itu semakin sesenggukan.

"Minho mau Appa menginap di cini. Temani Minho malam ini. Appa mau kan? Jebaaalll…" Minho menatap ayahnya dengan mata memelas, berharap ayahnya akan bermalam bersamanya.

"Ne, Appa akan menemanimu hari ini. Appa tidak pulang hari ini. Sekarang ayo kita mandi. Minho sudah harus mandi kan?" Siwon menyetujui permintaan Minho dan mulai memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh anaknya. Sedangkan Kibum terlihat sedikit menangis melihat anaknya yang tumben merengek ingin ditemani ayahnya.

Siwon sudah selesai memandikan Minho yang sepanjang sore ini hanya mau dengannya dan mengacuhkan Kibum. Minho memeluk erat tubuh Siwon ketika ayahnya itu akan menurunkannya di atas ranjang untuk mencari pakaiannya. Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya. Dengan sedikit susah akhirnya Siwon mengambil pakaian Minho dengan masih menggendongnya di punggung.

"Appa… Appa bobo di cini kan? Minho mau bobo cama Appa dan Umma.,,," Minho mulai menangis lagi di hadapan ayahnya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin sekali merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya secara special. Anak dua setengah tahun itu ingin setiap hari ditemani Siwon di rumahnya, tapi apa daya, bibir mungilnya tak mampu bicara. Mungkin Minho sudah menyadari betapa pentingnya arti Siwon dalam hidupnya.

"Ne, kita tidur bertiga malam ini. Appa janji akan menemani Minho sampai pagi. Asal anak Appa yang tampan ini tidak menangis lagi. Yakso?" Siwon menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Minho setelah menghapus air mata anaknya.

"Yakso, Minho tidak menangis lagi! Tapi Appa benal-benal tinggal di cini ya?" Minho beralih memeluk ayahnya erat seakan takut ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ne, Appa tinggal di sini bersama Minho dan Umma. Sekarang pakai pakaianmu. Anak tampan tidak boleh telanjang, nanti masuk angin." Siwon melepas pelukan anaknya dan mulai mengenakan pakaian bermotif Keroro pada tubuh Minho.

Malam itu Minho melewatkan makan malamnya dan langsung tertidur setelah mandi bersama Siwon. Sosok ayahnya itu dengan setia ikut tidur dan memeluk Minho di ranjang Kibum. Siwon juga melewatkan makan malamnya karena ketiduran. Begitu pula dengan Kibum yang sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya ketika melihat dua orang yang dicintainya terlelap begitu saja saat menyentuh kasur.

Dengan sayang Kibum menyelimuti tubuh Minho dan Siwon. Dikecupnya pelan kening Minho dan Siwon seraya membisikkan kata 'saranghae' pada dua namja di depannya. Sesekali tangannya membelai pipi Siwon. Akhirnya Kibum pun ikut terlelap bersama Siwon dan Minho dengan posisi memeluk Siwon dari belakang.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chap…..**

"Hyung, Minho punya satu permintaan yang mungkin sulit untuk kita penuhi."

"Apa itu? Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya."

"Minnie harap kalian memenuhi permintaannya. Kalau tidak, Minnie akan membenci Jumma dan Jussi."

"Min… Ya! Changminnie! Apa maksudmu, Aegya?"

"Aku akan menikahimu, Bummie."

"Hyung…. Andwae, Hyung! Hajima! Jebal hajima! Hyuuuunnggghhh!"

"Jadi semua salahku karena membuatmu terlena?"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Bummie."

"Ummmaaaaaaaa! Kenapa Umma menangis? Appa jahat! Kenapa Appa buat Umma menangis?"

"Chileo! Minho tidak mau punya Appa yang membuat Umma menangis! Pastul Choi jahaaat!"

"Yeobo, aku berencana mewariskan separuh hartaku untuk Minho."

"Ne?"

**Question and Answer corner:**

**Q: Thoooor! Kependekan!**

**A: Iya author tahu. Mianhae, Readerdeul *bow 180 derajat***

**Q: Thooor! Update kelamaan!**

**A: Itu juga tahu, author khan lagi hiatus.**

**Q: Thooor! Ini cerita ko' jadi makin gaje?**

**A: Iya, author merasa ko' ceritanya gaje.**

**Q: Thor, chap depan Sibum kawinan yak? Ato NC-an?**

**A: Liat aja chap depan, author juga ga tau.**

**Q: Thor, author Kristen ya?**

**A: Author beragama Hindu tapi tertarik mempelajari agama Kristen gara-gara sempet latihan paduan suara untuk kolaborasi antar pemuda kerukunan umat beragama di Gereja Kristen Indonesia (GKI) Denpasar, bahkan sempet nyelinap nimbrung misa hari minggu di gereja Katedral, Denpasar, Bali.**

**Q: Thor, emang jadi pastur itu butuh waktu sebulan?**

**A: Author akan jawab sebisa author, hasil nanya kanan kiri, baik itu temen-temen author yang Kristen atau dosen filsafat Kristen author di kampus jauh sebelum FF ini resmi terbit di ffn, author udah jaga-jaga kalo ada yang nanya hal ini. Yang bisa bantu author jawab, mohon bantuannya.**

**Sebenernya di chap 2 atau 3 *author lupa* ada disebutin Siwon pernah ikut studi kepasturan (Seminari Menengah) sama kuliah Teologi dan di chap ini author sebutin lagi *lirik bagian Flashback*. Dan hasil bertanya author mengenai lamanya pendidikan pastur adalah kurang lebih 7 tahun dihitung dari pendidikan Seminari Menengah yang dapat ditempuh setelah lulus SMP, dan juga dilanjutkan dengan kuliah Teologi Pastoral. Dan berhubung karakter Siwon sudah menjalani dua jenjang pendidikan ini dan Siwon 'berbalik arah' meninggalkan kehidupan calon pastur saat akan dikukuhkan, maka jika ia ingin kembali menjadi pastur hanya butuh beberapa penyesuaian. Itu juga dilihat dari rajin atau tidaknya dia dalam beribadah, juga poin pelayanan gereja yang diikuti sama dia dan hal-hal lain yang author sendiri ga paham bener karena author bukan pemeluk agama Kristen. Lamanya penyesuaian ini adalah menurut Pastur Pembimbing si calon pastur itu yang menentukan layak atau tidaknya 'murid'nya buat jadi pastur. Nah, dari situlah kalo memang dia layak, maka dia bisa kembali diterima atau langsung ditahbiskan jadi pastur tanpa harus mengulang seminari yang 7 tahun itu lagi. Jadi jawabannya udah dapet khan? Kalau memang belum memuaskan atau jawaban author kurang tepat, author minta maaf, yang tahu jawaban lengkapnya mohon masukannya untuk menyempurnakan jawaban ini.**

**Q: Thor, ko' Siwon udah punya anak jadi pastur?**

**A: Itu karena author yang mau. Hehehehehehehe…. #plakkkk**

**Segitu dulu ya, jawaban pertanyaan dari readers sekalian. Ada dua pertanyaan yang terus mengusik author, yaitu dua pertanyaan terakhir, maaf author ga sempet bales review satu per satu. Semoga readers puas dengan chap yang sudah lama ditunda ini.**

**Thank's to:**

**| liamar is 12kyumin | author | Guest | Shofiy Nurlatief | LadyChoi | SiwonLove | Beakren | cho | Black Snow | Kim yehyuk | Siwonest | Kyumin fujoshi ever | babby eunhae | Anung | WooLee18 | heechie | meiryu | cho dizma joyer | lee fani | Cho97 | kyoko sato | Freychullie | anin | Shim shia | Avikyu | 0704minnie | trililililili | R407 | Mincha | mitade13 | Adyndaratih | ochaviosa | meyy-chan | DadjoePranatha | Snowysmiles | .921 | gaemwon407 | NickYJs | zakurafrezee | all Siders |**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mianhae, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan besar itu sudah diisi oleh sekitar 30 orang namja dengan safari hitam lengkap dengan Alkitab di masing-masing tangan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari Siwon disidangkan. Berdasarkan keputusan rapat inilah nasib kehidupan cinta Siwon akan ditentukan. Semua pastur yang hadir di sana dengan khidmat menyimak pengakuan dosa seorang Pastur Choi Siwon yang membeberkan perbuatannya di malam yang lalu, saat dirinya terlena dan khilaf mencium Kibum.

"Begitulah pengakuan dari putra kita, Pastur Choi. Ada yang memberi tanggapan? Aku harap kalian tidak menghina atau mencacinya. Bukan karena dia adalah pastur bimbinganku, tapi hargai profesi kita menjadi pastur." Pastur Ahn buka suara ketika melihat Siwon tertunduk di sampingnya setelah menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Pastur Ahn, bagaimana kalau kita jatuhkan sanksi saja pada Pastur Choi? Dia sudah berdosa mengkotori dirinya sendiri. Memalukan nama pastur dengan berbuat tidak senonoh. Pastur Choi pantas dihukum! Berhentikan saja dia jadi pastur. Apa jadinya gereja kita jika memiliki pastur mesum sepertinya?" Seorang pastur bertubuh tambun bernama Kim Goora dengan lantang mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Baik, Pastur Kim, aku mengerti maksudmu. Walaupun Pastur Choi juga menyatakan pengunduran dirinya, apakah tidak lebih baik kita berikan dia kesempatan satu kali lagi? Lihatlah dia, begitu menyesal dengan perbuatannya." Pastur Kim Kangin, menanggapi perkataan Pastur Kim Goora dengan nada membela Siwon.

"Tapi kalau semua pastur yang sudah melakukan dosa sepertinya diberikan ampun dan dibiarkan menjadi pastur, bagaimana nanti nama gereja kita? Akan banyak jemaat yang mencemooh bahwa gereja kita memiliki pastur yang pernah berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya sendiri." Pastur Kim Goora memandang sinis pada Siwon yang semakin tertunduk di kursinya. Sungguh dalam hati pastur muda itu ingin tetap berbakti pada Tuhan, tapi ia tak menyangkal bahwa anaknya dan Kibum membutuhkan sosok yang selalu ada di samping mereka. Tampaknya Siwon juga ingin mengabdikan hidupnya pada anak dan mantan kekasihnya.

"Maaf, Pastur Kim Goora. Anda sendiri harus berkaca dari masa lalu Anda. Bukankah dulu Anda juga berbuat dosa? Menjadi pastur pun tidak akan luput dari dosa. Tuhan memaafkan Anda dan menjadikanmu sebagai seorang pelayan umat. Seberapapun besar dosa kita, pasti akan dimaafkan oleh Tuhan jika kita dengan tulus memintanya. Bukankah itu juga yang kau katakan pada jemaat yang meminta pelayanan pengakuan dosa padamu? Begitu pula dengan Pastur Choi. Dia baru mencium, belum bersetubuh dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tak bisakah kita memberinya kesempatan lagi?" Seorang pastur dengan tubuh berisi bernama Moon Heejoon turut mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang diikuti anggukan dari para pastur yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Maaf aku menyela. Lebih baik tanyakan saja pada Pastur Choi. Apa yang ia inginkan. Kita tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali. Tiba-tiba saja dulu datang dengan keinginan menjadi pastur dengan membawa berkas lengkap lulus dari seminari dan catatan pelayanan gereja. Tapi tidak disangka sekarang juga Pastur Choi mendadak ingin berhenti. Apa sebaiknya tidak kita biarkan saja Pastur Choi yang memutuskan sendiri?" Seorang pastur senior bernama Lee Sooman juga turut berpendapat dan mendekati bangku Siwon.

"Bagaimana anakku? Kau ingin yang mana? Tetap berada di sini bersama kami atau tetap kukuh pada pendirianmu ingin berhenti menjadi pastur?" Pastur Ahn menatap lembut pada Siwon.

"Aku… Aku mengikuti keputusan rapat saja… Aku ingin tetap di gereja ini, tapi aku juga tak mampu mengendalikan hatiku untuk mencintai Kibummie." Siwon tertunduk lemah dan pasrah. Nasibnya akan ditentukan oleh 30 orang pastur yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, tampaknya Pastur Choi menyerahkan semua keputusan pada kita. Bagaimana pastur sekalian? Apa ada yang kita putuskan hari ini? Apakah Pastur Choi kita maafkan atau kita lepaskan?" Pastur Ahn mulai bertanya serius pada peserta rapat. Satu per satu dari mereka berkata untuk memaafkan Siwon, membuat namja itu semakin bimbang dengan perasaannya.

"Aku setuju jika Pastur Choi tetap menjadi pastur. Bukan apa-apa, selama ini dia yang bertanggung jawab atas panti asuhan. Anak-anak di panti tidak pernah protes padanya bahkan cenderung menyukainya. Tidak seperti pastur lain yang masuk ke panti asuhan. Kami semua seperti diacuhkan oleh anak-anak yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu. Berbeda dengan Pastur Choi, baru melepas sepatu saja mereka sudah berhamburan dan berebut ingin memeluknya. Dia satu-satunya pastur tampan setelah Pastur Ahn. Bisa dibilang Pastur Choi adalah pastur idola para jemaat remaja. Ia mampu melayani jemaat remaja yang membutuhkan konsultasi saat sesi pengakuan dosa. Belum lagi kelakuannya memang tidak pernah merepotkan kita. Kuakui dia bersalah, tapi bukankah dia menyesalinya? Itu jauh lebih mulia ketimbang ia menyembunyikannya dan kita mendapat laporan dari jemaat kita." Pastur Kim Kangin mengemukakan pendapatnya untuk membela Siwon. Pastur mantan kekasih Suster Park, suster yang sering merawat Minho di gereja itu terlihat amat membela Siwon.

"Huh, daya tariknya hanya pada anak-anak dan remaja? Bagaimana dengan jemaat yang sudah dewasa dan tua-tua? Mereka akan berpikir 300 kali untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa pada pastur yang juga melakukan dosa." Pastur Kim Goora mencibir Siwon lagi.

"Tapi… Pastur Choi juga ramah pada orang dewasa dan juga orang-orang tua. Dia bahkan bisa menangis mendoakan mereka. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita lakukan untuk jemaat kita. Di balik dosanya, ia memiliki hati yang halus dan lembut. Aku tidak mau dia pergi dari gereja ini. Akan sangat disayangkan jika seorang pastur berpotensi seperti Pastur Choi harus berhenti menjadi pastur." Salah satu Pastur muda di sudut meja rapat kini membela Siwon.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita voting saja. Yang ingin Pastur Choi tetap bersama kita angkat tangan kalian sekarang." Pastur Ahn menengahi rapat yang semakin lama semakin kisruh itu. Jari telunjuknya mulai menghitung jumlah tangan yang teracung ke atas. Begitu seterusnya sampai suara yang menginginkan Siwon berhenti menjadi pastur. Suasana tegang pun terjadi, Siwon hanya bisa menyerahkan jalan cintanya pada 30 orang di ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, hasilnya adalah 26 orang mendukung Pastur Choi Siwon tetap bersama kita, 3 orang bimbang, dan 1 orang menolak dan ingin memberhentikan Pastur Choi. Karena suara lebih banyak memilih untuk menahan Pastur Choi di sini, maka kita putuskan bahwa Pastur Choi akan tetap menjadi pastur gereja ini sekaligus mengambil alih kepengurusan di panti asuhan kita." Pastur Ahn mengetukkan palu satu kali tanda keputusan sidang ditetapkan dan tiga kali lagi tanda sidang ditutup dan semua pastur keluar dari ruang sidang. Sehabis ini tolong readers sekalian jangan membantai author atas keputusan 26 pastur itu. Karena author ingin menyiksa pasangan Sibum lebih lama.

Jangan tanyakan author bagaimana perasaan Siwon atas keputusan para pastur itu karena Siwon sedang sibuk dengan grand opening café baru *ralat* maksud author adalah Siwon sibuk menenangkan diri di kamarnya di asrama pastur. Sementara Siwon mengurung diri sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan yang jelas melewati batas akhir musim dingin *Wowon mau Hibernasi* #abaikan *alesan karena author ga punya ide lagi jadi critanya di skip*, ada baiknya kita menengok ke tempat yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak mulai usia tiga bulan hingga 4 tahun. Tepatnya adalah di Kiki Day Care, sebuah penitipan anak milik namja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook, ibu dari bocah lima tahun bernama Lee Jinki. Tampak bocah yeoja lucu sedang berkacak pinggang pada dua bocah namja di sudut halaman dan beralaskan tikar. Ada beberapa perabotan rumah tangga yang terbuat dari plastic dan berukuran mini berserakan di sana.

"Yeobo, awas caja kalau kau pulang malam hali ini! Key tidak akan bukakan pintu! Dan kau Jjong, kalau kau macih belani menggoda adikku, Jino, maka aku tidak akan pelnah memaafkanmu!" Sosok bocah yeoja yang berkacak pinggang itu ternyata adalah Cho Keybum, putri Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin. Rupanya tiga bocah itu sedang bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Key sebagai istrinya, Jinki atau Onew sebagai suaminya, dan Jonghyun tetangga yang naksir Jino, adik Key.

"Ne, Yeobo, Onew tidak akan pulang malam hari ini. Onew janji. Jaga anak kita, Minho di rumah ne? Chuu~~" Onew memonyongkan bibirnya menagih morning kiss dari istrinya. Dengan cepat Key mengecup pipi Onew kilat. Semburat merah merona mewarnai pipinya yang tirus. *buset dah Onew ko' kecil-kecil gini pervert yah?*

"Huh, Onew Hyung bikin iri saja. Jino masih dua tahun, kalo Jjong mau poppo dia malah memakan hidungku." Jonghyun melipat tangannya di depan dada melihat kemesraan Key dan Onew.

"Onew Oppa, kapan Key bica cekolah cepelti Onew Oppa dan Jonghyun Oppa? Key mau masuk TK juga." Key memainkan dua ujung jari telunjuknya sambil menunduk. Sejak Onew dan Jonghyun masuk TK, Key hanya bermain bersama Jino dan Minho di day care ini. Untung saja jam 11 mereka sudah berkumpul lagi sepulang Onew dan Jonghyun dari sekolah. Tinggal setahun lagi maka Key juga akan masuk TK tapi sampai saat itu tiba maka Onew dan Jonghyun sudah duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD.

"Nanti juga Key akan sekolah. Sekarang Key di sini dulu temani Minho dan Jino." Onew menepuk punggung Key lembut kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Iya, tapi kalau cejak kemalin Minho bengong telus cepelti itu tidak celu, Oppa! Key jadi tidak punya teman. Hyeoyeon Unnie celalu melebut mainan Key. Key tidak cuka. Tidak ada Onew Oppa atau Jonghyun Oppa yang membela Key lagi." Key merengut ke arah Minho yang terlihat asik mengorek-ngorek tanah. Awal musim semi kali ini terasa tidak hangat baginya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Merindukan Taeminkah mungkin karena dikabarkan Taemin terserang flu babi? *gorokin babi yang berani bersin di depan Tetem* Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang mengganggunya? Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada Minho.

"Minhooo… Minho kenapa?" Jonghyun mendekati Minho dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Minho.

"Hyung… Appa cama umma Hyung tinggal belcama tidak?" Minho menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan yang ditatap juga bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kami tinggal bersama, Minho. Umma, Appa, dan Hyung kan satu keluarga, jadi kami harus tinggal bersama. Onew Hyung dan Key Noona juga tinggal bersama dengan orang tua mereka." Jonghyun mencoba memberikan penjelasan sederhana agar bocah tiga tahun itu mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa Minho tidak tinggal belcama Appa? Kenapa Appa tidak tinggal belcama Minho dan Umma?" Minho mulai menanyakan hal yang tidak bisa dijawab tiga sahabatnya. Termasuk Jino yang mulai mengerti di usianya yang kedua tahun itu juga mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Minho memasuki ruang kelasnya sambil tertunduk. Ini waktunya tidur siang, ia ingin mengistirahatkan otaknya yang berpikir tentang orang tuanya sepanjang waktu selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

Jika kita sudah melihat masalah yang dilalui ayah dan anak, rasanya tidak lengkap bila tidak melihat masalah yang dihadapi ibunya. Sosok namja cantik berpipi tembam, berkulit putih, dan berambut ikal sebahu berwarna kecoklatan itu sedang sibuk menguleni tepung rotinya agar menjadi adonan yang kalis dan mengembang. Hari ini ia sedang ingin membuat roti manis isi abon sapi yang dibentuk menyerupai kepiting dan ditujukan khusus untuk pelanggan anak-anak.

Sesungguhnya Kibum ingin membuatkan roti untuk anak semata wayangnya, Minho. Berbagai macam roti yang menjadi favorit Minho sudah ia coba buatkan dengan aneka isian dan bentuk untuk menghibur putranya yang belakangan ini senang bermuram durja. Bahkan pesta ulang tahun yang disiapkan Siwon untuknya bulan lalu tidak serta merta membuatnya melebarkan senyumnya. Changmin bahkan membawakan segala macam game Winning Eleven versi terbaru untuknya, tapi Minho tak kunjung bahagia. Taemin juga sempat di bawa untuk menemaninya bermain di arena pacuan kuda milik keluarga Choi, juga tidak bisa membuat Minho bahagia.

"Hhh… Semoga kau suka. Umma membuatnya dengan penuh cinta untukmu. Untuk putra mahkota Umma yang paling tampan." Kibum memasukkan roti kepitingnya yang masing hangat ke dalam sebuah kantung kertas kemudian membawanya pulang. Kibum ingin membuat bentuk Keroro tadinya tapi tidak jadi karena Kibum lupa kepala Keroro itu berbentuk bulat atau oval. -_-

"Minho, Umma pulang." Kibum membuka pintu kamar Minho. Ditemukannya Minho menangis sambil menarik-narik kalung salib di lehernya, hadiah ulang tahun ke dua tahun dari ayahnya. Bibirnya bergumam 'Appa jahat' sepanjang tangisannya. Sementara sang appa hanya melengos di samping tempat tidur bingung dengan keadaan putranya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya dan Kibum merasa ia harus mencari sebab anaknya bersedih kali ini.

"Hyung… Keluarlah, akan aku tangani Minho." Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon sejenak kemudian melepaskannya lalu membiarkan namja tampan itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Minho-ya, neo gwaenchana?" Kibum memeluk Minho dan mulai melepaskan jemari tangannya yang memerah karena menahan panas dari gesekan kulitnya dan lapisan emas dari kalung itu.

"Ummaaa…. Kenapa Appa tidak tinggal cama Minho? Kenapa Appa bohong cama Minho? Kenapa Appa cuma bobo cama Minho catu minggu caja? Kata Appa dia akan bobo cama Minho cetiap caat. Huwweeee…. Ummaaaa…." Minho menangis keras. Ternyata itulah penyebabnya. Minho mengingat janji Siwon terhadapnya dua bulan yang lalu.

Siwon berjanji akan selalu tinggal bersamanya. Tapi apa daya, Natal dan Tahun Baru membuatnya harus berdiam diri di gereja. Siwon cuti dari kerja di hotel ayahnya demi memfokuskan dirinya di gereja. Siwon juga terkesan menghindar dari Kibum. Ia tak pernah berlama-lama lagi ada di rumah Kibum setelah menjemput Minho di day care. Semua karena Siwon tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dan diadili dua kali. Sudah cukup ia mencoreng nama gereja dengan kejadian yang lalu. Siwon berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Terlalu berbeda hingga Minho tak siap dengan kenyataan itu, sedangkan Kibum hanya berpikir itu karena kesibukan Siwon. Setelah satu jam berhasil menenangkan Minho, Kibum berniat menemui Siwon. Kibum mencoba berkeliling rumahnya mencari sosok yang amat dicintainya itu. Namun Kibum hanya menemukan selembar sticky notes tertempel di pintu kulkas.

"_Kibummie, mianhae karena membuat Minho menangis lagi. Aku ayah yang tidak berguna. Tadinya aku ingin berpamitan denganmu tapi aku takut mengganggu, jadi aku putuskan pergi dengan meninggalkan pesan untukmu. Aku pulang ke resort Appa. Resort itu baru rampung dibangun jadi aku akan tinggal di sana untuk memastikan segala sesuatunya bekerja dengan baik. Maafkan aku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku jika aku terus mengacuhkan kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin fokus dengan pekerjaanku. Sampaikan maafku pada Minho. Aku mencintainya… Dan mencintaimu…."_

Kibum merosot dari posisi berdirinya menuju lantai. Dadanya bergemuruh. Selalu begitu, Siwon terlalu sibuk dengan pembangunan resort baru yang dibangun ayahnya di daerah Gwangju, tempat tinggalnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Gwangju sebagai salah satu destinasi kuliner khas tradisional di Korea. Gwangju tentu jadi prospek bagus untuk mengembangkan sebuah usaha penginapan. Kibum mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya lalu menyentuh layar mencari kontak dengan nama "Siwonnie".

Kamar itu memiliki pencahayaan yang terang benderang. Terasa sepi di sini, hanya ada sebotol wine dan layar televisi yang menampilkan film drama roman picisan. Choi Siwon sedang memejamkan matanya di atas tempat tidur king size yang disediakan untuknya. Aroma cat masih menguar dari bangunan yang baru saja rampung itu. Di tangannya ada smartphone yang terus menerus bergetar menampilkan foto orang yang paling dicintainya seumur hidupnya, ibu dari anaknya. Sampai satu pesan diterimanya dan getaran di smartphonenya berhenti. Dengan cepat Siwon membacanya dan seketika ia menganga membaca pesan itu.

"_Hyung… Minho mengalami gangguan fungsi lambung. Ia memuntahkan makanannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Datanglah ke rumah sakit jika kau masih ingin melihat anakmu sembuh."_

Siwon menyambar jaketnya dan mengendarai sedan miliknya menuju tempat Minho dirawat. Bukan ia tidak tahu bahwa anaknya selalu sengaja memuntahkan makanannya selama belakangan ini. Sejak keputusan gereja, ia merubah putranya sendiri menjadi seorang pembohong. Minho selalu menghabiskan makanannya di depan ibunya namun ia akan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkannya lagi. Minho menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dan dalam hal ini, Siwonlah yang paling merasa pantas untuk disalahkan.

"Kibummie…" Siwon berlari menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk lemas di samping ranjang pasien yang hanya dibatasi tirai berwarna hijau dengan ranjang lainnya. Mereka masih berada di UGD. Minho terlihat lemah. Wajah tampannya tampak lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya. Siwon menatap sedih anaknya, kemudian beralih menatap Kibum yang beranjak keluar dari UGD menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Hyung, Minho punya satu permintaan yang mungkin sulit untuk kita penuhi." Kibum memulai sesi pembicaraan mereka dengan suasana yang amat tidak mengenakkan. Angin awal musim semi yang masih menyisakan dinginnya musim dingin terasa begitu menusuk di hati Kibum.

"Apa itu? Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya." Siwon berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia tahu, mungkin Kibum bisa saja mengamuk, dan ia siap untuk menerima segala caci maki dari Kibum karena membuat Minho jatuh sakit.

"Minho… Ingin kau… Ani, Minho ingin kita tinggal bersama. Pikirkanlah sebelum kau menjawab." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Siwon sendiri kembali ke UGD.

Hari yang cerah untuk memulai hari. Minho kecil sudah menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Lengannya terpasang infus. Ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Matanya mencari sosok ibunya yang sedang pergi membeli makanan. Tatapan matanya menemukan ayahnya menggenggam tangannya dan tertidur di samping ranjang. Belum sempat Minho membangunkan ayahnya, sosok namja berusia enam tahun memasuki ruang rawatnya.

"Annyeong dongsaeng!" Changmin dengan gembira memasuki ruang rawat Minho bersama seorang dokter anak dan ayahnya.

"Annyeong Hyung. Ssstt… Jangan teliak, Appa cedang bobo." Minho meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan agar kakak sepupunya tidak ribut.

"Appamu masih tidur tapi kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana perutmu? Sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Dokter anak itu memeriksa Minho dengan hati-hati, seulas senyum diperlihatkannya karena kemajuan kondisi Minho.

"Cudah tidak, Doktel. Minho cudah cehat. Apa Minho boleh pulang?" Minho terlihat berbinar-binar ketika dokter menyatakan tubuhnya dalam kondisi baik.

"Besok pagi kau boleh pulang. Hari ini kau harus makan yang banyak. Kalau perutmu sakit lagi katakan pada Dokter Ahjussi. Arrata?" Dokter itu menuliskan resep baru untuk Minho dan diterima oleh Yunho.

"Seunggie, keponakanku baik-baik saja kan?" Yunho kembali bertanya pada dokter anak yang ternyata adalah hoobaenya di kedokteran saat kuliah dulu.

"Tentu, dia anak yang kuat. Oh, tolong sampaikan pada ibunya, aku masih mencintainya. Aku pergi, Hyung, ada pasien lain yang harus divisiting hari ini." Dokter bernama lengkap Lee Seunggi itu keluar dari ruang rawat Minho. Senyum mengembang di bibir dokter muda itu kala menangkap sosok namja cantik lewat di hadapannya. Sosok cinta pertamanya di SMP sampai SMA, Kim Kibum.

"Seunggi Hyung…" Kibum tersentak melihat keberadaan Seunggi di sekitar ruang rawat anaknya. Sudah lama dia tak berjumpa dengan sunbaenya yang sering dikatakan gila olehnya saat masa-masa sekolah dulu karena tak henti-hentinya mengejarnya.

"Wae? Kaget? Aku hanya memeriksa anakmu. Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi akulah spesialis anak yang merawat anakmu. Kau bahkan meninggalkanku hanya untuk namja yang pukul 9 pagi masih belum bangun dan membiarkan anaknya terbangun sendirian. Beruntung sekali suamimu itu." Seunggi menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sedih. Sedih karena enam tahun cintanya tak terbalas, hingga kini mereka bertemu kembali keadaan Kibum malah sudah memiliki anak berusia tiga tahun. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"Hyung…" Kibum tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sosok Seunggi yang dikenalnya selalu bernyanyi lagu cinta untuknya setiap saat tidak ada lagi. Kibum baru saja bertemu dengan sosok Lee Seunggi versi baru.

Siwon sedang bermain bersama Changmin dan Yunho di taman rumah sakit. Changmin baru saja bercerita bahwa Minho sering berkata ia merindukan sosok ayahnya yang hangat padanya. Sosok ayah yang dulu dikenalnya. Minho juga berkata padanya tentang keinginannya agar ayah dan ibunya tinggal bersama. Layaknya keluarga bahagia lainnya. Minho kehilangan sosok asli ayahnya. Yang ia punya kini hanya sosok ayah yang workaholic dan selalu berdiam diri berlama-lama berlutut di depan altar.

"Minnie, benarkah Jussi harus melakukan hal itu untuk mengembalikan sosok Minho yang dulu lagi?" Siwon memastikan usulan Changmin yang menyemangati pamannya untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kibum dan Minho.

"Tentu saja, itu jika Jussi mau lihat Minho sembuh. Kalau Jussi mau Minho sakit-sakitan ya sudah. Terserah Jussi saja. Tapi… Saran Minnie sih Jussi tinggal saja bersama Bummie Jumma. Lalu menikah, seperti Appa dan Umma." Changmin memandang remeh pada pamannya. Bocah evil itu juga kesal dengan sikap pamannya yang terkesan menjauh dari dongsaengnya.

"Changmin-ah, sudah waktunya pulang. Kajja. Kita masih harus menjemput Ummamu dulu." Yunho tiba-tiba menghampiri Changmin dan menarik tangannya. Seketika itu pula Changmin berkata cepat sebelum melangkah pergi dari taman itu.

"Minnie harap kalian memenuhi permintaannya. Kalau tidak, Minnie akan membenci Jumma dan Jussi." Changmin berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

"Min… Ya! Changminnie! Apa maksudmu, Aegya?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat keponakannya pergi.

Ruang rawat Minho terasa tenang. Hanya ada dengkuran halus bocah laki-laki itu saja. Baru saja Minho bisa tertidur setelah bermain dan menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ibunya sedang merapikan bekas kotak makanan yang habis disantap oleh Siwon. Tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang lengan berjas putih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku akan menikahimu, Bummie." Namja itu berkata tiba-tiba di balik punggung Kibum. Ini bukan Siwon, Kibum hafal betul rasa kulit Siwon, sentuhannya, serta suaranya. Ini adalah Lee Seunggi, sunbae gila menurutnya saat sekolah.

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Anakku sedang berbaring di sana, kau tidak berhak menikah denganku." Kibum melepaskan paksa lengan Seunggi dari pinggangnya.

"Yunho Hyung mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kau tidak menikah dengan pastur itu. Minho lahir di luar pernikahan dan pastur itu tak akan mampu jadi ayah yang diinginkannya. Aku bisa memenuhinya. Aku akan menyayangi anakmu dan mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melukai Minho sehelai rambut dan seujung kuku sekalipun. Ah, atau kita buatkan adik saja untuk Minho? Aku rasa Minho butuh seorang adik agar dia tak kesepian. Ayah kandungnya tak akan mampu memberikannya." Seunggi melepas jas dokternya dan perlahan melepas kancing kemeja merah maroon miliknya, bersiap menerkam Kibum yang semakin terpojok di sudut tembok.

"Hyung… Kau mau apa? Kumohon jangan lakukan ini Hyung." Kibum memelas pada dokter anak itu yang kini sedang mencoba menciumnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Kau dengan mudah bisa memberikan dirimu pada pastur itu, tapi kau menolak cintaku. Aku juga ingin memilikimu Lee Kibum. Akan kubuat kau jadi istriku." Seunggi ternyata masih seperti dulu, terobsesi pada Kibum. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Kibum kemudian mengikatnya dengan stetoskop di belakang punggungnya.

"Hyung…. Andwae, Hyung! Hajima! Jebal hajima! Hyuuuunnggghhh!" Kibum berseru dan pasrah ketika telapak tangan Seunggi menyentuh juniornya yang masih terbalut celana panjang kain putih yang digunakannya. Sumpah ia berharap Siwon datang saat ini dan menjatuhkan sosok orang gila di depannya.

"Kau menangis. Aku tidak senang kau menangis. Akan kulepaskan kau asal kau tidak menangis lagi." Seunggi mengusap air mata Kibum yang sudah menangis karena hampir diperkosa oleh mantan sunbaenya.

"Hyung…." Kibum jatuh terduduk dilantai ketika dirasakannya ikatan tangannya terlepas. Bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan tangis pilu. Kibum tak menyangka bahwa ia hampir saja diperkosa. Kedua tangannya kini beralih menjambak rambutnya. Tak ada yang paham perasaannya saat ini termasuk Kibum sendiri.

"Mianhae, aku tergoda untuk menyentuhmu. Aku terlena oleh wajah cantikmu itu. Sudah hampir delapan tahun berlalu, kau masih sama. Masih menolakku. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu." Seunggi mengangkat tubuh Kibum lalu mendudukkannya di sofa. Tangannya mengelap setiap tetes air mata namja yang pernah dicintainya.

"Jadi semua salahku karena membuatmu terlena?" Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Seunggi.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Bummie. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tak kasar padamu. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa kau memang tak pernah jatuh cinta padaku. Sejak dulu." Seunggi menjauhi Kibum dan beralih mendekati ranjang Minho. Perlahan ia memeriksa namja cilik itu dengan stetoskopnya.

"Hyung, mianhae. Bisakah kau mencari orang lain sebagai penggantiku? Aku sudah memiliki anak dan aku tak akan bisa berpaling dari ayahnya. Minho Appa adalah cinta pertama sekaligus terakhir untukku. Walau dia tak menikahiku tapi aku tahu cintanya hanya untukku dan Minho. Minho Appa…" Kibum mencoba menjelaskan isi hatinya tapi dengan cepat dipotong oleh Seunggi.

"Cukup, Bummie! Jangan sebut Minho Appa lagi! Aku akan mencari penggantimu. Tenang saja. Tapi… Setelah ini bisakah kita berteman seperti dulu?" Seunggi menatap Kibum dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu! Kita berteman lagi. Apa perlu kau kujadikan dokter pribadi Minho?" Kibum mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

"Hahaha… Kuterima tawaranmu. Dengan begitu aku masih bisa dekat denganmu." Seunggi tertawa renyah ketika mendengar penawaran Kibum. Dalam hatinya ia masih belum patah arang untuk mendapatkan Kibum. Siapa tahu ini jadi jalan yang baik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon sedang menerangkan konsep pembukaan resort baru Hyundai yang baru saja rampung dibangun. Konsep yang sedang dibicarakannya adalah konsep back to tradition. Kebetulan resort itu berbentuk seperti rumah tradisional Korea di setiap bloknya. Dengan jalan setapak yang dihiasi batu sikat dan taman asri yang membuat pengunjung yang menginap merasa nyaman. Letaknya yang agak ke pinggiran kota membuatnya jauh dari kebisingan. Dengan akses dekat gereja dan pasar jajanan tradisional menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dari resort ini.

"Dengan mengadakan suasana Gwangju asli dan konsep pesta kebun akan lebih cocok bagi pembukaan resort kita. Dresscode hanbok juga akan menambah kesan apik dari pesta ini. Rencananya aku akan mengundang chef dari restoran terbaik di Gwangju untuk berpartisipasi dan bekerja sama dengan resort kita untuk sementara selama restoran resort masih belum beroperasi maksimal. Demikian konsep yang saya sampaikan, saya mohon pendapat dari dewan direksi yang hadir pada rapat hari ini." Siwon mengakhiri presentasinya. Ditatapnya wajah kepuasan yang dipancarkan oleh semua peserta rapat.

"Siwonnie, apa kau juga menyiapkan toko kue atau pedagang jajanan tradisional mana yang kau ajak bekerja sama untuk kudapan di awal pesta?" Tuan Choi bertanya pada anaknya hingga membuat Siwon kelabakan. Pasalnya, ia tahu bahwa anaknya belum menyiapkan makanan kecil sebagai pembuka pesta.

"Itu akan saya pikirkan nanti. Jika Presdir memiliki rekomendasi, maka akan saya pertimbangkan." Siwon menjawab seadanya pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Direktur Choi Siwon, anda harusnya mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Pembukaan resort kita tinggal 6 hari lagi, tidak ada waktu untuk mempertimbangkan. Begini saja, ada toko roti dan kue di dekat tikungan jalan menuju hotel kita. Kalau tidak salah nama tokonya adalah toko Donguri. Aku dengar kue tradisional yang dijual di sana tidak kalah lezat dengan kue yang dijual di pasar. Selain itu kita dapat memboyong bakernya untuk datang dan menyiapkan kue lain selain kue tradisional." Tuan Choi memunggungi Siwon, tak berani melihat ekspresi Siwon saat menyebut nama toko kue tempat Kibum bekerja.

"To-toko Donguri?" Siwon mencoba memastikan telinganya tak salah dengar. Dadanya bergemuruh, takut jika sang baker yang dimaksud adalah Kibum.

"Ne, Toko Donguri, milik Shin Donghee dan Shin Nari. Kudengar toko ini sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun adanya dan ini adalah toko warisan. Pasti rasa kuenya enak, buktinya toko ini bertahan hingga generasi ketiga. Aku juga mendengar bakernya muda dan berbakat. Dia seorang namja yang manis dan cantik. Ibu dari seorang anak berusia tiga tahun. Namanya…. Kim Kibum kalau tidak salah dan nama anaknya adalah Kim Minho. Kudengar lagi Kim Kibum aktif membantumu di gereja jika hari raya tiba dan putranya memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu. Putranya begitu dekat denganmu. Bukankah benar begitu Direktur Choi?" Tuan Choi terdengar seperti menginterograsi Siwon. Lihat saja sekarang keringat dingin membasahi dahi namja tampan itu.

"N-ne… Kibum-sshi adalah salah satu jemaat tetap gereja. Dia aktif dalam pelayanan gereja dan putranya sangat dekat denganku. Entahlah, mungkin karena Minho tidak punya ayah jadi dia menganggapku sebagai ayahnya. Ah, jeoseonghamnida, seharusnya kita tidak membahas ini di dalam rapat. Ini terkesan seperti pembicaraan pribadi." Siwon membungkuk 90º pada dewan direksi. Bisa dilihatnya Tuan Choi sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Apa kau tidak bisa memintanya untuk menyiapkan kue tradisional untuk pesta kita? Kuliner merupakan andalan Gwangju, aku rasa perlu menghidangkannya untuk para tamu." Tuan Choi mencoba memberi penekanan pada permintaanya.

"Ne, nanti saya hubungi Shindong Hyung, pemilik toko kue itu, atau Presdir mau langsung saya hubungkan sekarang?" Siwon mencoba tenang menghadapi permintaan ayahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Tuan Choi.

"Baik, hubungkan sekarang, bila perlu aku ingin bicara dengan Kibum-sshi." Peintah Tuan Choi pada anaknya.

Tuuuut….

Tuuuut….

"Yeoboseo, toko roti dan kue Donguri, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sapa seorang namja di seberang sana. Suara merdunya amat dikenali oleh Siwon, suara Kibum.

"Kibum-sshi ini Pastur Choi. Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu." Siwon menyerahkan smartphonenya yang sudah diaktifkan mode loudspeakernya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, siapa yang ingin bicara denganku? Kenapa kau terkesan formal sekali? Ah, aku tahu, kau sedang bersama Minho dan kalian ingin mengerjaiku ya?" Suara Kibum di seberang sana membuat Siwon gugup. Siwon mulai membatin jangan sampai Kibum keceplosan bilang bahwa dia adalah ayah Minho.

"Yeoboseo, Kibum-sshi. Aku Presdir Choi, ayah Pastur Choi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Tuan Choi memulai pembicaraan dengan Kibum.

"Ah, jeoseonghamnida, sajangnim. Saya tidak tahu, saya kira Siwon Hyung eh, maksudku Pastur Choi. Apa yang ingin Sajangnim bicarakan?" Kini giliran suara Kibum yang terdengar gugup.

"Aku ingin memesan kue tradisional untuk pembukaan resort baru kami. Toko kalian bisa membuatkannya kan?" Tuan Choi sesekali melirik Siwon yang sedang terlihat gelisah.

"Ne, tentu kami bisa. Saya bisa membuatkan kue tradisional untuk Sajangnim." Kibum menyanggupi permintaan 'ayah mertuanya' dengan mantap.

"Jinjja? Hahaha… Baguslah kalau begitu, lebih banyaklah berkomunikasi dengan anakku. Dia yang akan menghandle acara itu." Wajah sumringah diperlihatkan oleh Tuan Choi, sementara Siwon hanya bisa diam. Tuan Choi sebenarnya sedang membayangkan wajah kikuk Kibum dan Siwon dalam tawanya.

"Ne, Sajangnim." Kibum mengakhiri telepon mereka. Tuan Choi kemudian menyuruh asistennya, Pak Kim untuk mencatat nomor toko kue itu sekaligus nomor Kibum, tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon tentunya.

"Nah, urusan kue sudah selesai. Aku rasa kita sudahi saja rapat kita kali ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap acara Grand Opening Hyundai Gwangju Resort akan berjalan dengan lancar." Tuan Choi berdiri dari duduknya kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan yang diikuti dewan direksi lainnya.

Siwon sedang ada di dapur toko kue bersama Kibum. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pekerja lain lagi yang lalu lalang di sini. Namun namja tampan itu hanya berani mengganggu namja cantik dan manis yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas dan beberapa buku resep. Sejak selesai rapat Siwon langsung meluncur menemui Kibum dan langsung disambut dengan wajah masam dari namja manis itu. Kibum kesal karena menganggap Siwon diam-diam mempromosikannya pada Siwon. Ia juga kesal saat Siwon menceritakan bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu soal Kibum dan Minho. Kibum kesal karena menutupi rasa takutnya. Takut akan terbongkarnya rahasia mereka yang sudah tertutup rapat selama hampir 4 tahun.

"Kibummie~~" Panggil Siwon manja pada sosok cantik di hadapannya yang masih sibuk membuka halaman demi halaman buku resep warisan orang tuanya.

"Diamlah, aku sedang sibuk mendaftar beberapa jenis kue untuk pembukaan resort barumu itu. Shindong Hyung ingin aku bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan ini." Kibum bicara tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Siwon merasa diabaikan.

"Kibummie~~, perhatikan aku sebentar saja." Pinta Siwon lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan aegyo gagal. *bayangin Siwon ngelakuin gwiyomi* *cepet-cepet ke kamar mandi, mau muntah*

"Wae?" Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam Siwon yang sudah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan ideku, ini murni ide Appa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia mengenal toko ini dan tahu jelas siapa dirimu." Siwon berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahamannya.

"Lalu apa urusanku?" Kibum kembali ke buku resepnya.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti aku mengacuhkanmu, Bummie!" Teriak Siwon pada Kibum, meyulut api emosi namja cantik itu.

"Jadi hanya kau yang boleh mengacuhkanku dan Minho hingga anak kita sakit dan sekarang aku tak boleh ikut mengacuhkanmu?" Balas teriak Kibum hingga Nari, istri Shindong, pemilik toko kue, datang menegurnya.

"Kibummie, pelankan suaramu, di luar masih ada beberapa pelanggan." Nari menyembulkan kepalanga dari balik pintu dapur.

"Ah, ne, mianhae Noona. Semua gara-gara kau!" Kibum membungkuk pada Nari kemudian menunjuk Siwon dengan ujung pulpennya.

"Kibummie~~" Siwon kembali mengganggu Kibum. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kibum.

"Dengarkan aku Direktur Choi, aku harus menyelesaikan daftar ini sekarang juga agar aku bisa menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Jadi tolong jangan menggangguku untuk saat ini. Lebih baik jika kau menjemput Minho sekarang juga." Kibum keluar dari dapur, diikuti oleh Siwon. Saat Kibum tiba di depan ruang ganti, Siwon akhirnya menyerah dan menyetujui perintah Kibum untuk menjemput anak mereka, Minho.

"Baiklah, setelah kau selesai, kita bicara." Siwon memilih memutar tubuhnya, bersiap menjemput Minho.

"Kita bicara di rumah saja." Desis Kibum sebelum memasuki ruang ganti untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Suasana toko kue Donguri sore itu cukup ramai. Pelayan hilir mudik membawakan pesanan pelanggan. Ada juga yang sibuk membungkus kue yang dibeli pelanggan. Termasuk Shin Donghee, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Shindong yang terlihat sibuk di balik meja kasir. Di saat ramai itulah seorang namja paruh baya terlihat memasuki toko bersama ajudannya.

"Annyeong haseo, apa pemilik toko ini ada?" Namja paruh baya dengan balutan kemeja biru dan celana panjang kain berwarna cokelat itu menyapa namja tambun yang sedang menghitung penjualan hari ini di balik meja kasir.

"Ne, saya pemiliknya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Shindong menyapa namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Aku Presdir Choi, ayah Pastur Choi, pemilik resort baru di daerah ini. Aku sudah menelepon tadi siang dan memesan kue untuk 6 hari lagi. Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat contoh kue yang akan kalian hidangkan nanti." Tuan Choi berjalan mengelilingi etalase tempat berbagai jenis kue dipajang.

"Oh, ayah Pastur Choi? Baiklah, ini salah satunya, kue tradisional dengan bahan tepung beras ketan dan kacang merah. Semua bahannya segar dan alami. Silahkan dicicipi." Shindong mengambilkan satu buah kue berbentuk bulat dan langsung dicicipi oleh Tuan Choi.

"Hmm… Ini lezat sekali. Boleh aku bertemu dengan pembuatnya?" Ayah Siwon itu terlihat puas dengan rasa kue yang dicicipinya.

"Kebetulan yang membuat ini adalah istriku, Nari, tapi sekarang dia sedang belanja ke pasar. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang bisa membuat kue ini. Akan aku panggilkan. Kibummie~~ kemarilah, ada Presdir Choi, orang yang memesan kue tadi siang!" Shindong sedikit berteriak memanggil Kibum dan tak lama kemudian datanglah orang yang dimaksud. Kibum datang dengan wajah yang mungkin sudah dipersiapkannya. Tampak tidak gugup sama sekali walau dia tahu ia akan bertemu 'mertua'nya.

"Presdir Choi? Saya Kim Kibum, orang yang Anda telepon siang tadi." Kibum membungkuk memberi salam pada Tuan Choi.

"Jadi kau Kibummie? Kau cantik sekali untuk seorang namja. Pantas saja putraku jatuh cinta padamu. Beruntung sekali aku memiliki menantu sepertimu." Tuan Choi bergumam ketika melihat Kibum dari dekat. Mungkin ia kagum dengan kecantikan dan kulit putih Kibum.

"Ne?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mencoba menangkap apa yang dibicarakan Tuan Choi.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa. Oh, bisakah aku melihat daftar kue yang akan kau buat nanti?" Tuan Choi kembali pada tujuannya datang ke toko itu, sedikit senyum diperlihatkan olehnya karena membayangkan putranya bersanding dengan Kibum.

"Ini, sudah saya siapkan. Ada 15 macam, Presdir bisa memilihnya sesuai dengan keinginan Presdir." Kibum menyerahkan daftar yang tadi ditulisnya dan dipilihnya dengan susah payah, maklum ada kuda mesum yang mengganggunya tadi.

"Aku pilih semuanya. Sediakan masing-masing 50 buah. Kibummie, kudengar kau juga baker yang handal. Bisa aku mencicipi rotimu? Kebetulan aku melewatkan makan siangku hari ini." Tuan Choi menyerahkan daftar itu pada asistennya, Pak Kim.

"Oh, aku tidak sehandal yang Presdir bayangkan. Akan saya bawakan beberapa jenis roti." Kibum beranjak mengambilkan beberapa jenis roti yang kiranya akan mengenyangkan untuk waktu yang lama. Ketika Kibum sibuk memilih roti, ada kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi. Siwon memasuki toko sambil menggendong Minho dan langsung memeluk pinggang Kibum yang sedang berdiri mengambil roti tanpa tahu ada ayahnya yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di pojok ruangan.

"Kibummie~~ Minho tertidur, aku minta kunci rumah, aku akan mengantarnya pulang saja." Bisik Siwon manja pada Kibum. Sontak Kibum terkejut ada lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya. Kibum masih waras dengan mengingat ada ayah mertuanya di sana. Seketika itu pula Kibum melepas paksa tangan Siwon dan berbalik membawakan Tuan Choi roti dengan wajah memerah.

"Siwonnie?" Tuan Choi terkejut melihat anaknya berdiri di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan sambil menggendong anak kecil berusia tiga tahun. Siwon juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan ayahnya.

"Appa…" Tanpa sadar Siwon bergumam dengan tubuh bergetar hingga membuat mimpi indah Minho terusik.

**To Be Continued**

Haaaaaiiiii~~ *Lambai-lambai tangan Lee Seung Gi*

Ada yang kangen author kah? Mianhae author lama update gegara sempet sakit sama sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang sampe sekarang masih belum kelar, terutama tesis author yang masih ngadat di tengah jalan.

Sebenernya pengen update ini dua hari yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa jadi pengen ngerombak ulang cerita di bagian akhirnya. Terutama bagian yang seharusnya ada adegan Kibum nangis dan Minho benci Siwon. Adegan itu akan author simpan untuk chap depan.

Hayoooo, siapa yang ketipu bilang yang ngajakin Kibum nikah itu Siwon? Author dengan nistanya memasukkan Lee Seunggi di sini. Karena author lagi kesemsem sama Returnnya Seunggi Chagi~~ #eeaaaaa

Sebenernya ide masukkin Seunggi itu karena author iseng nonton Love Letter yang ada Siwon, Kibum, sama Seunggi. Alhasil author memutuskan untuk memasukkan selingkuhan baru author, Lee Seunggi! *digorok Siwon* Maunya buat yang rada mirip Siwon, castnya pake Go…. Go siapa yah namanya? Yang sempet gantiin Siwon di SNL. Goooo….. Yah pokoknya si 'Go' itulah! Author lupa sih! #Plak!

Oh ya, info buat chap depan itu NC yah? En-Ce! Smut! Yadong! Tapi siapa yang yadongan itu rahasia author. Apakah Sibum? Yunjae? TuanChoi-NyonyaChoi? 2Min? #Plak! Onkey? #Plak!Plak! Author-Seunggi? #Slaped! Siapapun yang yadongan di chap depan biarlah menjadi rahasia sampai chap depan dipublish dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Akhir kata Gomawo untuk yang udah sempet baca dan sempat mereview, author belum bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi author baca ko' semua review kalian. Ya sudahlah author mau boci alias bobo ciang dulu sama Seunggi…^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Mianhae, Saranghae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minho terlihat bingung dengan tatapan tiga namja dewasa di hadapannya yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Bayangkan saja, pipi Minho yang gembul itu sedang kembang kempis karena menyedot susu strawberry, matanya yang bulat besar mengerjap lucu, bibir mungilnya sedikit dikerucutkan, mengingat ada sedotan susu memasuki mulutnya, dan kedua tangan mungilnya memegang botol susu cair yang disodorkan ibunya sejak bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya di gendongan sang ayah. Sejak tadi Tuan Choi memandang kagum wajah cucunya dari dekat. Tentu readers masih ingat kan kalau Tuan Choi sempat dua kali jadi stalker Minho? Ah, ingatkan author juga bahwa baru saja Siwon menjelaskan pada ayahnya bahwa ia tidak sengaja menjemput Minho sepulang dari gereja. Padahal itu adalah perintah Kibum. Kenapa Siwon membuat alasan seperti itu? Tentunya agar Tuan Choi tidak curiga. Uri Siwonnie masih ingin hidup untuk membintangi FF author.

"Aigoo, lucunya… Siapa namamu anak manis? Mianhae, Harabeoji membangunkanmu." Tuan Choi meraih Minho lalu mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Minho merasa sedikit asing, ia melirik sekilas orang tuanya kemudian menatap kembali kakeknya setelah ibunya memberikan sedikit anggukan kecil.

"Naneun Choi Minho imnida, Beoji." Ucap Minho seraya menundukkan kepalanya hormat pada sang kakek. Matanya masih menatap bingung dengan sosok orang tua di depannya.

"Choi Minho? Bukankah margamu Kim? Kenapa marga anakmu Choi?" Tanya Tuan Choi setelah mendengar ucapan Minho. Sepertinya Tuan Choi sengaja memancing pasangan Sibum kali ini. *tuan Choi evil mode on* Kibum dan Siwon tersentak mendengar penuturan polos seorang Choi Minho. Kibum dengan gelagapan segera menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Choi.

"I-itu…. Ayahnya bermarga Choi, tapi kami sudah lama berpisah, jadi dia tinggal bersamaku. Makanya Minho memiliki marga Choi." Ucap Kibum jujur sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit merinding.

"Oh, tapi ayahnya bukan Siwonnie kan? Jujur saja, aku mengharapkan cucu dari anak pabbo ini. Kalau saja dia tidak menjadi pastur." Tuan Choi berujar seraya mengelus pelan rambut tebal Minho, ujung bibirnya naik sedikit, menampilkan seringaian yang sulit untuk diartikan. 'Kena kau Choi Kibum! Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Kenyataannya ayah Minho memang bermarga Choi dan kalian sudah lama berpisah. Sebentar lagi aku akan tahu kebenarannya.' Batin Tuan Choi setelah melihat suasana kikuk antara Siwon dan Kibum.

"Appa, aku hanya orang yang dianggap ayah oleh Minho. Kalau Appa ingin punya cucu, cepat carikan Jiwon jodoh. Oh, anak Tuan Park sangat tampan. Dia cocok dengan Jiwon, dia akan memberikanmu cucu yang lucu. Aku bersedia memberkati pernikahan mereka." Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ayahnya.

PLUK!

Sebuah botol bekas susu milik Minho dilemparkan Tuan Choi dan tepat mendarat di kepala pastur tampan itu. Sontak sebuah protes dilayangkan oleh Siwon pada ayahnya. "Aww! Appa! Kenapa melemparku dengan botol susu kosong?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah dengan Kibummie? Sekalian menjadi ayah Minho yang sesungguhnya apa salahnya? Appa akan mengajukan surat pengunduran dirimu sebagai pastur jika kau mau menikahinya secepatnya. Appa sudah jatuh cinta pada Kibummie dan Minho." Tuan Choi mencoba menggoda Siwon, membuat Kibum bersemu merah di pipi bulatnya.

"Eeii, Appa, profesi pastur itu bukan untuk main-main. Aku sudah memilih jalan ini, jadi jangan memaksaku menikah." Jawab Siwon dengan nada bercanda, sesekali matanya menatap mata Kibum yang memancarkan kekecewaan karena ucapannya.

"Ani, Appa akan tetap ingin kau menikah!" Ucap Tuan Choi keras, menimbulkan rasa kaget pada Minho yang berada pada pangkuannya.

"Mianhae, tapi bisa hentikan pertengkaran kalian? Ada Minho di sini." Kibum memandang khawatir pada Minho yang sudah berhasil meloloskan air matanya. Kibum ingin mengambil anaknya tapi tidak enak pada Tuan Choi.

"Appa… Hiks, kenapa Beoji ini malah pada Appa? Hiks… Huweeeee…. Beoji jahat pukul-pukul Appa Minhooo…. Huuweeee…." Minho memecahkan tangisnya. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya, hampir menarik perhatian para pelanggan toko roti itu.

"Ssstt, cup, cup, cup… Uljima, jangan menangis ne? Beoji minta maaf, Beoji tidak akan memarahi appamu lagi. Sudah ne? Jangan menangis. Eit, chakkanman, appa? Minho memanggilmu appa?" tanya Tuan Choi setelah berhasil menenangkan Minho dengan permen coklat.

"Ne, ada yang salah? Aku punya beberapa anak asuh di gereja, mereka juga memanggilku appa. Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Siwon bertanya balik, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ayahnya.

"Ani, kalau Appa lihat… Mata Minho, wajahnya… Hmm…. Mirip sekali denganmu. Wajah Minho… Perpaduan wajah Siwonnie dan Kibummie. Tidak salah lagi, Minho cocok jadi cucuku! Menikah sajalah kalian berdua!" Pekik Tuan Choi yang menyebabkan Kibum tersedak air yang diminumnya.

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Uhuk…" Kibum memukul-mukul dadanya. Siwon langsung sigap mengelus punggungnya kemudian mengelap pinggiran bibir Kibum. "Kibummie, gwaenchana? Hati-hati kalau minum."

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kibum setelah berhasil menenangkan diri kemudian mengobrol ringan lagi dengan Siwon dan Tuan Choi. Setelah hampir 2 jam menghabiskan waktu bersama, Tuan Choi akhirnya undur diri. Kelihatannya ia sudah lelah.

"Ah, ini sudah sore, jadi aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Kau tidak pulang ke rumah lagi hari ini?" Tuan Choi menyerahkan Minho pada Kibum kembali dan menoleh sekilas pada Siwon.

"Tidak, aku masih harus mengecek persiapan untuk pembukaan." Ucap Siwon pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Minho-ya, Beoji pulang ne?" Tuan Choi mengecup pipi bulat cucunya dengan gemas kemudian balita itu menyahut, "Ne, hati-hati Beoji."

Tuan Choi telah berlalu, toko kue juga sudah tutup dan kini Kibum, Minho juga Siwon berada di dalam mobil Siwon menuju pulang ke rumah Kibum. Sesekali mata namja manis itu melirik Siwon yang sedang khusyuk dengan kemudinya. Sebuah pertanyaan mengganjal di hatinya. Hari ini tiba-tiba saja Tuan Choi datang ke tokonya, mengobrol banyak dengannya dan anaknya.

"Hyung, apa baik-baik saja membiarkan Minho mengenal harabeojinya?" tanya Kibum sambil terus menghadap lurus ke depan, membuat Siwon yang masih melajukan mobilnya mmenoleh pada Kibum.

"Selama harabeojinya adalah ayahku, maka dia baik-baik saja."jawab Siwon singkat.

"Keundae…" Kibum terlihat ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang berakhir dengan sebuah gelengan dari kepalanya. Siwon melihatnya dengan gemas, kemudian ia mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Sebenarnya aku curiga Appa mengetahui semuanya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana Appa mengetahuinya. Tapi aku merasa Appa sengaja menguji kita." Kata Siwon lagi seolah menenangkan Kibum.

"Hyung… Aku takut…" Kibum menolehkan pandangannya pada Siwon kemudian meraih telapak tangan Siwon yang sedang memegang persneling.

"Selama aku masih bersamamu, jangan pernah takut. Asalkan kau tak berpaling dariku." Balas Siwon dengan senyuman hangatnya.

~~~~ SIBUM ~~~~

Kibum membawa Minho ke rumah sakit untuk check up rutin pasca gangguan fungsi lambung yang sempat dideritanya. Senyum manis dokter tampan bernama Lee Seunggi menunggu mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memeriksakan keadaan Minho. Bocah lucu itu sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, lambungnya bisa berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

"Minho-ya, kau sudah sembuh. Apa kau sudah menuruti kata-kata Ahjussi untuk tidak terlalu banyak makan yang masih dalam keadaan panas, terlalu dingin, juga makanan yang mengandung penyedap rasa belebihan?" Lee Seunggi, dokter Minho itu terlihat serius menepuk-nepuk perut Minho dengan pelan. Seuntas senyum terlukis di bibirnya melihat bocah kecil yang jadi pasiennya ini sudah sehat.

"Um, Minho hanya makan macakan Umma. Macakan Umma memang yang paling enak." Minho mengangguk antusias mendengar kata sembuh dari dokternya. Tentu saja bocah itu senang, itu artinya dia tidak perlu lagi minum obat yang rasanya lebih mirip dengan pasta gigi itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Ahjussi juga ingin makan masakan ummamu." Seunggi terlihat ikut antusias sambil membantu Minho duduk dari posisi berbaringnya setelah diperiksa.

"Datanglah ke rumah untuk makan malam bersama kami besok. Sejak Minho keluar dari rumah sakit aku belum sempat memberi ucapan terima kasih untuk Hyung. Jadi, apa dengan undangan makan malam sudah cukup?" Kibum yang sedari tadi diam langsung mengundang Seunggi, mantan sunbaenya yang sampai detik ini masih memendam perasaan padanya untuk makan malam.

"Tentu. Tunggu aku di rumahmu besok jam 7 malam. Sediakan masakan yang paling enak untukku, Bummie." Ujar Seunggi setengah menggoda Kibum.

"Pasti, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Balas Kibum disertai dengan senyum kecil.

"Jucci, tumis buncis Umma enak loh... Nanti Umma buat itu kan?" Minho menarik-narik tangan ibunya, merengek meminta makanan kesukaannya.

"Ne, nanti Umma akan memasak tumis buncis untukmu." Ucap Kibum sambil mengusap pelan pipi Minho yang terlihat tirus akibat sakitnya.

"Appa juga akan ikut belcama kita?" Tanya Minho sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Entahlah, jika appamu tidak sibuk. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Seunggi Ahjussi masih punya banyak pasien. Hyung kami pulang dulu, sudah hampir sore." Kibum berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menggendong Minho.

"Annyeong Jucci. Gamcahamnida cudah memelikca Minho." Minho berpamitan dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya pada Seunggi. Dokter anak itu mencubit pelan hidung Minho. "Ne, sama-sama, anak manis."

Sementara itu di Hyundai Gwangju Resort…

Persiapan grand opening resort Siwon tinggal hari ini dan besok. Dua hari lagi resort itu akan resmi beroperasi. Tampak Siwon sedang hilir mudik mengecek persiapan yang dilakukan anak buahnya. Bekerja sendiri tanpa asisten membuat namja berlesung pipi itu harus bekerja ekstra. Tak dibiarkannya ada satu detail pun yang terlewatkan olehnya. Mulai dari dekorasi, makanan, hiburan, dan segala kesiapan lainnya sudah ia cek satu demi satu. Ketika lelah menderanya sore itu, Siwon memutuskan beristirahat di salah satu kursi yang belum ditata oleh pegawainya.

"Lelah?" Sebuah kaleng cola dingin menempel dipipinya. Dilihatnya orang yang menghampirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum, namja yang dicintainya. Kibum mampir setelah datang dari rumah sakit bersama Minho.

"Um, sedikit. Bummie, aku lapar. Aku melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangku hari ini." ucap Siwon manja, sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang papan berisi beberapa lembar kertas mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Ne, aku belikan makanan untukmu. Titip Minho ne?" Kibum menyerahkan Minho yang sedang meminum susu coklat di gendongannya. Segera bocah lucu itu berpindah ke lengan kekar ayahnya.

"Arraseo, jangan lama-lama Umma…" Siwon melambaikan tangan Minho ketika Kibum membalikkan badannya untuk membeli makanan di depan resort, mengingat restaurant resort ini pasti belum beroperasi.

Kibum kembali dengan dua kresek makan malam di tangannya. Ada nasi dengan lauk ayam goreng yang dijual kedai mobil di depan resort. Ada dua paket makanan untuk dewasa dan satu paket untuk anak-anak beserta susu cokelat hangat. Kibum bersenandung kecil memasuki pintu resort dan langsung mengulas senyum bahagia ketika melihat Siwon menggendong Minho sambil mengecek persiapan yang dilakukan anak buahnya. Siwon berubah seperti semula setelah Minho kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Hyung, makan dulu." Kibum mendekati Siwon yang sedang berjongkok, melepas Minho untuk bermain di sekitar halaman resort.

Siwon tersenyum lebar melihat bungkusan di tangan Kibum. "Huuaaah,, ini pasti enak. Ayo kita ke mansionku, kita makan di sana."

Ini pertama kalinya Kibum menginjak resort ini. Kibum juga ingin melihat di mana ia bisa meletakkan kue-kuenya dua hari lagi. Desain resort yang minimalis namun elegan membuat Kibum terpesona. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Ada empat kamar di sana, satu ruang kerja dan tiga lagi adalah kamar tidur luas, masing-masing dengan ranjang berukuran king size, masing-masing kamar memiliki kamar mandi, satu kamar mandi luar, dan satu dapur mungil.

Siwon menyebut bangunan yang terletak di belakang resort ini sebagai Mansion Choi walaupun ini lebih pantas disebut villa. Rumah barunya di Gwangju yang letaknya di belakang bangunan resort. Ada jalan setapak berjarak 50 meter yang menghubungkan mansion ini dengan resort. Tapi mansion ini jauh dari hiruk pikuk ramainya resort. Tidak sedikitpun ada suara berisik yang berasal dari resort menembus bangunan ini. Ini adalah tempat beristirahat yang sempurna bagi seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon membuka pintu depan mansion itu dan mempersilahkan anak dan kekasihnya masuk. Kibum memandang takjub akan interior rumah yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah itu. Menyadari Kibumnya agak tidak memperhatikannya, Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan melepaskan gandengan tangan Minho darinya.

"Bummie, aku mau mandi, lengket. Kau letakkan makanannya di dapur." Ujar Siwon sambil menggendong Minho ke kamar mandi. Dia tahu, putranya itu pasti belum mandi juga.

"Ne, sekalian tolong mandikan Minho, aku membawa pakaiannya." Jawab Kibum sambil mencari-cari letak dapur. Setelah menemukannya, Kibum menata makanan yang dibelinya di atas meja makan. Setelah ayah dan anak itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Kibum langsung meraup Minho dalam gendongannya lalu mendandaninya.

~~~~~ SIBUM ~~~~~

Keluarga kecil itu menghabiskan malam yang menyenangkan. Minho dimanjakan ayahnya dengan satu set perlengkapan video game terbaru. Sementara Kibum sibuk membaca buku-buku baru yang dibeli Siwon sebelum pindah ke mansion ini. Kibum akan menginap di mansion ini. Biarlah ia menemani Siwon melepas penatnya semalaman ini.

Kibum sedang merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa agak pegal setelah duduk selama 1 jam penuh untuk membaca ketika Siwon menghampirinya di ruang tv. "Minho sudah tidur?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang terlihat berjalan tanpa Minho di sampingnya.

"Sudah, kau belum tidur? Suka dengan novel baru yang kubelikan?" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum dan memeluk bahu namja manis itu. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka bahkan seperti sepasang suami istri yang curi-curi waktu untuk bermesraan di saat anak mereka tengah tertidur lelap.

"Novel ini sangat sedih. Aku tidak terlalu suka. Tokoh wanitanya harus merelakan 4 tahun pernikahannya kandas karena mertuanya menjodohkan suaminya dengan wanita lain. Dia bahkan menjadi single parent dan meninggal ketika mempertahankan cintanya dengan melindungi mantan suaminya dari tembakan peluru istri dari mantan suaminya." Kata Kibum menunjukkan cover novel yang dibacanya pada Siwon.

"Cerita yang kompleks. Lalu novel apa yang kau suka? Aku akan membelikannya." Tanya Siwon lagi, kali ini tangannya membelai helaian rambut Kibum yang panjang sebahu, sesekali disekanya poni Kibum yang menyerupai poni boneka, membuat Kibum tampak seperti yeoja.

"Tidak ada novel terindah selain kisah kita." Sahut Kibum sambil menekuk kakinya ke atas sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Siwon. Kibum sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama Siwon. Ia tahu ini dosa, yah dosa yang terlalu manis baginya.

"Kau mulai gombal rupanya." Siwon mencubit gemas pipi Kibum kemudian menyamankan pelukannya pada Kibum. Dagunya diletakkan di atas kepala Kibum, sesekali menghirup wangi aroma shampoo yang digunakan Kibum.

"Kau yang mengajariku." Balas Kibum dengan mencubit perut Siwon. Segera tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon lalu dilingkarkannya tangan Kibum ke pinggangnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon, Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Um… Hyung, seperti apa aku di matamu?" Kibum bertanya sembari melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon kemudian berakhir di paha ayah anaknya itu.

"Kau… Di mataku kau adalah matahariku. Penerang jiwaku. Kau cintaku, Bummie." Siwon menjawab dengan tulus, Kibum tahu ada cinta yang besar di mata Siwon saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Lalu… Status kita…" Kata Kibum lagi dengan menggigit bibirnya. Kibum takut jawaban yang ia peroleh tak sesuai harapannya.

"Kau kekasihku!" jawab Siwon tegas.

"Tapi…" Kibum menunduk, wajahnya merona. Tak dipungkiri ia bahagia, tapi tetap saja ada tembok tinggi penghalang hubungan mereka.

"Aku pastur? Jika memang ini yang membebanimu, aku rela melepas semuanya untukmu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu." Siwon menjelaskan pada Kibum sambil menggenggam tangannya, memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya hingga Kibum percaya padanya.

"Wae? Kau tak boleh meninggalkan gereja." Kibum menatap Siwon sedih, ia tak ingin Siwon berkhianat pada Tuhan hanya untuknya. Sungguh Kibum merasa tak pantas jika memperebutkan cinta Siwon dengan Tuhan.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Karena semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Siwon lagi, ada nada kecewa dalam ucapannya.

"Ani… Hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut ayahmu benar-benar akan menikahkan kita." Kibum melepas genggaman tangan Siwon, kemudian bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa jadi milikku seutuhnya." Sahut Siwon dengan senyum mengembang di bibir jokernya.

"Hyuuuung… Aku serius. Aku melihat tatapan kerinduan yang besar di mata ayahmu ketika melihat Minho. Aku rasa ayahmu mengetahui sesuatu tentang kita." Kibum membenahi duduknya, matanya menghadap lurus ke arah tv yang menayangkan acara komedi dewasa.

"Dia mungkin tahu sesuatu, dan mungkin akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk kita. Kita lihat dan terima saja, Bummie." Siwon juga ikut membenahi duduknya, ikut menonton bersama Kibum.

"Tetaplah di sisiku jika hal itu terjadi." Pinta Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Minho mungkin mencarimu, dia tidak terbiasa menginap di tempat lain." Suruh Siwon pada Kibum yang sudah menguap menahan kantuk.

"Good night, Hyung." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya, mengecup kilat kening Siwon kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dengan senyum, sementara Siwon sudah menyentuh kening yang baru saja dicium Kibum kemudian senyum-senyum gaje dan malah tertawa kecil. Seperti anak muda yang baru jatuh cinta saja, ck…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gaduh mengganggu tidur Siwon. Di dengarnya ada suara bising dari dapur mungil mansion itu. Perkiraannya adalah Kibum sedang mencoba membuat espresso untuknya. Bukannya tidak pernah memakai mesin espresso, Kibum bahkan memilikinya satu di rumah mungilnya, Siwon yang membelinya. Tapi mesin ini benar-benar ribut. Samar-samar kemudian Siwon mencium aroma harum dari masakan yang dibuat Kibum dari bahan makanan yang dimintanya dari pegawai resort. Cacing dalam perutnya menari, sudah cukup lama ia tidak menikmati masakan Kibum, hari ini dia ingin makan sepuasnya.

Siwon bangun dari tidurnya, keluar kamar mengikuti aroma masakan Kibum. Dilihatnya namja manis kesayangannya sudah bergelut dengan penggorengan. Rambutnya diikat, mengenakan apron pink dengan aksen bunga-bunga, membuatnya terlihat cantik. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar mandi di samping dapur yang terbuka. Sayup-sayup didengarnya gemericik air dan suara anak kecil di dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Ummaaaa~~~ baju Minho bacah!" teriak anak kecil itu yang tidak lain adalah Minho. Bocah lucu 3,5 tahun itu sedang bermain air dengan shower.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar! Umma harus mengangkat telur ini dulu." Sahut Kibum dari dapur sembari mematikan kompornya dan melepas apronnya.

Siwon yang mendengar teriakan Minho segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Digendongnya Minho dari belakang. "Hup! Anak siapa ini pagi-pagi sudah mainan air?"

"Hihihi…. Dingin Appa! Ayo mandi pagi!" Ajak Minho yang sudah telanjang. Bajunya sudah dilepas oleh ayahnya.

"Hehehe… Ayo!" Siwon mencium gemas pipi Minho kemudian mulai memandikan Minho dan dirinya. Tentu saja Siwon sudah telanjang sekarang, sama seperti anaknya. Siwon menyiram tubuh anaknya dengan air hangat, menyabuninya dengan telaten. Tawa bahagia keluar dari bibir keduanya, menikmati moment antara ayah dan anak. Keduanya asik bermain air sampai tidak menyadari Kibum membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Minho, jangan terlalu lama bermain a-… Omo! Ke-kenapa Hyung tidak pakai baju?" Kibum yang terkejut membalikkan badannya segera. Wajahnya memerah setelah melihat pemandangan Siwon yang sedang telanjang bulat. Kalau Minho yang telanjang sih Kibum sudah biasa, tapi kalau Siwon… errr…

"Makanya kalau masuk kamar mandi itu ketuk-ketuk pintu dulu, jangan main masuk saja. Aku sedang mandi bersama Minho, kau mau ikut?" jawab Siwon santai, tangannya masih sibuk membilas sisa-sisa sabun sabun di tubuh anaknya.

"A-ani, masakanku gosong. Aku lanjutkan acara memasakku saja. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu Hyung sudah bangun dan mandi bersama Minho." Kibum secepat kilat menutup pintu kamar mandi kemudian berlari kembali ke dapur. Sayup-sayup didengarnya teriakan Siwon, "Oke, masak yang enak untuk kami, Nyonya Choi!"

BLUSH!

Wajah Kibum memerah. Ani, benar-benar merah, seperti kulit udang yang dimasaknya. Bukan hanya itu, sesuatu di bawah sana juga menyesakkan celananya. "Aish, ottokhae? Milikku menegang~~~"

Kibum menatap horror pada selangkangannya. 4 tahun tidak melihat tubuh polos Siwon tentu menimbulkan efek berbeda padanya. Dan 'dia' terbangun begitu saja ketika melihat tubuh Siwon. Kibum menyilangkan kaki kanannya untuk sedikit menenangkan hasratnya dan melanjutkan masakan udangnya. Poor Kibummie~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seorang Lee Seunggi. Kibum mengundangnya makan malam. Sejak sore Seunggi sudah rapi. Kemeja biru langit serta blue jeans dan sepatu kets berwarna putih menambah ketampanannya. Parfum dengan wangi memikat disemprotkannya ke tubuhnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Setelah selesai mematut dirinya di cermin, Seunggi beranjak dari kamarnya mengambil kunci mobil dan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih yang dipesannya tadi untuk Kibum kemudian bergegas menuju rumah namja manis itu.

Ting… Tong…

Ting… Tong…

Ceklek….

Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya, menyambut tamunya dengan rona bahagia. Kibum sudah siap dengan kemeja bergaris berwarna soft pink dan blue jeans. Poninya ditata sedemikian rupa, menyebabkan ia terlihat seperti seorang yeoja dewasa, padahal dia namja. Yah, namja beranak satu.

"Oh, Hyung sudah datang? Masuklah, makan malam kita sudah siap." Kibum mempersilahkan Seunggi untuk masuk setelah menerima seikat mawar putih yang dibawa namja tampan itu.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja aku mencium masakan yang sangat harum." Seunggi menggoda Kibum dengan candaannya.

"Kau bisa saja. Duduklah dulu, akan aku ambilkan minum." Setelah memastikan Seunggi duduk, Kibum bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Kibum-ah Minho di mana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Seunggi berteriak pada Kibum yang sedang di dapur setelah melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi. Hanya ada dia dan Kibum, sang pemilik rumah di sana.

"Minho sedang di resort appanya. Dia di sana sejak kemarin. Minho ingin bersama appanya." Jawab Kibum sambil membawakan Seunggi segelas limun.

"Oh, keadaan yang menguntungkan." Seunggi tiba-tiba berdiri, meraih nampan di tangan Kibum dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Maksudmu?" Kibum menggeleng tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang menguntungkan yang dimaksud Lee Seunggi.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, mantan calon kekasihku." Seunggi meraih pinggang Kibum, memeluknya erat. Mungkin ia sudah menyerah mengejar Kibum sejak masa sekolah, jadi Kibum juga membiarkan pelukan Siwon. Tangan Kibum malah mengusap lembut punggung Seunggi seolah menyemangatinya agar mendapat pasangan baru.

Sementara itu di perjalanan…

"Minho-ya, kau yakin Umma mengundang dokter Lee untuk makan malam di rumah?" Siwon sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah mungil mereka. Di kursi penumpang duduk Minho yang sedang asik memainkan game angry bird di smartphone ayahnya.

"Ne, Umma bilang doktel Ahjucci akan datang untuk makan malam." Minho menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Jinjjayo? Ah, Appa juga ingin berterima kasih padanya karena telah merawatmu dengan baik. Jja, Minho ayo turun, kita sudah sampai di rumah." Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya di halaman rumah Kibum. Ia turun lebih dulu kemudian membuka pintu untuk anaknya.

Siwon dan Minho melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan langkah ringan. Siwon membuka pintu rumah kemudian berteriak, "Kibummie, kami pu-…"

Siwon menutup mulutnya ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kekasihnya, ibu dari anaknya, namja yang menduduki tahta di hatinya ini sedang berpelukan mesra dengan laki-laki lain. Posisi mereka yang amat erat membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman.

"Siwon Hyung… Siwon Hyung, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Kibum gelagapan, segera ia melepas pelukan Seunggi. Ditatapnya Siwon dan Minho yang sedang berdiri di ujung pintu rumahnya. Salah tingkah, itu yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini. Ketahuan sedang berpelukan oleh orang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai suamimu sendiri bukankah itu salah?

"Aku lebih baik pergi. Maaf mengganggu kalian." Siwon beranjak dari sana ketika bisa menenangkan perasaannya. Kibum yang melihatnya akan pergi segera menahan lengannya. "Hyung, kajima. Jangan bawa Minho bersamamu."

"Minho anakku, jadi aku berhak membawanya ke mana pun aku mau." Siwon berujar ketus, jemarinya mengepal, dan meremas erat tangan Minho yang digandengnya sedari tadi.

"Minho juga anakku." Kata Kibum akhirnya. Sebagai seorang ibu, Kibum tidak rela anaknya dibawa tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Demi apa Kibum sangat ingat bagaimana Siwon kecelakaan ketika 3 tahun yang lalu Siwon melihatnya dengan Soohyun, sepupunya sedang bercengkrama di rumahnya. Kibum hanya tidak mau Minho terlibat jika Siwon melakukan hal-hal konyol lagi seperti itu.

"Anakku tidak butuh ayah tiri. Aku tahu, aku tak akan mampu membahagiakanmu, tidak mampu menikahimu, hanya menambah bebanmu. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu dengan kekasih barumu. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak waktu bersamanya, jadi aku akan membawanya." Siwon melangkahkan kakinya pelan meninggalkan Kibum menuju mobilnya, diikuti oleh langkah kaki mungil Minho. Bocah yang belum genap 4 tahun itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya. Yang ia tahu suasana di rumahnya sedang tidak baik.

"Hyung, aku tak berniat mencari ayah tiri untuknya. Kumohon, dengarkan aku." Kibum menarik kaki Siwon dan berlutut di kaki namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Haruskah aku mendengarkanmu jika aku melihatmu kau berciuman dengannya di depanku?" Siwon berujar lirih, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Antara sakit melihat adegan Kibum dengan Seunggi dan berat meninggalkan Kibum sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak berciuman dengannya Choi Siwon!" Kibum berdiri, berteriak di hadapan Siwon, tak peduli putra semata wayangnya sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka, atau bahkan Lee Seunggi yang menjadi penyebab kekacauan ini terjadi. Kibum emosi, dia tidak berciuman dan Siwon menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan.

"Oh, kau berani memanggil namaku sekarang? Lakukan apapun yang kau suka! Pantas saja kau menanyakan kepastian hubungan kita kemarin malam. Sekarang kau tahu, hubungan kita seperti apa!" Siwon balas berteriak. Cemburu? Mungkin itulah yang sedang dirasakan pastur muda itu sekarang.

"Hyung… Kumohon… Mengertilah, Seunggi Hyung hanya memelukku." Kibum mencoba menjelaskan dengan air mata yang terurai. Bibirnya bergetar, tak menyangka Siwon bisa semarah ini padanya.

"Oh ya? Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan ucapanmu. Kajja, Minho, kita pergi." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan memelas Kibum. Dibukanya pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Minho masuk ke dalamnya. Belum sempat kaki mungil itu melangkah ucapan Kibum menahannya.

"Hyung… Kembalikan Minho padaku." Kibum benar-benar memelas, memohon pada Siwon tapi namja tampan itu mengacuhkannya.

"Kajja, Minho!" Siwon memasukkan Minho ke dalam mobilnya, bergegas pula ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian menyalakan mesin.

"Minho-ya, turun, Nak. Umma ingin kau turun, ayo turun!" Kibum menggedor-gedor kaca mobil Siwon, mencoba merayu Minho untuk turun. Minho hendak menurunkan kaca mobil tapi Siwon bergegas mengunci jendela dan pintunya.

"Minho! Hyung buka! Aku ingin Minho tidak dibawa bersamamu!" Kibum tetap menggedor kaca mobil Siwon, mengikuti mobil itu melaju keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Hyung, bawa Minho kembali! Minho! Akh!" Kibum terjatuh ketika mengejar mobil Siwon yang sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi layaknya balapan Formula 1.

Lee Seunggi yang sejak tadi hanya melihat kejadian itu merasa iba. Karenanya Kibum jadi bertengkar dengan Siwon. Sebenarnya tadi Seunggi ingin menjelaskan pada Siwon tapi tak punya kesempatan. Dokter anak itu akhirnya menghampiri Kibum yang duduk terisak di pinggir jalan. Masih seperti posisi terjatuhnya. "Kibummie, gwaenchana? Kita kejar mereka."

Seunggi memeriksa kaki Kibum. Ia menemukan memar di pergelangan kaki namja cantik itu. Seunggi kemudian membantu Kibum berdiri dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Namja itu membawa Kibum duduk di sofa, memberikannya segelas air. Seunggi menunggu sampai Kibum tenang. Dia bahkan mengobati memar di kaki Kibum. Seunggi ingin bicara namun Kibum bicara terlebih dahulu meminta bantuannya.

"Hyung, bisa minta tolong hubungi Yunho Hyung?"

**To Be Continued….**

Haaaaiiiii! Apa kabaaaaar? Author kece ini kembali lagi. Adakah yang mengingat fic ini?

Maafkan saya yang "harus" hiatus beberapa bulan ini. *deep bow*

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, maaf lagi saya belum bisa membalas dan menyebutkan kalian satu per satu. Tapi semua review kalian say abaca ko' dan semuanya menambah semangat saya untuk mempersingkat waktu hiatus saya.

Baiklah, saya tidak akan panjang lebar lagi… Selamat membaca dan mohon reviewnya…

Pay Pay~~ ^^


End file.
